Protecting the Princess
by nanors123
Summary: Kakashi's heart is still full of grief and regret due to past events in his life but the meeting of a young beautiful girl has slowly started to bring him back. She's sweet, caring, and beautiful. But of course there is more to her than he knows, in fact there is more to her than she even knows. Kakashi is forced to take on a mission to prevent chaos everywhere and to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just so everybody knows in this fanfiction this takes place before the nine tails attack and after the tragic things that happened to Kakashi's friends. (If you don't know what I'm talking about than I suggest you don't read this because there is slight spoilers.) I'm guessing around this time Kakashi is probably 18? Let's just go with 18.**_

 _ **I've decided to start a naruto fanfiction. I've actually been wanting to start this for a while now but you know..there's life and I'm busy. But I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can! SO please be patient with me! I hope you all enjoy this story!**_

 _ **(Btw this story is the beginning of a character in naruto's time but you'll find out eventually ^^)**_

* * *

In a far away hidden village that is unknown to most, screams are heard and fire is seen above the buildings. "Princess!" One of the ninja's yelled looking around in a panic. His long blonde hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead as his silver eyes looked around in a panic. "Princess!" He yelled louder running through the burning building. "Sato!" He heard his name called from the distance, he recognized the voice. It was the princess.

"Princess where are you!" He yelled dodging falling parts of the roof. "I'm in here!" He heard her yell from a room not far from him. Sato quickly took off in a sprint down the hall. He tried opening the door but something was blocking it. "Dammit!" He yelled over the crackling fire and crashing walls. "Sato please hurry the roof is about to give!" Her voice sounded frightened which only made him act faster.

Without thinking Sato began to quickly kick the door. He grew impatient after a few kicks. "Dammit come on!" He yelled loudly giving it one more hard kick. With that hard kick the door finally broke open. He shielded his eyes from the heat and looked around in the room. He saw the Princess was in a corner surrounded by flaming pieces of the building. "Princess come on!" He ran to her knocking everything out of his way ignoring the fire burning him.

"Sato your arm!" She gasped and pointed at the burnt boiling skin on his arm. "Don't worry about it, we have to get you out of here!" He quickly took her hand and led her out of the room. The moment they stepped out of the room is when the roof finally gave and crashed down. They both jumped and stared at the rubble for a moment. Sato snapped out of it once he heard the princess cough and struggle to breath. "Let's go!" He quickly scooped her up in his arms and bolted out of the building.

Once they were finally outside they both took in a deep breath. Sato quickly looked around seeing bodies laying in the roads and the enemy searching the buildings, they were looking for the princess. Sato sneered at them and then quickly took off into the forest next to them. "Wait Sato hold on!" The princess yelled at him. Sato ignored her for a moment and continued to run. "Sato stop!" She yelled louder.

Sato jumped and quickly stopped, he slowly placed the princess on her feet. "What is it?" He asked struggling for air. "We can't leave the village like that! We can't leave everyone there!" The princess yelled. "Princess I have to get you away from there, I have to protect you." He answered. "But what about the others! What about my father!" Tears started to weld in her eyes.

Sato held his breath for a moment as he started to think about it, he turned his head slightly to look at the smoke in the distance. "Please we have to go back." The princess pleaded. Sato slowly looked back at the princess meeting her eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but rushing footsteps and yelling in the distance cut him off. He jumped and quickly looked behind him, he could sense that the enemy was close.

He quickly turned back towards the princess who looked frightened. "You must get out of here Princess." Sato quickly grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What?! No I won't leave you!" She shook her head quickly as tears streamed from her face. "You have to! It's your only chance and its the only chance that our clan will survive!" He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You know what will happen if they get a hold of our secrets Princess! You cannot get captured!" Sato yelled at her slightly causing her to wince.

"B-but what will happen to you?!" She was beginning to panic. "Don't worry about me Princess, I can handle myself. You must go, for the sake of our clan and yourself." He started to beg her. She stared into his eyes for a moment but then the footsteps increased the voices were closer. Sato panicked and quickly placed his hand on her head and formed an unusual hand sign with his free hand. "Forgive me for this Princess but it is the only sure way that our secret will be safe." A blue aura started to come from his hand.

The princess gasped as her eyes slowly went dull. Memories that she shared and things that she knew started to quickly disappear from her mind. After a few moments Sato quickly took the princess in his arms and whispered into her ear. "Please survive.." He hugged her tightly and then quickly threw her out of his arms. He formed another strange hand sign. Vines stretched from a distance wrapping around the princess. " _Iten._ " He whispered and once he did the vinesstarted to glow and then disappear along with the princess. Just seconds after that Sato was surrounded.

* * *

It was a warm late afternoon around the Leaf Village and Kakashi was just now returning from a three day mission. He was sore, tired and just ready to be home. It was a long walk back to the Leaf Village but he was nearly there. He slightly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath enjoying the cool breeze blowing through his hair and onto his hot skin.

As Kakashi got closer to the village he started to get lost in his own thoughts, he started going over all the things he regretted like he always did on his free time. The rustling of bushes a head of him snapped him out of it and made him quickly draw his kunai out of habit. It could of been just a rabbit for all he knew but he always had to be ready.

But instead of being a rabbit or an enymy it was a young girl stumble out of the bushes. Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at her for a moment. He examined her closely. She looked about his age, she had long jet black hair and she was wearing a dirty pink kimono. In fact she was dirty all over. The more Kakashi examined her the more he noticed the injuries on her. She had burns all over her arms and her kimono was stained in blood, he couldn't tell if it was her own though.

She slowly turned her head towards Kakashi staring at him with blank emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get anything out her eyes slowly shut and she began to fall forward. Kakashi gasped and sprinted to her catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. Kakashi examined her for a moment longer till he realized his hand was feeling wet. He looked at it and saw it was fresh blood. She was still bleeding. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Hold on, I'll get you help!" He held her tight quickly getting up to his feet and taking off down the road towards the village.

Kakashi made it back to the village as fast as he could. When the ninja on the gate saw him running with a wounded girl they quickly opened the gate and shouted for help. Kakashi sprinted through the opening gate and half way through the village when the medic ninjas ran to him carrying a cot. "Quickly put her on!" They shouted. Kakashi nodded and carefully placed her on the cot. The medic ninja's quickly picked up the cot and ran. Kakashi breathed heavily as he watched them. ' _Who is that girl?_ ' He wondered to himself.

Kakashi quickly snapped out of it and ran off to follow the medic ninja's. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. It didn't take him long to reach the hospital, the medic ninja's beat him to it. "I'm..I'm looking for the injured girl which room are they putting her in?" Kakashi asked out of breath. "They took her to the operating room but you can't go in there. If you want to see her after you'll have to wait here." The nurse pointed to chair.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment and than looked over at the chair. He slowly walked over to the chair and sighed heavily. Once he sat down all of his muscles started to ache, he winced as he moved his hand back to rub his shoulder. The mission took a lot out of him but so did carrying that girl all the way to the village. Things happened so fast he didn't realize how tired and sore he was till now.

Kakashi slowly leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to stay to make sure that the girl was okay. As he stared at the ceiling quickly getting lost into his own thoughts and regrets once again. His eyes started to close and he dozed off.

He had the usual dream, the dream that was a memory. A memory he tried to forget, a memory he tried leaving behind but it never got left behind. It was a memory of his old team and what happened to them, it never left him alone. "Excuse me." A muffled voice echoed through his mind. "Kakashi." He heard his name louder and clear this time.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and give him a small shake making him jump awake. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but the girl has been moved to room nine now, they have finished operating on her." The nurse said with a smile. "Oh.." Kakashi slowly leaned forward rubbing his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and than stood up from the chair scratching his neck. "Room nine you say?" He asked the nurse. She nodded keeping the sweet smile on her face. "Thanks." Said Kakashi as he turned around and began to walk down the hall.

It didn't take him long to find the room. When he did he stood outside the door staring at it for a moment. He suddenly wasn't sure if he actually wanted to go in there now. He found the girl but would she even remember him? He wondered why he cared so much, he knew she was probably fine. The village had a great hospital. He sighed as he grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door.

Inside was another nurse and a couple of ninja's that he recongized. They were ninja's that usually stuck the Third Hokage's side. "Ah Kakashi." One of the ninja's smiled looking at him. "We heard it was you who brought the girl." He said looking back at the sleeping girl. "Yea.." Kakashi replied slowly walking up to them. "Is she okay?" He asked the nurse. "Oh yes! She had a couple of open wounds and she had several burns but we healed her all up. Now she just needs some rest." The nurse answered him with a smile.

"Good." Kakashi said with a relieved sigh. "So Kakashi." The other ninja walked up to Kakashi. "Do you know what happened to this girl?" He asked. "No, I just found her like this." Kakashi answered him keeping his eyes to the girl. She was sleeping peacefully and looked comfortable.

Kakashi was glad she was okay, now he wanted to find out who she was. "We have to report this to the Third and Forth Hokage, you just got back from an Anbu mission right? Since you have to report to him as well why don't you just come with us since you were the one who found her." The ninja said crossing his arms. "Alright." Kakashi replied looking up at them both. The ninja's smiled at Kakashi and both turned leaving the room with Kakashi behind them. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the silver haired boy who saved her. She reached her hand out to him wanting to speak but everything quickly went blurry again and she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office along with the other two ninja's. "Did you find the trail of the rogue ninja Kakashi?" The Third Hokage asked as he was looking down at some papers. "Yes and I followed it for a while but than it got cold." Kakashi answered him. "I see..Did you mark where it went cold?" He asked looking up at him. "Yes sir." Kakashi answered him.

"Good, than the mission wasn't a complete fail." The Fourth Hokage spoke approaching the Third Hokage's seat. "So, tell us about this girl." The Fourth Hokage asked crossing his arms. "Well there's not much I can tell you..I only found her on the road and before I could ask her anything she passed out." Kakashi said slightly looking down at the desk. "I see..." The Fourth Hokage said examining Kakashi.

"We'll have to wait till she is awake than to question her." The Third Hokage spoke as he put his papers down. "Which shouldn't be too long since we were told she was just resting now." Said The Fourth Hokage. "Right, so tomorrow you will go and question her when she is awake." The Third Hokage said looking up at him. "Of course." The Fourth Hokage nodded with a smile. "So am I done here?" Kakashi asked them both. Both of the Hokage's looked at each other and than looked at Kakashi giving him a nod. Kakashi bowed to them and than turned leaving the room with out another word.

"How is he?" The Third Hokage asked slightly looking at The Fourth. "He's handling it as you would expect anybody to." The Fourth answered him with a small sigh. "Give him time, I'm sure he'll come back around." The Third grabbed his cup and sipped his water. "Right.." The Fourth sighed again walking to the window and watching Kakashi below walking away from the building.

Kakashi left his mind blank as he walked down the road, he was heading for the usual spot he hung around on his free time, which was a grave. The voices around him turned into muffled noise and the faces became blank, Kakashi tuned everything out as he only looked forward.

"Kakashi!" Hearing his name yelled at him made him jump and made everything become clear again. "Hm?" He stopped walking and started looking around. He than noticed shadow over him, he looked down at the ground at he shadow and than slowly looked up. The shadow belonged to none other than Might Gai.

"I've been waiting for you Kakashi." Gai said with his usual grin. ' _Oh jeez.._ ' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh. Gai jumped down from the building and landed in front of him on his feet. "It's time Kakashi." Gai said standing up straight and crossing his arms. "Do we really have to do this today?" Kakashi asked slightly slouched over.

"Of course! We are at 18 losses and 19 wins, which are yours. It is also my turn to pick the challenge, so get ready!" Gai spoke loudly as he pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, what will it be this time?" He asked slightly looked away from him. "A race!" Gai said while jogging in place. "The first one there will win!" Gai spoke with a wide grin. "Can we get there in any means?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Gai placed his hands on his hips and laughed loudly. "You afraid I'm gonna out run you Kakashi?" Gai started jogging in place again. "You know what, why not? The victory will only be sweeter if I beat you in my own way. Let's do it!" Gai chuckled a bit. "Alright, I'm ready when you are." Kakashi said walking over to the side of Gai and getting into running position. "Ready. Set. Go!" Gai yelled and once he did they both took off.

Gai ran on foot while Kakashi decided to jump and take the top of the building route. "You're not going to beat me this time Kakashi!" Gai yelled as he quickly turned slightly sliding to the side a bit. Kakashi ignored him and continued to jump roof to roof. Soon he was forced to jump down and sprint across a small bridge that hovered over a river.

Kakashi crossed the bridge first but Gai wasn't far behind. Gai looked a head and saw Kakashi had jumped onto the trees and was now using them to get himself to the training field faster. "Oh no you don't!" Gai yelled as he quickly jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. Gai jumped from tree to tree quickly catching up to Kakashi.

Kakashi slightly looked behind him and saw that Gai was right on his trail. He smirked under his mask and picked up the pace. Gai glared at him, he took a big leap skipping a couple trees. He landed right next to Kakashi. "I got this one!" Gai yelled jumping a head of Kakashi. "So you think.." Kakashi quickly did a hand sign and two clones appeared on each side of him.

One of them jumped a head of him and quickly passed Gai but instead of running straight it quickly turned right. "Huh?" Gai furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Trying to get a head of me by going around eh Kakashi? I don't think so!" Gai quickly turned right and ran after the clone. The second clone jumped down from the trees and ran on the ground and turned right to go after Gai and the first clone.

"That should keep him busy..." Kakashi softly spoke to himself as he picked up the pace. Gai kept his eyes on the clone in front of him till it suddenly disappeared. "Huh!?" He quickly stopped for a moment. "A clone!?" He frowned. The sound of foot steps beneath him made him quickly look down. The second clone quickly ran past Gai. "I see, he distracted me with that clone so he could run below me..Smart Kakashi but not smart enough!" Gai shouted as he jumped from the tree and quickly ran after the clone.

Gai kept his eyes on what he thought was Kakashi and quickly ran past it. He turned back left to be on the right track again to the training field. In the distance he could see the training field, a wide grin grew on his face. "Looks like.." He slowly began to talk as he got closer to the field. "I win this one Kakashi!" He yelled as he finally reached the training field.

Just as guy was about to celebrate his victory a calm voice spoke a head of him. "Hm? Did you say something?" It was Kakashi, he was sitting on a branch. He had one leg swinging down from the branch while his back was leaning back on the tree. Gai looked at him confused for a moment. "How did you-" He got cut off by the clone catching up to him. Gai looked behind him at it and once he did it disappeared.

Gai blinked a couple times and than looked back up at Kakashi. He let out a sigh. "Smart Kakashi.." He said a bit disappointed. "You did say we could get here by any means." Kakashi replied jumped down from the tree. "I suppose I did.." Gai sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like you win again Kakashi.." Gai stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Since I lost what will you have me do this time?" He asked.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't have to do anything.." Said Kakashi. "No, no. If I lose I have some sort of punishment. So what will it be?" Gai spoke with his usual confident grin. "If you insist.." Kakashi sighed as he scratched the side of his cheek. "Let's see.." He slowly looked up at the sky thinking to himself. "Alright I have something." Kakashi looked back at Gai crossing his arms.

"What will it be Kakashi!" Gai started to pump himself up. "One thousand push ups? A hundred laps around the village? Name it!" Gai started to do push ups in front of Kakashi. "No non of that." Kakashi watched him. "All you have to do is...Leave me alone for three weeks." Kakashi put three fingers in front of Gai. "Really that's it?" Gai quickly jumped up to his feet. "That's kind of weak Kakashi." Gai crossed his arms. "Yep that's it.." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Hmmm..." Gai rubbed his chin. "Alright I'll do it!" Gai had thrust his fist into the air and turned around walking away. "Three weeks! Than be ready for the next challenge Kakashi! I'll win for sure!" Gai shouted as he walked away. "What ever you say.." Kakashi slightly waved to him.

A couple of birds flew above Kakashi. He looked up and watched them as the warm wind blew through his hair. ' _I can finally get back to what I was doing.._ ' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh and than turned beginning to walk away from the training field.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was awakened by a loud knock on his door. "Hm?" He groaned tiredly as he looked over at the door from his bed. ' _Who could that be?_ ' He thought to himself yawning. Kakashi grabbed his mask and head band and placed them on his head in their usual spots. He than walked up to the door and opened it. It was one of the Hokage's ninja's from yesterday. "Good morning Kakashi." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." Kakashi replied with a tired voice. "Is there something you need?" He asked. "The girl you brought to the village is awake and for some reason she's asking for you." The ninja crossed his arms. "Huh?" Kakashi blinked. "Why would she be asking for me?" He asked. "I don't know, but she won't really talk with out you there. Maybe since you were the one who saved her she would feel safer with you there." He gave Kakashi a small smile.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment and than sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Alright..Let me get ready and I'll head that way." Kakashi said with a sigh. The ninja nodded and turned walking away. Kakashi closed his door and went into his room grabbing his usual clothes pulling them on.

A few moments later Kakashi left his apartment and walked through the village to the hospital. The closer Kakashi got to the hospital the more curious he became of the girl, he wondered what her name was and what kind of person she was. He walked into the hospital and down the hallway to the room she was in.

When he reached the door he could hear muffled voices, he waited for a moment and than opened the door. Inside was the Fourth Hokage and a few more ninja's. When they heard the door open they all turned their heads to Kakashi. When the girl saw him walk into the room she quickly sat up straight and her eyes became bright. Even though she didn't know who he was, he was the only face she knew.

Kakashi ignored everybody else eyes and immediately looked at the girl. Now that she was cleaned up and awake and could properly examine her. Kakashi saw that she was gripping the blanket and slightly shaking, she was afraid. But when he entered the room she slightly calmed down and felt a bit better. The more Kakashi examined the girl the more he started to see how pretty she was. She had flawless features beside the bandages covering the burns and her hair looked so soft.

"Kakashi." The Fourth Hokage Minato's voice quickly snapped Kakashi out of it. "Y-yes?" Kakashi asked as he closed the door behind him. "Glad you could make it." Minato gave Kakashi a small smirk and than turned to look at the girl. "Now that he is here will you answer my questions to the best of your ability?" Minato asked the girl.

She slightly looked at Kakashi. "His name is Kakashi?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Yes." Minato smiled at her. She than fully looked at Kakashi meeting his eyes with hers. "T-thank you for...saving me..." She spoke shyly. "It's no problem." Kakashi replied as he walked up to the bed and stood beside it. "Now than to our questions." Minato leaned forward in his chair. The girl looked at him nervously and nodded.

"We'll start off with something simple. What's your name?" He asked with a calm smile on his face. The girl's eyes widened, she slowly looked down at her blanket and was silent for a moment. Everybody stared at her in confusion. "I.." She started to speak slowly. "I..don't know..." She said quietly.

Minato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her. "You..Don't know?" He asked. "I don't remember it..." She slowly looked back up at him. "What do you remember?" Minato asked keeping his eyes furrowed. "I..don't know.." She spoke nervously. Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well that's great.." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Minato raised his hand up and gave her a soft smile calming her down a bit.

Minaot got up from his chair and went to the other ninja's discussing something. Kakashi watched them for a moment and than looked back down at the girl. She was shaking again and was gripping the blanket tightly. "Hey.." Kakashi spoke to her in a quiet soothing voice. She slowly looked up at him. Kakashi knelt down by her bed and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything. The village will take care of you." He gave her a small smile.

"I know, it's not that.." She looked back down at the blanket. "Than what is it?" He asked. "It's just that..I don't remember anything but I feel like something horrible has happened." She slowly placed her hand over her heart and gripped her shirt. "Like what?" Kakashi asked slightly furrowing his eyebrows down. "I don't know..That's what is bothering me the most about it.." Her voice started to shake.

"Hmm.." Minato had been listening and found himself even more curious. He sent the two ninja's away and walked back over to the bed. "I'm going to go and let you rest some more, I'll come back to check on you later." Minato gave her a sweet smile and than looked up at Kakashi nodding his head. Kakashi nodded his head back at him and watched Minato leave the room.

Kakashi gave one last look at the girl and than started to walk away but the girl quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. Kakashi looked down at his arm and than looked at her. "Are you..Are you leaving?" She asked nervously. Kakashi blinked and stared at her for a moment. It was strange to him how she suddenly trusted him so and felt safe with him around. "Yes, I'm going to speak to the Hokage." Kakashi turned back towards her. "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He gave her a calming smile. She stared at him with un sure eyes for a moment and than nodded slowly letting go of his arm. He gave her another smile and than walked away leaving the room.

Kakashi met Minato outside of the room. Minato turned towards him when he walked out of the room. "So what do you make out of this?" Minato asked him with a small smile on his face. "I don't know.." Kakashi slightly looked down with a small sigh. "I'm going to go let the Third Hokage know about this, would you like to come?" Minato asked Kakashi. "Not sure what I would be able to tell him..." Kakashi replied. "Alright than." Minato placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and than turned walking away.

Kakashi watched him and than looked back at the door. ' _I wonder if I should go back in.._ ' He thought to himself. He stood there for a moment staring at the door and than looked back down. ' _Nah, I'll let her rest.._ ' Kakashi decided. He slowly looked back up and than started to walk down the hallway to leave the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon the next day and Kakashi was returning to the village from a small mission that was given to him. The Hokage's didn't want him going far till they found out more about the girl he found. He wondered why they would need him around, it's not like he would know anymore than they would. Kakashi stopped walking and looked up at the sky with a small sigh. ' _I wonder if she's any better.._ ' He wondered as he watched a couple of birds fly over him.

The moment that thought came to him his mind he heard a soft sigh to the side of him. "Hm?" He slowly turned his head to see. It was the girl, she was out of the hospital and she did look better even though she still had her bandages on. She was standing on the bridge that stood over the river that went through the village. Kakashi began to examine her a bit.

He saw that someone had given her new cloths, she was wearing a light purple dress that cut off from her shoulders and stopped at her knees. She had a large black cloth wrapped around her waist that tied into a bow behind her and she was wearing normal black sandals. Her black hair hung around her shoulders and her bangs laid on her forehead.

Kakashi examined her face for a moment and saw the look of confusion and fear in her eyes. That's when he decided to finally walk over to her and see how she was doing. "Hey." His voice surprised her and made her jump. She quickly looked at him and than relaxed seeing it was him. "Oh hey, Ka-Kakashi right?" She gave him a small nervous smile. "Yea.." Kakashi replied walking up to the side of her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked putting a hand in his pocket. "I'm feeling alright, the doctors did a good job." She said slowly looking back down at the water. "Are you alright?" He asked examining her face more. "I don't know.." She replied quietly. "Everything is so odd." She slowly looked up at the sky allowing the warm wind to blow her hair to the side.

"I don't know where I am or..who I am...I guess.." She slowly looked down and away from him. "I understand." Was all Kakashi said in a reply. It wasn't much but she knew it had feeling behind it and it made her feel slightly better. "So you don't remember anything yet?" Kakashi asked. "No.." She frowned. "Not even your name?" He asked again. She shook her head.

"I see.." Kakashi looked up at the sky keeping his hand in his pocket. "Have you talked to the Hokage's yet?" He asked. "A little..But there isn't much I can tell them..There letting me stay here in the village till we get it all figured out." She placed her hands on the railing of the bridge and leaned forward on it. "You have a place to stay here?" Kakashi asked looking down at her.

"Yes, they've provided me with a small apartment room." A small grateful smile appeared on her face. "That's good." Kakashi looked back down at her. "It is but..." She moved her eyes away from him. "Hm?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't know where anything is in this village, I don't know anybody here..." She looked back down at the ground. "You know me." Kakashi replied rather quickly. "I know your name." She smiled a little.

"It's a start." Kakashi looked back up at the sky. "It is." She replied with a smile. "Well...If you are staying here you should have some kind of name that people can know you by...Right?" He looked back at her. She looked up at him meeting his eyes with hers. "Right." She gave him a quick nod and a smile. "So let's come up with a name to call you till you can remember your own..is that okay?" He asked her. "That's fine." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright let's see..." Kakashi turned his whole body towards her and examined her closely. She couldn't help but blush by the way he was examining her. "Kazumi.." He spoke the name softly. "Kazumi?" She tapped her chin thinking for a moment and than quickly looked up at him again. "Why Kazumi?" She asked with a smile. "Well.." He looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"You remind me of a princess and Kazumi is a princess name so..I just thought it fit." Kakashi slightly looked back at her. "How do I remind you of a princess?" She slightly tilted her head. "Well when people think of a princess the first thing that comes to their mind is a long haired pretty girl. So I just thought it fit." Kakashi spoke casually as he stuck his hand back in his pocket. She blinked a couple times as her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Oh.." She gave him a small smile. "So, how about it? Do you like that name?" He asked.

She slightly looked down thinking about it and than quickly looked up at him with a smile. "I like it!" Her smile grew. "Great. Than from now on till we know who you really are, you will be known as Kazumi." Kakashi spoke with a smile. "Right." She nodded with a light blush. "Now than, all that's left is a tour." Kakashi began to walk down off of the bridge. "Tour?" She asked him. Kakashi stopped and looked back at her. "Yea, if you're going to be staying than you should know where everything is right?" Kakashi gave her a small smile.

"Right." She nodded and smiled back at him. She quickly came off the bridge but stopped right in front of him. "Before we go." She held her hand up. "I have a question." She than put one finger up. "Alright, what is it?" He asked. She slowly brought her finger to her right eye. "Why is your eye covered?" She asked looked at his tilted head band. "Hm?" Kakashi slightly touched his head band and than slightly looked down thinking.

"It's a secret." He put his hand back down. "Oh?" She tilted her head curiously. "Yea but..Maybe some day I'll tell you. You never know." Kakashi gave her a smile and than turned around beginning to walk. "Now come on, after I show you the village I'll take you to one of the good restaurants in the village." He spoke casually walking. She quickly caught up to him and gave him a sweet smile. "Sounds good!" She slightly giggled.

About an hour had gone by since Kakashi started showing Kazumi around the village. "Anyways, this is the larger part of the marketplace in the village." He turned his head to look at her but she wasn't there. "Huh?" He quickly looked around for her. "Kazumi?" He called her name. He walked forward a little, it wasn't long till he found her. She didn't go far.

Kakashi examined her for a moment, she was at the flower shop and she was admiring the flowers that were outside for display. Kakashi casually walked over to her. "Do you see something that interests you?" He asked placing his hands into his pockets. "These flowers are so pretty." She said with a smile and bright eyes. "They're so healthy and happy." She knelt down more and lightly touched the petals of a purple flower. "Happy?" Kakashi asked curious. "Yes." She stood up straight and looked at him meeting eye contact.

"Happy." She smiled more. "How do you know?" He asked her looking down at the flower that she had just touched. "Because they are in the fresh air, wouldn't you be happy if you were finally out in the open after being cooped up in a building all night?" She looked back down at the flowers. "I suppose.." Kakashi slightly looked back at her. "They enjoy the feeling of the sun on their petals and the wind on their stems." Kazumi lightly touched another flower and than smelled it's sweet scent. "Happy flowers put out a sweet scent." She said with a smile.

"You seem to know a lot about flowers.." Kakashi pointed out. Kazumi stood back up but she kept her eyes on the flowers. "I guess so." She tapped her chin with her finger thinking about it for a moment. "Anyways, sorry for getting distracted." She apologized blushing lightly. "Don't worry about it." Kakashi gave her a calm smile. "Come on. I think I've showed you the majority of the village, let's go get something to eat." Kakashi began to walk but she didn't follow.

Once he realized that she didn't follow, he looked back behind him to look at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Well.." She slightly looked away. "It's just that you've already taken the time out of your day to show me around I don't want to be a burden any longer.." She fiddled with her dress. "You're not a burden." Kakashi walked back up to her. "Are you sure?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Yes I'm sure." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Now come on, I bet your hungry." He nudged his head to the side and than began to walk. She watched him for a moment and than nodded back and quickly caught up with him walking along his side.

Kakashi took her to a small restaurant that didn't have a whole lot of people in it. He thought that would be best since she was so nervous about everything. They both sat down at a table, Kazumi looked around. She quickly sat up straight when they were brought there menu's and some drinks. Kakashi had started reading his but Kazumi looked at hers confused.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked noticing the look on her face. "I just don't really know anything on here..." She said a bit embarrassed. "Well let's see here." Kakashi took her menu and sat it flat on the table. He ran his fingers along the words. "The sweet dumplings are pretty popular here, why no try those?" He looked back up at her. "I guess I could." She gave him a small smile and a shrug.

Kakashi nodded and called the waiter over. He ordered them a plate full of sweet dumplings and along with some rice balls. It was simple and he was sure she would like it. Kakashi poured himself some Sake. "Hm?" He slightly looked up noticing that Kazumi was staring at it curiously. "Would you like to try some?" He asked holding the cup to her. "Maybe.." She slowly took the cup and and looked into it staring at the liquid.

She smelled it a little and than slowly took it into her mouth. Kakashi watched her face and than the next thing he knew her cheeks swelled and the sake was no longer in her mouth but now on the floor. Kazumi coughed and gagged at the bitter taste of the drink. "Well it's not for everybody." Kakashi gave her a small smile and a chuckle. "Sorry.." She wiped her mouth as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi continued to smile at her. Approaching footsteps caused Kakashi to turn his head, it was the waiter bringing them their food. "Ah here we are." He smiled taking the plates and setting them down in front of them. "Try the sweet dumpling first." Kakashi picked up the pick that had at least four dumplings on it. Kazumi carefully took it from him and examined it for a moment.

She took one off of the pick and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it a couple times and than her cheeks flushed and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Wow there so good!" She exclaimed happily and than took another one into her mouth chewing it happily. "Knew you'd like those." Kakashi gave her a calm smile. "Kakashi!" His smile quickly faded when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

It was Gai. "Hello Gai, what happened to the deal?" Kakashi slightly looked at him. "Right, the deal." Gai rubbed his chin with a grin on his face. "The deal was to not bother you Kakashi, but there was nothing about saying hi to this.." Gai's eyes went to Kazumi who was sitting uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't know Gai and his presence made her nervous and slightly afraid.

The next thing Kazumi knew Gai was down in front of her on one knee and he had her hand in his. "I couldn't help but notice you from a far." Everything seemed to stop and Kazumi blinked at Gai confused. "I'm Might Gai, may I know your name?" Gai gave her his usual cheesy grin and she swore she saw his teeth sparkle. "Um..Well right now it's Kazumi.." She slowly answered him. "Kazumi? What a beautiful name." Gai's eyes started to sparkle. "Oh brother." Kakashi sighed.

"Um..." Kazumi looked at Gai confused and than looked over at Kakashi not sure of what to do. "Gai, do you mind. We're having dinner here." Kakashi spoke gesturing his hand to the food. Gai's eyebrow twitched as he slowly sneered at Kakashi. "Kakashi do you mind." Gai stood up placing his hands on his hips. "I'm having a moment here." Gai gestured his hand to Kazumi who was noticably uncomfortable.

"A moment?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Gai some what mocking him. "Yes Kakashi, need me to spell it out for you." Gai sneered at Kakashi more. "Sure go a head." Kakashi leaned forward on the table. Gai's eyebrow twitched again as he glared at Kakashi. Before Gai could say anything else Asuma and Kurenai walked up cutting him off. "Hey Gai what are you doing, our food is ready." Asuma looked at Gai and than noticed Kakashi and Kazumi.

"Oh hey Kakashi." Asuma gave him a small smile. "Asuma, Kurenai." Kakashi nodded to them both. "You on a date?" Kurenai gave him a small grin. "No, just having some dinner till Gai interrupted us." Kakashi's eyes went to Gai's who was sneering at him. "Hey wait a minute." Asuma was examining Kazumi. "You're the girl that just got out of the hospital right?" He asked her. Kazumi was looking away from everybody and down at the table. She nodded nervously.

Kakashi examined her for a moment and noticed how nervous she was because of how many people were now near them. "Yea I heard about that from the others. Good to see you are okay." Asuma gave her a smile but she just kept her eyes away from him. "Someone's shy." Kurenai pointed out with a small smile. "I'm sorry.." Kazumi apologized nervously. Kurenai blinked and looked at her a bit confused. "Come on, let's leave them be." Asuma placed his hand on Kurenai's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Before they left Gai quickly took Kazumi's hand back into his and placed a soft kiss on it. "Till we meet again." Gai winked at her and than walked away along with Kurenai and Asuma. When they left Kazumi let out a small sigh of relief. "People make you nervous?" Kakashi asked her casually. "I guess, sorry.." Kazumi felt a bit embarrassed from it. "Don't be, I understand. You don't have any memory and don't know anybody else here but you will and it'll be easier everyday." Kakashi gave her a calm smile.

Kazumi smiled back at him and nodded. "Right." She agreed. "Now let's get back to eating our food before it gets too cold shall we?" Kakashi took some dumplings and rice balls as did Kazumi. They both finished their food along with small talk. When they finished Kakashi offered to walk Kazumi back to her apartment which she quickly agreed.

As they reached the apartment Kazumi took out the key that the Hokage gave her and started to unlock the door. When the door unlocked she turned around to face Kakashi. "Thank you for today, it's good to know that I won't be getting lost every time I wonder off now." She said with a small giggle. "No problem." Kakashi smiled at her. "Also thanks for the dinner, it was nice." She slightly looked down with a smile and a light blush. "It was my pleasure." Kakashi continued to smile at her. "Um.." She began but stopped growing nervous.

Kakashi blinked and looked at her curiously. She slowly looked back up at Kakashi with a light blush covering her cheeks. "I'll see you again right?" She asked nervously. "Of course, it's not that big of a village." Kakashi replied with a smile. She relaxed as a warm smile appeared on her face. "Good." She sighed in relief a little. "I should probably let you go to get some rest before it gets too late." Kakashi said looked up at the night sky. "O-oh right.." Kazumi nodded. "Good night Kazumi." Kakashi smiled at her and than turned walking away. "Good night Kakashi." She slightly whispered watching him walk away. She than turned going into her apartment calling it a night.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun poured into Kazumi's small room, she slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw a bird perched on her window seal enjoying the warm morning breeze and just like yesterday she still had no idea what had happened to her. Through out the night she had strange dreams that resembled flash backs but she still couldn't make anything out of them.

Kazumi sat up in her bed and stretched letting a loud yawn out. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the floor nervously. She was trying to decide what to do, she knew the Hokage's were still expecting answers from her but she didn't have any to give. Kazumi got out of bed and ran a brush through her hair, she decided she would get out and explore a bit on her own thought she was hoping to see a certain person today.

The thought of Kakashi brought a light blush to her cheeks. She started to remember when she woke up in the forest with no idea where she was or who she was. She felt like she wondered around for hours till she finally found a road, and him. When she first saw him, his face burned into her memory and when she awoke in the hospital he was all she thought about. He was the first she saw and because of that she felt a special connection to him.

Kazumi put her brush down and quickly slipped her cloths on along with her sandals. She walked outside and looked around. She looked below the railing and saw a few people walking about the streets. She let out a nervous sigh and turned walking down the steps. Even though Kakashi showed her around the village she still didn't really know where she was going. She was just going.

While she walked through the village she kept her head down and avoided eye contact. Several people looked at her in a strange way but she tried to ignore them. "Hey there." The familiar voice made her jump and freeze in place. Kazumi slightly looked up and saw that it was Kurenai from yesterday. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile. "Oh I'm fine." Kazumi replied with a nervous smile.

"That's good, if you don't mind me pointing this out. You look a little lost." Said Kurenai keeping her smile up. "I am a little..I'm just walking around." Kazumi slightly looked away awkwardly. "Would you like some company?" Kurenai asked slightly tipping her head. Kazumi quickly looked back up at her. "Oh no that's okay! You don't have to take your time out of the day for me." Kazumi waved her hand with a nervous smile on her face. "Are you sure? I don't mind." Kurenai kept her sweet smile on her face. "Yes I'm sure. I'm just going to explore a bit on my own for now." Kazumi said with a slight shrug keeping her smile on her face. "Alright, but if you need any help later don't hesitate to ask." Kurenai spoke sweetly. Kazumi nodded and than bowed a little. She turned to continue walking down the road she picked.

Kazumi had been walking around for a while now and disappointingly didn't run into Kakashi but she figured she'd see him again eventually. She came to the bridge that she found yesterday. She started to walk across it and was going to stop to look at the fish in the river but something in the wind started to call her. She wasn't sure what it was but she had a feeling that she should follow it.

As the wind blew past her it sounded like a voice whispering in her ear. She followed a trail through the trees, the more she followed it the stronger her feeling became. Finally she came to the end of a trail and it led her to an open field of flowers. "Wow!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. She started to look around stepping out in the open a bit, though she had reached her destination she could still feeling something pulling her forward.

Kazumi started to walk forward looking around at all of the flowers till she finally reached the spot that was calling out to her. She was led to a small hill that had a single purple flower on it. Kazumi tilted her head at it, she sat down on her knees beside it and examined the flower. Kazumi blinked and carefully ran a finger underneath one of the pedals.

Kakashi had just returned to the village and was trying to decide if he should go say hi to Kazumi or not. "Hey Kakashi!" Kurenia spotted him from the distance and came running towards him. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at her. "I saw your girlfriend a little while ago." Kurenia snickered. "She's not my girlfriend." Kakashi replied with a sigh. "Well whatever." Kurenia shrugged. "Do you now where she is?" Kakashi hesitantly asked her. "Hm?" Kurenia raised an eyebrow at him with a girn on her face.

"If she's not your girlfriend why do you want to know?" She leaned forward grinning at him. "Just wanted to say hi is all." Kakashi said casually looking up at the sky with his hands in his pocket. Kurenia raised an eyebrow back up a him as she crossed his arms but he just kept looking up at the sky waiting. "I saw her head that way." Kurenia said nudging her head to the side. "Thanks." Kakashi quickly turned away and began to walk in the direction Kurenia spoke of.

Kakashi had been looking around for awhile till he came to the trail that led to the flower field. He walked down the path reaching the field and immediately seeing Kazumi in the distance.

Kazumi was in the same spot near the flower, she was starring down at it with a smile. "Hey." Kakashi's voice made her jump. She looked at him and once she saw him her eyes lit up. "Kakashi!" She said with a bright smile. "I see you've been out and about today." Kakashi said walking to the side of her. "A bit." She replied with a smile looking back down at the flower.

"This is a beautiful field." Kazumi pointed out as she carefully traced her finger over the flowers pedals again. "Yes, it's used mainly for classes for the kids." Kakashi said looking around. "I see you are drawn to this flower out of all of them though." Kakashi looked back down at her. "Can I ask why?" He said kneeling down beside her.

Kazumi looked at him for a moment meeting eye contact and than looked back down at the flower. "I think she's lonely." Kazumi spoke quietly. "She?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Yea.." Kazumi kept looking down at the flower. "I think she wants some company." Kazumi said with a sweet smile. "Really?" Kakashi asked slightly confused.

Kazumi quickly looked up at him realizing how strange that sounded. "Oh I'm sorry! This must sound crazy since I'm talking about a flower..." She blushed lightly looking away. "No, not at all." Kakashi spoke with a small sarcastic tone. Kazumi frowned a little feeling a bit embarrassed. Kakashi noticed the look on her face and quickly cleared his throat. "So..What can we do to..Not make the flower lonely?" Kakashi asked standing on his feet.

Kazumi looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "You want to help her?" She asked with a small smile. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Kakashi shrugged putting his hands in his pocket. Kazumi smiled more at him and looked back down at the flower, she once again traced her fingers across it's pedals and stared at it for a moment. She than turned her head and her eyes were drawn to a certain white flower.

Kazumi pointed to the flower. "Think we can move that flower with out killing it?" She asked looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at the flower and stared at it for a moment. "Sure, we can try." Kakashi got out his kunia and walked over to the flower. He knelt down in front of it and started to dig around it using his knife.

Kazumi smiled and than turned back around and began to dig a hole next to the purple flower with her hands. It only took Kakashi a few minutes to safely dig up the white flower. He carefully walked back over with it in his hands. He knelt down and carefully placed the flower into the hole that Kazumi dug.

They both patted dirt around the flower till it was snug in the ground. The moment they were done the wind blew in the flowers directions and caused the flowers to twirl around each other. Kazumi smiled at them and Kakashi could help but admire it. Kazumi looked at her hands and started to wipe them off on her dress.

"Here." Kakashi took out a cloth from his pocket and started to wipe Kazumi's hands off. Kazumi watched him and than slightly looked up at him. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly looked away from him. Kakashi slowly let go of her hands realizing how the situation looked he cleared his throat and put the cloth back in his pocket.

"You hungry?" He asked standing back up on his feet. Kazumi blinked and looked up at him. "You want to get dinner again?" She asked him. "Yea.." Kakashi replied calmly. "Oh I can't have you buying me dinner again, I feel bad for you buying me dinner yesterday." Kazumi slightly looked away. "I don't mind really." Kakashi held his hand out to her.

Kazumi looked up at his hand and than looked up at him. Kakashi gave her a calm smile, Kazumi returned the smile and grabbed his hand letting Kakashi help her up from the ground. She dusted her dress off and looked back up at him with a smile. "Come one, I'll take you somewhere else today." Kakashi nudged his head to the side and began to walk. Kazumi blushed lightly and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple weeks since Kazumi arrived to the Leaf Village. Every now and than when she would fall asleep she would have vision like dreams, it wasn't much but she would tell the Hokage's when she would have them and like she expected they never knew what to make of them. They have told Kazumi that she can stay in the village as long as she liked and she was grateful to them for that.

She had spent most days with Kakashi, the days he was at the village and not off on a mission. He had been helping her get used to everybody and everything, it was difficult for her. She still grew nervous around large crowds but when she was with Kakashi, she would almost forget about it.

Kazumi had just gotten out of the shower and dried her hair. She was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She was in deep thought till a loud knock on her door made her jump. She put her brush down and quickly got up rushing over to the door. She opened the door and immediately her eyes lit up once she saw it was Kakashi. "Kakashi!" She gave him a cheerful smile. "Hey Kazumi." He gave her a calm smile.

Kazumi stepped to the side and allowed him to walk into the room though he didn't bother closing the door behind him. She found that curious. She noticed a certain look on his face as he looked around the room. "Is something wrong Kakashi?" She asked putting her hands down in front of her. "Not really..Just came by to tell you something annoying.." Kakashi replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kazumi blinked and tilted her head at him. Kakashi let out a small sigh and turned towards her meeting eye contact. "I've been a assigned a new mission." He began. "Oh, that's not that annoying." She gave him a small smile. "If it was a small mission it wouldn't be annoying.." He rubbed the back of his head again. Kazumi looked at him confused. "This mission is going to take me away from the village for a few days." A frown appeared on Kazumi's face once he finished.

Kakashi noticed her expression change and let out another sigh. "I know you don't do well around others by yourself but I don't really have a choice.." Kakashi slightly looked away from her. Kazumi looked down and away from him thinking for a moment. After a moment of awkward silence she looked back up at him. "It's okay!" She suddenly reassured him giving him a smile.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at her a bit confused and surprised. "It's your duty right? And it's not like you'll be gone forever." She gave him a nervous chuckle. "Yea.." Kakashi examined her face. She was acting okay but he could see that she really was nervous to be alone. "Besides.." She slightly looked down keeping the smile on her face. "I gotta get used to being around people by myself eventually right?" She slowly looked back up at him with calm eyes.

"So you'll be okay?" He asked slowly. "Yea, I'll be fine." She waved her hand in front of him reassuringly. "When do you leave?" She asked rather quickly. "Here soon." He answered with a sigh. "Oh." Her smile slightly faded but than it quickly returned. "Well than you probably don't want to keep them waiting then right?" She gave him a calm smile. "Right.." He examined her face more.

They both stood there for a moment in silence staring at each other. It looked Kakashi had something on his mind that he wanted to do but he didn't do it. He just lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He said finally giving her a smile. "Okay." She nodded returning his smile. Kakashi looked into her eyes a moment longer and than slowly let go of her shoulder and left.

Once the door shut behind him Kazumi let out a deep shaky sigh. She told him that she would be okay but she didn't really know. She had never really been alone before in the Leaf Village, when Kakashi was on a mission he usually returned the day he left. She let out another sigh and slowly walked to the window and looked out at the village thinking to herself for a moment.

' _I have to get used to it eventually.._ ' She thought to herself with a sigh. She stepped outside slipping her sandals on and headed to the village. As she walked she kept her head down and her hands to her side, she looked around nervously with her eyes to see if she saw anyone she recognized. "Kazumi." Kurenai's voice caused Kazumi to jump a bit and quickly look at her. "Oh, hello Kurenai." Kazumi gave her a friendly but nervous smile.

"Out about the town today?" Kurenai asked with a smile. "A bit." Kazumi replied. "I hear Kakashi is on a mission for a couple days." Kurenai placed her hands on her hips. "Yea.." Kazumi slightly looked down with a small frown. Kurenai examined Kazumi's face for a moment and couldn't help but smile at it. She could see that Kazumi was fond of Kakashi. "Well if you want company I'll be here." Kurenai gave her a friendly smile.

Kazumi looked up at her a bit surprised and than smiled. "Alright..that sounds okay.." Kazumi said nervously. Kurenai looked at her surprised and than gave her a big smile. "Great! I have some things to do today, why don't you come with me?" Before she could let Kazumi answer, Kurenai quickly grabbed her hand and began to walk off in a hurry. "This way." Kurenai spoke cheerfully. "O-okay!" Kazumi stuttered as she stumbled around.

The two days without Kakashi wasn't as bad as Kazumi thought it would be. She spent the two days mostly with Kurenai who was enjoyable to be around. They ran into Gai quite a bit and he decided to hang around them most of the time, Kazumi found that odd but he made her laugh.

It was late afternoon almost to the evening and Kakashi was finally returning to the village. He was relieved to be home and once he stepped foot in the village Kazumi was the first to come to his mind. It was a strange feeling he had about her but he enjoyed it.

Kakashi was on his way to Kazumi's apartment when he heard familiar laughter. He looked to the over to the side and saw that it was Kazumi and Kurenai sitting on a bench eating sweet dumplings. Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the bench. The approaching footsteps made Kazumi and Kurenai both to look up.

When Kazumi saw it was Kakashi her eyes lit up. "Kakashi!" She jumped up with a happy smile on her face. "Kazumi." Kakashi returned her smile placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "When did you get back?" Kurenai asked. "Just now, I was on my way to-" He cut himself off looking at Kazumi. "I was just about to come say hi to Kazumi." Kakashi cleared his throat slightly looking away. Kazumi slightly looked down with a smile and blushed cheeks.

Kurenai couldn't help but chuckle as she stood up. She opened her mouth to speak but a large smoke cloud appearing by them cut her off and made them all jump. "Kakashi!" A loud familiar voice came from the smoke. "I wonder who that is..." Kakashi spoke sarcastically as he sighed. Kazumi had quickly hidden behind Kakashi from the startling noise that came from it.

Just as Kakashi thought, it was Gai. "You're time is up Kakashi!" Gai walked up to them in confidence. "Hello Gai." Kakashi said with a sigh. "I believe it's your turn to name the challenge this time Kakashi." Gai chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Do we really have to do this now?" Kakashi sighed. "Yes! I kept my end of the deal now it's time!" Gai pointed at Kakashi.

Kazumi slowly walked out from behind Kakashi and to Kurenai. "What's going on?" She asked. "Gai and Kakashi are rivals, Gai challenges Kakashi ever so often." Kurenai answered. "Oh.." Kazumi looked at them still a bit confused. Gai had suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" Kurenai looked around and when she looked back at Kazumi he was there.

Gai was kneeling down on one knee and had Kazumi's hand in his. "My apologies pretty lady. I didn't see you there." Gai's eyes started to sparkle as everything started to slow down around him again. "Uhm..That's okay.." Kazumi watched him confused. "Beautiful and sweet. You are perfect in every way." Gai gave her a cheesy smile and once again she thought she saw his teeth shine.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Gai try and a move on Kazumi. "Now if you don't mind, let me deal with my rival here and I'll take you out on a romantic date later." The air around them started to sparkle. Gai closed his eyes and pursed his lips out towards Kazumi's hand. When his lips touched her hand the feeling was different than he thought it would be.

He imagined her skin to be soft and smooth but they felt...hairy...' _Wait.._ ' Gai quickly opened his eyes and looked down at what he thought was her hand but it was a paw. His eyes grew wide as he slowly looked up and saw that he had just kissed the paw of a big panting dog. "Bah!" Gai quickly jumped back and started to spit on the ground.

Gai looked over at Kakashi and saw that Kazumi was standing behind him giggling. Gai looked back over to the dog and realized that it was one of Kakashi's ninja hounds. Gai quickly glared at Kakashi as his face flustered red from the anger. "Kakashi!" He yelled. "What's wrong? I thought you two looked cute together." Kakashi spoke casually looking over at the dog.

"That does it!" Gai yelled pointing at Kakashi. "You and me right now!" Gai glared at Kakashi. Kazumi blinked looking back and forth from Gai to Kakashi. Kakashi let out a sigh. "Fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Not here though, it's not polite to fight in front of a pretty lady." Gai looked back over at Kazumi with sparkling eyes. Kazumi couldn't help but shiver at the look Gai was giving her.

"Right." Kakashi said with another sigh. Kakashi looked at Kazumi one last time and than he and Gai both jumped up in the air quickly disappearing. "Well that was..Something.." Kurenai chuckled. "Yea.." Kazumi said looked at the dog scratching her cheek. The dog barked at Kazumi and than disappeared into a smoke cloud. "Oh!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Come one, let's go for a walk." Kurenai said giving Kazumi a smile. "Alright." Kazumi nodded returning her smile. Kurenai and Kazumi both walked off immediately making small talk. Kazumi couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi and Gai were doing but than she decided it was better not to know.

It was getting late and Kazumi decided to head home, she was disappointed that she didn't really get to see Kakashi today but she knew there was always yesterday. She walked down the dark street that let to her apartment. "Hey." Kazumi jumped from the sudden dark figure leaning up against a building. She watched it for a moment till it walked out into the light, she smiled when she saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" She smiled walking up to him. She examined him and saw that he had bruises on his face and looked like he had just got done with a fight. "What happened!?" She asked looking over him. "Just a sparring match between me and Gai." Kakashi answered her. "It was a tie.." Kakashi slightly looked up at the night sky.

"Do you guys do stuff like this often?" Kazumi asked examining his face more. "More than I'd like." Kakashi answered with a sigh. "Oh." Kazumi tilted her head slightly. "Want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked looking back down at her. "Okay!" Kazumi gave him a sweet smile. Kakashi returned her smile and began to walk by her side down the dark road

It didn't take them long to reach Kazumi's apartment but she wished it had taken them long she could spend some more time with Kakashi. "So..Do you have a mission tomorrow?" Kazumi asked stopping in front of her door. "No, I have the day off tomorrow." Kakashi replied. "Really?" Kazumi asked showing excitement on her face.

She than realized what she must of sounded like and quickly looked down with blushing cheeks. "If you like, we could..grab lunch tomorrow?" Kakashi asked her slightly looking up. "I would like that." Kazumi looked back up at him with a smile. "Great, than I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi looked back at her returning her smile.

He than turned to walk away but she quickly stopped him. "Wait!" She held her hand out to him. Kakashi looked back at her slightly curious. Kazumi blinked slightly blushing. She quickly looked down holding her hands down in front of her. "Would you like me to take care of those bruises and cuts for you?" She asked nervously.

"Hm?" Kakashi slightly touched his face thinking for a moment. "Alright." He answered. Kazumi looked at him a bit surprised and than smiled. She turned opening her door and walking inside. Kakashi followed her in and shut the door behind him. He started to look around the room for a moment, he had been in her house before but only for a little bit. It was strange to actually be in there.

Kazumi walked out of the bathroom with a small bowl full of warm water and a cloth. Kakashi watched her sit down on the couch and pat the spot next to her. Kakashi walked over and casually sat down right next to her. Kazumi couldn't help but blush as Kakashi turned his face towards her.

Kazumi dipped the rag in the water and started to gently wipe dirt away from his scratches and bruises. Kakashi winced a little but than relaxed. Kazumi didn't bother with his mask or his head band, she felt like he would rather keep his privacy by keeping them up so she just patted around them. Kazumi looked down at his hands seeing how dirty they were, she gently took one of his hands into hers and removed his gloves beginning to wipe dirt away.

Kakashi looked down at his hand watching her but than he found himself slowly looking up at her and just sat there watching her face. Admiring it. He liked the way her hair was always over one shoulder, he liked the way her bangs complemented her face, and he really liked her eyes. Her emerald green eyes that sparkled when she was happy. For a moment Kazumi was distracted with getting his hands cleaned up but than she noticed his eyes were on her. Kazumi slowly looked up at him meeting eye contact, even when she looked at him back he didn't look away.

Just a couple weeks ago Kazumi was just a girl that Kakashi had helped but now, she was so much more to him. Kakashi had never really felt this way about anyone before and he was glad that she made him feel this way. ' _What's he thinking about?_ ' Kazumi wondered as they stared into each others eyes.

Kazumi slightly jumped feeling Kakashi's hand slide over hers, she looked down at their hands seeing that he left it on top of hers. The feeling of it made her heart jump and her stomach flutter with butterflies. She quickly looked back up at him and blushed seeing that his face was closer to hers. There was something in his eyes, she wasn't sure what it was but it was something...

' _What would he do if I.._ ' Kazumi's eyes went to his mask. She always wondered what he looked like under it and of course she couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like. The more Kazumi thought about it the more her cheeks grew red. Kazumi felt Kakashi's hand slightly run up her arm sending chills down her spine.

Kakashi stared into her eyes a bit longer before leaning in closer to her face, he was close enough now to where he could feel her breath on his face. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, it was all just happening. But than he could see the nervousness in her eyes. ' _It's too soon.._ ' He realized slowly leaning back and letting go of her hand. Kazumi blinked and looked at him a bit confused.

"It's getting late, I should go." Kakashi spoke with a calm and quiet voice as he got up from the cough. "Oh..Okay.." Kazumi quickly got up following him to the door. Kakashi opened the door but before walking out of it, he looked back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kakashi gave her a calm smile. "Okay." She nodded returning his smile. Kakashi looked at her a moment longer and than walked out the door closing it behind him.

Once he left Kazumi's face went full on red and she bolted for her bedroom and into her bed. ' _What just happened!?_ ' She buried her face into her pillow trying to calm herself down. Her heart was racing in her chest and her stomach was full of butterflies. For a moment there she thought he was going to kiss her...She found herself wishing that he had...

Kazumi let out a big sigh and buried her face into her pillow again. "I just need to sleep this off..." She mumbled into her pillow. But it felt almost impossible to fall asleep after that happened. After she got ready for bed she just laid there staring at the ceiling holding a pillow to her chest. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she closed her eyes and thought about Kakashi some more. She was excited about tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had gone by since Kazumi had come to the Leaf Village. She had grown comfortable around all of the people and even enough to get a part time job. She felt like she was mooching off of the Hokage's for letting her stay in her apartment for free. She also wanted to start paying for dinner when her and Kakashi ate out together but he never allowed her to.

Kazumi's job was at the flower shop that was run by a nice family. She helped maintain the flowers and made sure they were happy, the owner seemed to enjoy having Kazumi around. She always seemed like she knew what she was doing when it came to flowers and she did a good job.

It made Kakashi happy to see Kazumi getting along with people in the village, she seemed to fit in pretty well. She came a long way from being the nervous mystery girl to one of the Leaf's own citizens. At least everyone treated her like one of them. Kakashi was out on a small mission with Asuma and Gai.

It felt strange to be doing a normal mission with them, he usually did missions alone now a days. "Are we done here?" Kakashi asked standing on top of a large tree branch. "Almost." Gai replied knelt down in front of a tree. "You anxious to get back to your girl Kakashi?" Asuma chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi said casually while he looked up at the sky. "Right." Asuma couldn't help but chuckle again.

"There!" Gai said while standing up and dusting off his hands. "The package is in place and ready to pick up by the others." Gai said proudly. "About time." Kakashi replied jumping down from the tree. "So we done here?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets. "Yea, let's head back and report." Gai nodded. Kakashi and Asuma nodded back and they all jumped into the trees to return to the Leaf Village.

"That's it for today Kazumi! You can head home now if you like." The owner of the store smiled at Kazumi. "Alright." She nodded. She took of her apron that was covered in mud and walked out of the store. She turned and waved to the owner and started to walk down the street. ' _I should pick some things up on my way back._ ' Kazumi thought to herself as she headed down the street.

It took Kazumi about an hour to finish shopping. She had her arms full of bags and a content smile on her face. The afternoon was beginning to change into the evening and Kazumi couldn't help but wonder when Kakashi was going to return. They were close but as far as Kazumi knew, they were still just friends. She felt disappointed when she would think about it but she tried to distract herself from it. He still came around her like it was nothing so at least she had that much.

Kazumi was only a block away from her apartment and was deep in thought, but a gush of wind almost knocking her down knocked her out of it. Kazumi stopped in the middle of the road and just stood there staring straight ahead. Something in the wind was speaking to her, whispers all around her but she couldn't make out any of them except for one that kept repeating louder and louder. " _Run._ " She felt her heart stop and her muscles tense up.

Before she could react she felt the cool sensation of a Kunai blade be placed on her neck. Kazumi's breath stopped. "Princess." The whispered voice slithered through her ear and made her shiver. She slowly moved her eyes to the side trying to see who it was that was behind her but she couldn't see them. "Took us a long time to find you Princess." The Kunai was pressed closer to her neck.

' _What's going on..._ ' Kazumi's mind was going from place to place as sweat slowly ran down her face. "Come with me quietly and we won't have a problem." A rough hand grabbed her jaw lifting her head up so that the Kunai knife could be raised up her neck. ' _What do I do..._ ' Her mind started to panic as her legs started to shake. She felt like they were going to give out.

But than suddenly the sound of running footsteps behind them cut off her thoughts and caused who ever was holding the knife to her neck to quickly look back. "Princess!" The loud voice seemed familiar to Kazumi.

She was suddenly pushed out of the way and onto the ground. The next thing she knew she heard the sound of blades clashing together. "Is the village under attack?!" She heard a distant ninja yell as they too heard the fight. Kazumi quickly regained herself and slowly looked back at the two men fighting.

The one who had held a knife to her throat had black hair tied into a long braid, his eyes were bright amber, and half of his face was covered by a black mask. The one who had saved her seemed familiar to her. He had long blonde hair and silver eyes, he wielded a sword that called to her. Kazumi stared at the blonde ninja as if he were a long lost friend but...She didn't know who he was.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the ground below her began to shake. Dirt exploded behind her sending her forward with a scream, another enemy ninja had come out of the ground and lunged at Kazumi. "Come here! Come here!" He laughed in a mad way. He had spiked up silver hair and blue eyes.

Kazumi tried to escape but the mad ninja had grabbed her leg and dragged her to him. "Don't think so! Don't think so!" He laughed loudly. "Entanglement Jutsu!" Vines suddenly came flying from the distance and wrapped around the mad ninja causing him to fall to the ground. Kazumi looked up in the direction they came from and there stood a girl. A girl who looked older than Kazumi but resembled her a lot, almost like a sibling would.

She too had black hair but it was short and her eyes were crystal blue. Her eyes than met Kazumi's and softened for a moment till more enemy ninja appeared around them. She glared at them and quickly looked back at Kazumi. "Chiyo run!" She yelled as loud as she could. ' _Chiyo? Is she talking to me?_ ' Kazumi blinked in confusion as she continued to stare at her. "What are you doing! Run!" The girl screamed at her.

Kazumi did as she was told and quickly got to her feet making a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" A woman with red hair and black eyes on a nearby building yelled. Before she could be stopped by the other she quickly jumped down from the building and ran after Kazumi.

As Kazumi ran she saw fighting everywhere, it had only taken a second for the Leaf Village ninja to respond but it seemed they were fighting against unfamiliar jutsu and enemy's so they were struggling. ' _Who are these people?!_ ' Kazumi thought in a panic. ' _Why are they here!?_ ' Tears started to weld up in her eyes out of fear. She could hear the woman who was chasing her getting closer to her.

The red haired woman quickly did her hand signs and than pointed two fingers out towards Kazumi. "Fire Lily!" She yelled. The ground underneath Kazumi's feet began to glow red causing her to stop. Just below her feet formed a giant red lily that looked like it was formed from chakra. Her eyes widened and than it exploded right under her.

The explosion was heard through out all of the village, and even outside of it. The loud explosion caused Kakashi and the others to stop and quickly look at each other. "What was that!" Gai yelled. "I don't know but I think it came from the village!" Kakashi quickly took off with the other two right behind him.

They could see the smoke in the distance and it made them run faster. As they got closer they could hear blades clashing together and yells of pain from injured ninja. "Hurry!" Kakashi yelled jumped a head of the other two.

They finally reached the gates of the village and the first thing they saw was brutal fighting. Leaf Village ninja's laid on the ground along with some of the enemy ninja. Kakashi looked at one of the enemy's to examine them but he had no idea who they were. "These guys..I've never seen them before.." Gai said as he was also observing one. "Their not from any place I know." Asuma pointed out. "You're right...They're an unfamiliar enemy.." Kakashi turned one of the Leaf's ninja over and suddenly gasped taking a few steps back.

"What is it?!" Gia and Asuma quickly rushed over and when they did they too gasped and looked down in shock.

The face of the ninja had small vines growing out of his cheek and into his eyes and mouth. It looked like he was sufficated and killed that way. "What the hell!" Asuma shouted. Kakashi slowly examined the other ninjas and saw that some of them too died that way and others had vines growing out of their body and strangled with them. "What kind of jutsu is this?" Gai knelt down and touched the vines. "I don't know..." Kakashi slowly looked over them all.

The fighting suddenly got louder making them all jump and look into the village. "Come on!" Kakashi quickly took off. "Right!" Asuma and Gai both nodded and quickly ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such late updates! I'm always so busy but I am trying to post chapters at least once a week! I know thats bad forgive me! V.V SO SORRY!**

* * *

A loud ringing sound was all Kazumi could hear, her eyes were shut tight and her body throbbed with pain. When the ringing started to slowly fade away she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She expected to be dead since the explosion but it seemed that the explosion wasn't meant to kill her. It was meant to blow the ground out from underneath her to trap her.

Kazumi's body was in pain from the hard fall but she was able to get up on her feet. She slowly looked up at the woman who had done this to her. The red headed woman was standing there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. She wore a short red kimono that didn't make it past her thys and short black shorts underneath it. Her shoes reached up to here knees and her headband was a symbol nobody could recognize.

Kazumi only stared at the woman in confusion, she began to hear the fighting all around her and screams from the Leaf Villages ninja. A sudden sharp pain came to Kazumi's head making her fall to her knees, she gripped her head with both hands and tightly shut her eyes. Everything started to become a blur and noises around her started to mute.

"Nina!" She heard a loud voice yell. Kazumi slowly looked up and tried to see but it was hard, the fall had caused her to hit her head and it was hard to focus. She saw the woman turn at the call of the name and a man run up to her. She was Nina. "What the hell was that!?" The man yelled. "We're supposed to capture her alive, no half dead!" The man scolded the woman more.

"Hmph.." Nina quickly looked away annoyed. "She wouldn't stop running so I took things into my own hands." She replied with an attitude. "Well you didn't have to go that far." The man looked down at Kazumi. "What's the big deal? The way I see it this way was best, she can't run and she's not dead." Nina looked back at the man pointing to Kazumi.

He glared at her for a moment longer and than sighed accepting it. "Fine, whatever. Just gather her up so we can get out of here already." He pointed to Kazumi. "Yea yea." Nina quickly jumped down in the large crater she created and walked towards Kazumi. "Come on princess, it's time to go." She said with a mean grin.

Kazumi tried to get to her feet but she couldn't so the best she could do to get away was to fall back onto her bottom and scoot away from the woman trying to capture her. "No! I won't go with you!" Kazumi yelled as she tried to get away as quickly as possible but it was useless. Nina glared at her annoyed and quickly jumped in the air and landed behind her stopping her. She quickly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back placing a knife to her throat. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." She whispered in an evil voice.

Kazumi yelped loudly at the pulling of her hair, even though it hurt and her head throbbed she still tried to fight. She kicked her feet and shook widely making it harder for Nina to get a grip on her. "Hey knock it off!" Nina quickly punched her in the back of the head making her fall forward on the ground. "Ah!" She yelped again as she fell hard. "Stupid bitch.." Nina stood up and walked to her.

Kazumi slowly opened her eyes and her vision grew blurry from the forming of her tears. She shook in fear and didn't know what to do. ' _Why is this happening? What do they want with me?_ ' Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she clutched her fists tightly. "Hurry up already-ACK!" The man was cut off by kunai knives being thrown into his back. He stood there frozen in shock for a moment and than fell forward into the pit.

Nina's eyes widened in shock as did Kazumi's but a glitter in the sky caught Nina's eyes and when she looked more closely she could see that they were more Kunai knives. She sneered and was forced to jump away from Kazumi before the knives hit her. While the knives distracted her small smoke bombs were thrown into the pit quickly going off.

Nina waved her hand around widely as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs. When the smoke cleared her eyes widened because Kazumi was now gone. She heard the dirt above her shuffle around and saw a few pieces fall to her feet. A glare slowly appeared in her eyes as she looked up at the person who got in her way.

The one who stood there looking down on her was Kakashi Hatake and in his arms Kazumi. "Sorry to crash the party but it was getting a little wild." Kakashi said casually. Nina sneered at him and his stupid cheesy line. ' _W-what happened.._ ' Kazumi felt warm all of a sudden. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down seeing that she was no longer in the pit. ' _Huh?_ ' She slowly looked up and was surprised to see that it was Kakashi holding her.

"Ka-Kakashi.." She slowly spoke in a weak voice. "You okay Kazumi?" He asked in a soft voice keeping his eyes on Nina. A small smile appeared on Kazumi's face as did a light blush of pink. "I am now." She felt relieved and safe in his arms. "You're annoying." Nina finally spoke loudly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

Nina slowly held two fingers up in front of her face as she kept glaring at Kakashi deeply. "I hate annoying." Just as she said that vines came up from the ground and swirled around her along with her chakra. The ends of the vines quickly sharpened like swords and lunged at Kakashi and Kazumi. "Leaf Hurricane!" Gai suddenly appeared behind Nina and kicked her right in the head sending her flying across the pit and her vines to fall to the ground.

Kakashi and Gai's eyes quickly met. Gai gave him a toothy smile and a thumbs up. Kakashi nodded and quickly turned around taking off. Nina slowly got up to her feet and glared at Gai. "I'm you're opponent now." Gai said as he got into his stance holding his hand out in front of him. "This is so annoying..." Nina spoke in an angry voice. Gai only gave her an exciting grin as he waited for her to make her move.

"I'll take care of you quickly!" She swiped her hand out in front of her sending her vines out straight for Gai. Once they got close enough he quickly summoned his chakra to his leg and kicked at the vines slicing them in half. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" Gai shouted with a wide grin.

A grin slowly appeared on Nina's face as she brought two fingers back up to her face. "Huh?" Gai was confused by her smile but ones he felt the vines that he had just cut wrap around his ankles it was clear. They quickly tightened around his ankles making him fall hard to the ground. Before he could really do anything she summoned more from the ground right below him.

They quickly tied themselves around his body and tightened fast. "Hey!" Gai yelled as he tried to fight the vines off but they only got tighter. "Try and fight as much as you want, the more you struggle the tighter they get." Nina said with an evil smile on her face. Gai glared at her but it was quickly interrupted with a painful gasp as they did exactly she said they would do.

"I'd kill you myself but you see I'm kind of in a hurry." Nina brushed dirt off of herself. "See yea." She gave him one final grin and than quickly jumped out of the pit. "Dammit!" Gai struggled more but the vines only tightened more making it hard for him to breath. At this rate, he will be dead with in the hour.

Nina started to take off after Kakashi and Kazumi but she didn't get far. "Entanglement Jutsu!" She heard from behind her but before she could look vines quickly wrapped around her ankles and flung her up sending her flying in the opposite direction of Kakashi. Nina hit the ground hard and when she did she coughed up a bit of blood.

She slowly rolled onto her stomach and looked up to see who did that. It was the girl that resembled Kazumi, but of course Nina knew who she was. "How...annoying.." Nina slowly sat up wincing in pain. "The only way to get to her is to defeat me, and as we both know that won't be easy." The girl glared at Nina deeply as she kept her hand sign up. Nina winced at the sudden flash of memory of their last fight.

It was when they had first attacked their village and she came a crossed this girl. She had a forming scar from it on her left rib. "I'll do what I must.." Nina slowly stood up drawing out a curved blade that had been dipped in poison. "She won't be fighting alone!" Nina heard the familiar annoying voice. She looked behind her and it was Gai who was now suddenly free and standing beside him was Asuma. ' _He must of freed him.._ ' She glared at them both.

Kakashi had run far from the fighting and into the trees. They kept them both hidden well and it was a good spot and take care of Kazumi's wounds. Kakashi held onto Kazumi tightly as he jumped from tree to tree, it took him a moment longer to find the right spot and when he did he was relieved.

He landed onto his feet and gently placed Kazumi on the ground leaning up against a tree. Kazumi winces in pain from the movement. "You okay?" Kakashi asked kneeling down in front of her. "Yea..I'm okay." She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a warm smile. Kakashi let out a small sigh of relief and began to tend to her wounds. The more he looked at them and her, the more he was reminded of the first day he found her.

"Kazumi.." He slowly let go of her arm and slightly looked down. Kazumi looked at him. "Are these the people that hurt you before?" He asked slowly looked back up at her. Kazumi's eyes slightly widened as she tried to think. "I...I don't remember..." Kazumi looked down at her injured hands. "They seem to be after you.." Kakashi slowly pointed out. Kazumi stiffened up knowing that was the truth. "Do you..Do you know why?" He asked.

Kazumi slowly looked down allowing her bangs to fall in front of her eyes. She slowly shook her had as tears started to flow down her cheeks again. Kakashi saw her tears and gently placed a hand below her chin lifting her face to his. Her teared up eyes looked into his calm gray eyes. Kakashi's heart shrunk a little when he saw how much pain she was in and how confused she was. She really did have no idea why this was happening to her.

With out really giving it much thought Kakashi took Kazumi into his arms and held her gently against his chest. Kazumi was surprised at first but quickly grew comfortable placing her hands on his chest. Kakashi placed a hand behind Kazumi's head and started to stroke her hair gently. "Don't worry.." He whispered in a soothing voice. "I won't let them take you.." He tightened his embrace on her.

Kazumi couldn't help but sniffle and sob a bit, tears were flowing rabidly down her face as fear quickly struck her. She believed him, she felt safe with him and she felt love for him. But that was the very reason she was so afraid now, she was afraid that he would die protecting her, he would die because of her. She than started to wonder how many ninja had died today just because these people were after her, the very thought of it made her shut her eyes tightly and bury her head into Kakashi's chest. ' _Is this my fault?_ '


	9. Chapter 9

"Look out!" Gai shouted as sharp vines flew forward towards the girl who resembled Kazumi. When the vines got close enough to her lily's started to form on the base of the vine, they were just like the one that blew up the ground beneath Kazumi. Once the lily's formed they quickly went off into small explosions that would do a lot of harm if she were to get caught in them.

To dodge the explosions she had to do series of back flips to get away from them fast enough. Once she was in the clear she quickly formed her hand sign, when she did her own sharpened vines went flying out towards Nina. Nina quickly jumped back and swung her hand forward directing her vines to block off the others. Their sharp ends hit each other like blades but in the end they ended up destroying each other.

"Hana!" Yelled the blonde young man that looked familiar to Kazumi. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stood by her side drawing his sword. "I'm fine Sato." She replied with an annoyed tone of voice. "You're jutsu isn't as strong as the last time we fought." Nina said with a smirk. "From the looks of it you've already used too much chakra." Nina slowly formed a hand sign but was quickly interrupted by her comrades who had just jumped from a building to behind her.

"Nina!" One of them yelled. Nina sneered at their interruption but listened. "We have to go, reinforcements have arrived." He placed his hand on her shoulder. " _Tch._ " She scoffed at him. She wanted to ignore him and get some pay back to this girl but her mind quickly changed when the reinforcements suddenly appeared surrounding them.

Nina looked around at them in a hurry to get a count. "How many of our people are left?" She asked quickly. "No a lot, these outsider ninja's are tougher than we thought." He replied. "Dammit.." She cursed under her breath. She quickly looked back to Hana with a wide grin on her face. "Sorry to cut this short but we gotta run. Don't worry though...We'll see each other again real soon." She gave them a small giggle at the end that made them all sneer at her.

"Hurry get them!" Gai shouted quickly sprinting towards them along with Asuma. The ninja quickly followed his commands and drew their weapons but before they could get close enough to strike vines came flying from the ground underneath the strange ninja wrapping around their bodies completely till you couldn't see any part of them.

Gai and the others looked at them confused, when they saw the vines start to swell their eyes grew wide and they quickly jumped back out of the way dodging the sudden explosion coming from the vines. They had to quickly fall to the ground to dodge sharp edged vines flying in the air.

When it was clear they all slowly sat up and looked around seeing the enemy was now gone. "What the serious hell.." Said Asuma quietly. "No kidding, who the heck were those guys.." Gai said looking around more. "We can explain." Gai and Asuma both looked to the side seeing Hana and Sato walk over to them. "But perhaps it will be better if we speak to a leader of yours?" Hana said raising her eyebrows. Gai and Asuma both exchanged eye contact and than looked back at them with a nod.

"Do you know what happened with the princess?" Sato asked. "Who?" Asuma furrowed his his eyebrows down. "Her name is Chiyo, she is our princess." Sato shortly explained. "We don't have anybody by that name." Gai replied. "What are you talking about we just saw her before the others appeared." Sato furrowed his eyebrows down.

Asuma stared at him in confusion a bit more but than it all slowly came together, at least what he could make of it all. "Are you..by any chance talking about Kazumi?" He slowly asked. Sato and Nina both looked at each other and than back at him confused. "That's not really her name, it's just what we call her. She was brought to the village by a friend of ours about a month ago with no memory." Asuma explained. "That's her..." Sato looked relieved but also nervous.

"Kakashi fled with her not to long ago...Were those people after her?" Gai looked at them both. "Yes.." Hana slowly looked down. "It would be better if you could take us to a leader of yours so we can explain everything." She looked back up at them. Asuma and Gai both nodded. Asuma turned back towards one of the other ninja. "Go to Kakashi and Kazumi and tell them both to go to the Hokage's." He instructed him. The ninja nodded and quickly vanished. "Come one, we'll show you the way." Asuma said beginning to walk with the others following him.

While Kakashi and Kazumi sat under the tree he was looking up at the sky trying to listen for the fighting but it had all gone quiet. "Is it over?" Kazumi slowly asked in a quiet voice. "I think so..I don't hear anything.." Kakashi replied. "Is that a good thing?" She asked looked up at him. "Not always..." He said with a sigh. "Well..Maybe-" She was cut off by the stare that Kakashi gave her. "Kazumi, don't worry. Just rest." He said with a soothing but also concerned voice. Kazumi slowly looked down and nodded.

Kazumi looked down at her dress as she clenched the bottom of it with her hands. She felt like she wanted to cry more but she was too tired for it.

They both jumped and stiffened up when they heard shuffling near by but relief came over them both when saw it was just a Leaf village ninja. "Is the fighting over?" Kakashi quickly asked getting to his feet. "Yes, the enymy has fleed." He replied. Kazumi let out a loud sigh of relief. "The two of you are to go to the Hokage's office." He quickly instructed them. "Alright..Are the casualties bad?" Kakashi slowly asked. "Yes..The rest of the Leaf Ninja are tending to the injured and the bodies." He gloomily replied.

"I see.." Kakashi sighed again placing a hand in his pocket as he looked down. The ninja slowly looked to Kazumi meeting eye contact, he stood there for a short while examining her. Kazumi looked at him confused and worried. The ninja took on last look at Kakashi and than vanished. ' _Why did he look at me like that?_ ' Kazumi wondered as she clutched her chest. "Kazumi." Kakashi's voice quickly snapped her out of it. She quickly looked at him. "Let's go." Kazumi replied with a nod as they both began to walk off.

As they walked through the village they could see the injured being tended to and bodies scattered on the ground. Kazumi clutched her chest as they walked by them. It was a horrible scene and she felt responsible for it. Kazumi was so spaced out she didn't realize that Kakashi had stopped walking until she ran into his back causing them both to stumble over.

Kakashi quickly caught himself and than turned around looked at her. "You okay?" He asked concerned. Kazumi replied with only a nod, Kakashi looked into her eyes and could tell she wasn't okay but he didn't push the matter further. "Come on.." He said lightly as he pulled the door open and walked into the building with Kazumi behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi and Kazumi quickly made their way to the Hokage's office and once they got close enough they could hear muffled talking. Kazumi felt nervous all of a sudden and she wasn't sure why. Kakashi grabbed the door knob but before opening it he turned and looked back at Kazumi. "You ready?" He asked her. She gave a quick nod. Kakashi turned back around and slowly opened the door.

The sound of the door made everyone quiet and turn their heads. In the room along with the third and fourth hokage's were Hana and the familiar boy that saved Kazumi earlier. Once Kazumi entered the room Hana's eyes widened and a happy smile appeared on her face. "Oh Chiyo you're okay!" She quickly rushed over to Kazumi wrapping her arms around her forming a tight hug.

Kazumi blinked in confusion and just stood there not hugging her back. Kazumi's eyes went to the blonde headed boy who was also staring at her, he looked relieved but hesitant. "Chiyo..." Hana slowly pulled away noticing how stiff she was. Kazumi quickly looked at her meeting eye contact. "You look at me as if you don't know me.." She spoke quietly with a frown.

Kazumi blinked once more and than returned the frown feeling a little bad. "I'm sorry but..I don't know you.." She replied. Hana's eyes grew wide as she blinked a few times. She placed her hand on Kazumi's forehead as a light blue chakra formed. "Huh?" Kakashi watched confused but curious.

The palm of Hana's hand felt warm to Kazumi and the chakra flowing through her head made her dizzy. "Oh.." Hana frowned more. She took her hand away and quickly glared at the blonde haired man. "You over did it Sato!" She shouted pointing at him. "I didn't mean to!" He frowned. Kazumi rubbed her head trying to get her focus back, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked softly. She looked up at him giving him a small smile and a nod.

Sato's eyes quickly went over to Kakashi and saw how he looked at Kazumi. A frown quickly appeared on his face as did a glare, Kakashi could feel his eyes but ignored him for the moment. "You can explain to us what he over did?" The Third Hokage asked. They both grew quiet as they looked over to the Third Hokage. "Its a memory erase jutsu formed by our people. If we have to we can take ones memories and decide how much to take." Hana slowly explained.

"I had no choice but to take the princess's memory." Sato quickly spoke up looking back to Kazumi. "Our village was under attack and in order to protect our people's secrets from the enemies I had to take her memories but it seems..I have taken too much." He slightly looked down. "Well..That explains a lot.." Kakashi said looked back to Kazumi who was just standing there looking confused by it all.

"Well..Not a lot.." Minato replied. "The people that attacked our village..Are they the same people that attacked yours?" He asked. "Yes.." Hana answered looking down. "They were after.." Sato cut himself off by looking at Kazumi. Kazumi tensed up as a frown appeared on her face, it was obvious why they attacked but she hoped it was different. Now she really did feel guilty for all of the loss that the village suffered today.

"I see.." The Third Hokage sighed. "Can you tell us who you are? The Jutsu we've seen today is un familair, as is the markings on your head bands." Minato said eyeing the strange symbol on Sato's head band. Sato raised his hand slightly touching it and than looked to Hana for instructions of what to do. Hana hesitated to speak but she went a head.

"We don't generally tell about our people to outsiders, or even speak to outsiders but it seems...We have little choice." She slightly looked back at Kazumi. Kazumi slowly stepped back behind Kakashi so that their eyes couldn't be on her anymore. She didn't like the way they looked at her, as if she were some injured animal.

"Others of your village called the princess Kazumi, but that is not her name. Her name is Princess Chiyo of the Moriko clan hidden in the forest." Sato started to explain. "We are an ancient clan that is separated from the rest of the nations in this world, and the people who attacked your village is our rival clan. They too hold the name Moriko." Hana explained more. "Hmm, I thought so.." Said the Third Hokage as he smoked from his pipe. "You know of them Third Hokage?" Minato asked looking at him.

"I have heard storied of their clan but never have actually seen them. For a long time I thought they were just a myth, till I saw the kind of Jutsu they were using." He explained. "So you have heard of us?" Sato asked. "Yes..." He answered looking down and closing his eyes as he thought back on the story he was told as a young ninja.

 _"Long ago before the Village Hidden in the leaves was formed, lived a clan that could control nature by their very heart. The earth itself moved as they did, as they danced so did the trees. A wave of their hand could create fields of flowers at a time. They are a mystical people who some say gave life to this very earth with their love for it."_

The Hokage slowly opened his eyes once he finished the short story. "No wonder you thought they were a myth, that sounds like something out of a children's story." Minato said with a small smile. "That's because it is." Hana said with an amused smile. "Even we heard that one when were children, there's no proof that our people gave life to the earth." Sato said crossing his arms.

"Yes you're right, but some of that story does seem to be true. By your very hands you can control nature with out wasting any chakra." The Third Hokage replied. "Y-yes.." Hana's smile slowly faded away. The more they explained the more everything about Kazumi made sense, he remembered how she would look at flowers and when she said she could speak to them. It sounded crazy at fist but now it made sense.

"Its an ability we are born with, our chakra automatically fuses with the earth and it is shared. We can control plants and the earth to how ever we choose but its a mutual benefit. The earth allows us to take it's chakra for some in return so that way it can keep producing life." Sato explained. "So basically unlimited chakra.." Kakashi said quietly. "Well not quite." Hana looked back at him with a smile.

"The link with chakra of the earth is a strong point for our people but it is also a weakness. If we use too much of the earths chakra it just takes more out of us, it can kill us if we're not careful." She explained. "But that doesn't seem likely..Who would need that much chakra?" Minato asked. "You would be surprised." Sato replied.

"Back when our clan was still young, we didn't hide from the rest of the world. In fact we kept our gates open so that those who wish to learn our I guess you would call it Earth Jutsu could come. They couldn't do what we did but they could learn the Jutsu we form if they concentrated hard enough. We taught them how to benefit from the earth and also respect it at the same time." Hana explained.

"When our clan first formed it had two leaders. Two twin sisters, one named Aimi and the other Akane. They kept peace between our village and the rest of the world. Aimi taught peace and love for the earth, Akane taught the benifit and uses from the earth. That's when trouble started among our people. Akane and her followers knew that they could make the village the strongest in the world if they could learn how take from the earth and not have to give back. It didn't take them long to figure it out but along with taking chakra from the earth, they learned how to take it from people." The room shifted once Hana said that.

"Akane decided that it was best that all of the clan learned that jutsu with all of the war going on. The war around our village changed our people and made them scared and desperate so many of them followed Akane and learned the art. They lured other ninja's from other nations to the village letting them think that they were going to be taught a strong jutus, but instead they were killed and their chakra taken. Aimi, Akane's twin sister saw the corruption growing in her people and saw what it was doing to them. She was a peaceful leader who did not want war, especially with her own people but she had no choice. When she confronted her sister, Akane quickly attacked her planning on stealing her chakra so that she was the only leader and the one to take our people to the top. Of course she failed and Aimi was able to escape, she gathered the people that still followed her and her ideals and fought against Akane and her people for what seemed like years. But eventually Aimi and her followers won the war with Akane's death by Aimi's hand. After the battle Aimi gathered the trees around the village creating a thick forest so that we would be closed off from the rest of the world and that our secrets would be safe, the surviving followers of Akane were banished from our village and clan and sent into the thick forest to get lost and die. But instead of dying, this whole time they have been growing and plotting revenge against our people and after years of it they finally strike." Hana looked down once she was finished.

"We're not sure what they are planning and why they are after the princess but it is vital we do not let them get her." Sato spoke looking back at Kazumi who was still hiding behind Kakashi. "I don't even want to imagine what they plan to do with her.." Hana spoke in a whisper. Kakashi felt Kazumi shiver behind her, the story bothered him as well.

"So..can they take chakra from others?" Minato asked. "It seems like it." Sato answered. "Than we are all in danger." The Third Hokage spoke. "It seems to me that the followers of this Akane intend to attack other nations, not just their own..." He said in an un pleasant voice. "Yes.." Hana answered quietly. A low groan was heard from the Third Hokage as he got up from his chair and walked over to his window to look out at his village.

"That is why we have to take the princess from here as soon as possible and get her to a safe place before they attack again." Sato quickly explained. "Wait what.." Kazumi slowly walked out from behind Kakashi. "He's right." Hana quickly looked back at Kazumi. "We have to take Chiyo far away from here." Kazumi's eyes widened as she quickly looked up at Kakashi, who was looking away.

"B-but I don't want to go.." Kazumi slowly spoke. Sato seemed confused and than annoyed by her response. "But you don't have a choice. We have to get you away from here immediately." He turned towards her completely. Kazumi gripped her chest and tensed up at the sound of his voice. "Chiyo listen-" "Stop calling me that! That's not my name!" Kazumi quickly cut Hana off. "What gives you the right to decide what to do for me!?" She yelled at Sato a bit making him wince but also making him angry.

"It is your name and you will leave!" Sato yelled back. Kakashi quickly snapped his head towards Sato giving him a glare for yelling at Kazumi like that. "I won't! I don't know you, or you!" She looked at Sato and Hana both. "For all I know you could be trying to use me like the others!" Sato gritted his teeth as he started to storm over towards her. "It is my job to see you safe and I will take you by force if I have to!" He yelled quickly reaching for her arm. The next thing he knew his arm was snatched up and a knife was pointed at his throat, Kakashi had stopped him from grabbing Kazumi. "Back up." He said in a low and intimidating voice.

Sato deeply glared at Kakashi. "You really want to do this?" He asked in a low voice. "If I have to." Kakashi responded. "Kakashi enough!" Minato shouted. "Stop it Sato!" Hana shouted as well. Kakashi and Sato glared at each other for a moment longer but than Kakashi slowly let go of his arm and put away his knife. Sato's eyes quickly went back to Kazumi but Kakashi stepped in the way so he couldn't look at her. Sato glared back up at Kakashi and than walked back over to Hana.

"Kakashi and Kazumi, you two may leave. We wish to discuss this further in private." The Third Hokage spoke up. Kakashi and Kazumi looked at him surprised and than nodded doing what they were told. Kakashi put a arm around Kazumi and led her out of the room, he could feel Sato's cold eyes on him but he just ignored him. Kakashi shut the door behind him with out looking back.

Kazumi stood in the middle of the hallway looking down at the floor. Kakashi examined her for a moment and than walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. She quickly looked up at him with worried eyes. "Do you think what they are saying is true?!" She quickly asked him. "I..I don't know.." Kakashi answered. Kazumi quickly looked down again feeling unsure of herself. The things they said made sense to her but she didn't want them to, she didn't want to leave the village...Or Kakashi.

Kakashi placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his so that their eyes would meet. As Kazumi stared into his gray eye she suddenly felt calm and a little better, it was as if as long as Kakashi was there she would be okay. But would he always be there? The thought made her frown and her eyes go back down to the floor. "Kazumi.." Kakashi whispered in a soothing voice.

He was trying to get her to look back up at him but she wouldn't. "I think..I need to go home and think about this all..So much has happened today..." Kazumi brought her hand up to her chest. Kakashi felt a little disappointed but he understood that she needed to be alone. "Alright.." He replied quietly. "I'll..I'll see you later Kakashi.." She said as she turned away and began to walk away from Kakashi. Kakashi stood there for a moment watching her walk away and than turned the other way heading down the hall so that he could be left with his own thoughts about this all.


	11. Chapter 11

"I see..." Sighed the Third Hokage as he listened more to the story. "I know you're village just got through with a big fight but we must ask for help." Hana took a step forward towards the desk. "Hana." Sato quickly looked at her. "Shut it Sato, we can't do this alone and you know it!" She pointed a finger at him with a glare. "We don't need outside help." He sneered at her. "Yes we do, swallow your dumb pride and deal with it! My father put me in charge and this is what we are doing." She crossed her arms making it final.

Sato wrinkled his nose up in annoyance and wanted to argue more but he just quickly looked away from her. "Anyways.." She glared at him once more and than looked back at the Third and Fourth. "We have to get Chiyo to a sacred place of our people in order for her to regain her memories." She began to explain. "You see, my sister Chiyo isn't an ordinary princess. In fact in normal circumstances I would be the princess because I'm the older sister but.." She paused and slightly looked away. "Go on." The Third nodded to her.

Hana slowly looked back at them both. "We told you of our original leaders, Aimi and Akane but there's more to it. My people believe that my sister is the very reincarnation of our beloved lady Aimi. She has special chakra and a unique connection to the earth just like Aimi did. We believe that our enemies are after her because they wish to absorb her chakra and special ability. If that were to happen..." Hana slowly trailed off again. "We would all be in trouble." Sato stepped forward.

"What is her special ability?" Asked Minato. "She has the ability to wield nature by her very finger tips. It sounds like what we can do but hers is different. She could place her palm on the very earth and the ground below her would form into a meadow of flowers. She can command the trees and rocks around her with out hardly using any chakra. But of course we've only witnessed this a very few times.." Hana slowly looked down.

"Every time we've witnessed it she was different, almost like a whole different person..." Hana spoke quietly and with a small frown. "We believe that person is Aimi." Sato spoke up. "That's why I took her memories away from her so that our enemies could not steal her power easily but that means it's also not easy for us to regain her memories or powers. In order for her to remember we have to take her to a sacred place that Aimi and Akane both created in the very beginning." Sato explained. "Very few of our people have seen it." Hana looked back up at them.

"Interesting.." Minato said with a small smile. The more he heard of this people the more interested he became. They were different and...old. "That's where we need your help.." Hana took another step forward as she placed her hands down in front her. "We have suffered great loss from our battle and do not have the man power to transfer Chiyo ourselves. I understand if you can't spare anybody but..just a few extra ninja would help a lot.." She looked back down at the floor.

"Hmmm.." The Third slowly closed his eyes and began to think. "We are willing to share our knowledge with your people if you help us." Hana quickly looked back up. "Hana!" Sato snapped at her but she ignored him. "We have...special scrolls that can teach your people our common jutsu." She held her hands together in hope. "Hana no!" Sato snapped at her again but she just ignored him again.

The Third's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Hana for a moment, he moved his eyes to side to look at Minato who was also looking at him. "I imagine you will need more than just help getting her there. What are you to do after she regains her memories?" The Third asked as he sat up in his chair. "We hope that once the spirit of Aimi senses our trouble she will submerge and end the fighting.." Hana slowly answered.

"But there's no guarantee.." The Third pointed out. Hana opened her mouth but once she realized he was right she slowly shut it and looked down. "What will you do if that does work?" He asked. "We fight." Sato answered quickly. "We'll fight to protect our people and our princess." He looked at the Hokage with stern and strong eyes. "Hmm..." The Third Hokage looked Sato in the eyes and started to think some more.

"What are you thinking?" Minato asked. "I'm thinking that right now their rival clan is focusing on them, but eventually they'll start to focus on everywhere else. Especially if they accomplish their goal...We've already lost too many today and I would not like us to loose anymore." The Third spoke in a loud voice. "Very well Moriko clan we will help you." He declared. A wide happy smile appeared on Hana's face as small tears of relief welded in her eyes. "Oh thank you sir!" She quickly bowed before him.

"On one condition." The Third kept his voice strong. Hana slowly looked at him concerned. "The ninja I send with you will stay with you and fight with you till this whole thing is resolved." He kept his eyes straight on her. "But.." She slowly stood up straight. "We don't know how long this fighting will last.." She quietly spoke. "I am aware of that and my ninja will stay for as long as it takes." The Third joined his hands together in front of his face while he leaned down on his elbows.

"Do we have an understanding?" He asked. Hana and Sato quickly exchanged looks. She could see the uncertainty in Sato's eyes but she didn't have a choice. She looked back at the Hokage and gave him a firm nod. "Yes, we understand." She said. Sato's eyes widened at her but than he quickly looked away with a sneer on his face. ' _My people will not be happy about this but..What choice do we have.._ ' Hana clenched her fists tightly.

"Excellent." The Third sat up in his chair as he placed his hands on his desk. "We will gather you a team to leave with you tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Sato looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Yes tomorrow, right now my ninja are gathering up the injured and the dead. They need rest tonight and so will you." The Third looked him in the eyes. "I...Understand.." Sato looked away from him. "I have a concern." Minato spoke up making everybody's eyes fall to him.

"Kazu- I mean Chiyo, she didn't seem to keen on following you two out of here. What will happen if she refuses?" He asked. "She won't." Sato quickly answered. "But she did earlier." Minato replied. "She won't because it's her duty." Sato glared at him a little. "Duty you say? How can one do their duty if they have no memory of it?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow. "Well.." Sato quickly looked down. It was aggravating to him that Minato was right.

"She will, I'll talk to her tonight." Hana quickly cut in. The Third and Minato exchanged glances at each other and than looked back at Hana giving her a nod. "I trust that you will change her mind but know that I do not intend to force anyone to leave." The Third stated. "Of course." Hana nodded. "Kakashi won't let you." Minato said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

A sneer quickly formed on Sato's face at the mention of Kakashi, which caught Minato's attention. "We thank you again for your help my lords." Hana quickly bowed to them. "We will go and gather supplies and we will meet your team at the front gate tomorrow morning." She slowly stood up straight. Both of the Hokage's nodded to them. "Come on Sato." Hana gave him a quick look and than turned around leaving the room, Sato watched her for a moment and than quickly followed.

Once they got out into the hallway Sato quickly stopped Hana. "What you did in there is not going to sit well with our people." He said. "Right now our people are dying! I'm sure they're not too picky about the help we get!" Hana glared at him. "Show some respect and gratitude to these _"outsiders"._ They are willing to help us at our lowest." With out another word Hana quickly turned around and began to walk away. "Go gather supplies while I look for my sister. Don't cause trouble Sato." She commanded. Sato sneered at her but did he was told, he didn't have much of a choice.

It took Hana a little while to find information on where her sister lived and once she go there she wasn't home. "Great..." She sighed. The sound of approaching footsteps made her turn her head to see who it was. It was Kakashi. "Look for Kazumi?" He asked casually. "Yes, Chiyo. I'm looking for Chiyo." She corrected him turning towards him. "Oh right.." Kakashi slightly looked down. "Anyways." He looked back up at her.

"By the look on your face she doesn't seem to be here." He casually looked at Kazumi's door. "You came to see her?" Hana asked. "Yea, I just wanted to check on her..." Kakashi slightly looked away scratching his cheek. "You two close?" Hana asked bluntly. "Yea..Sort of.." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets as he continued to look out at the distance.

Hana studied him for a moment and than a small smile formed on her face. "It's good to know she wasn't alone this whole time.." She spoke quietly. Kakashi looked at her a bit surprised, he expected her to have the same attitude as Sato did but it seems that wasn't the case. "Yea.." He answered quietly. "The way she was holding onto you earlier makes me think you have something going on." Hana began to pry with a playful smile on her face.

"Uh.." Kakashi looked at her a bit embarrassed. "No..Nothing is uh...Going on.." He cleared his throat between words. Hana couldn't help but giggle at the small blush that appeared below his eye. "Well...would you by any chance know where she would be?" Hana asked. Kakashi relaxed a little as he began to think. "Well..I have an idea." He said slightly turning. "Follow me I'll show you the way." He said beginning to walk. Hana nodded and quickly followed after him.

Kakashi took her down a path through some trees and soon showed her to a large flower field. In the distance sat Kazumi, just like Kakashi predicted. "There she is." He said a bit relieved to have found her easily. "It's beautiful here." She said with amazement in her voice. "It's Kazu-..I mean...Chiyo's..Favorite place.." He slightly looked down. "I can see why." She smiled looking out at all of the pretty flowers.

Kakashi's eyes slowly went to Kazumi in the distance. Knowing her true name was strange, he got used to her being Kazumi and that's just how he knew her. "If you don't mind.." Hana slowly turned to Kakashi. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I would like to speak to my sister alone." Hana looked up at his face. "You being there might make it more difficult for her to understand the reality of things. I hope you understand." Hana felt bad but it was the truth. Kakashi started at her for a moment and than nodded. "Yes, I understand." He spoke quietly. Hana bowed to him and than turned heading towards her sister.

As Kakashi watched Hana approach Kazumi, his heart began to sink. ' _The reality of things huh?_ ' He thought to himself. He would like to think that Kazumi didn't need to go and that she could stay here with him and maybe eventually he could confess his feelings for her but that was not the reality of things.

The reality of things is that Kazumi was really Princess Chiyo of the Moriko clan and she had to leave him soon. Kakashi's chest tightened as if a snake had wrapped around his heart and began to squeeze. He'd known her for only a short time but in that time he's made her feel something that he'd never felt before.

And now she had to leave, he had to get used to that idea. Kakashi slowly placed his hands into his pockets and started to leave. ' _Reality.._ ' He sighed as he slowly looked up at the sky and drifted off into his own thoughts.

Kazumi was looking down at the two flowers that her and Kakashi had placed together in the beginning. She trailed her finger across their soft petals. "Chiyo.." Kazumi tensed up and slowly placed her hand on her lap. "That's not my name.." She answered quietly. "But it is your name." Hana slowly sat down on the ground right next to her sister. "You're Princess Chiyo of the Moriko clan...You're my sister.." Hana looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't recall such a thing.." She answered. "That's because you're memories were taken from you.." Hana slowly looked down at the two flowers before them. "I don't want to recall such a thing." Kazumi gripped her dress tightly into her fist's as tears began to weld in her eyes. "I know Chiyo.." Hana watched the two flowers move with the wind. "I've made a life here.." Kazumi took her sleeves and wiped her eyes. "I know.." Hana frowned.

"I have friends here.." Kazumi looked back down at the two flowers. "Some of those friends died today because of the people who are after you." Hana spoke bluntly. Kazumi quickly looked up at her. "But that's not my fault!" She yelled. "I'm not saying it is." Hana looked up at her sister. "It sure sounds like you are!" Tears began to fall from Kazumi's eyes.

"But I'm not! I'm just trying to get you to understand the situation here!" Hana watched her tears flow down her cheeks. "I know you want to stay here and live here but if you do than the enemy will keep regrouping and attacking. Eventually this village will burn and you will be taken. Is that what you want?" Hana spoke harshly. "N-no but.." Kazumi slowly looked down.

"The people in this village will defend you with their lives and they will die. Our enemy is something they have never seen and that they have no chance up against. The more you stay here, the more danger this village and it's people are in." Her voice became softer as she watched Kazumi's bangs fall in front of her eyes. Hana slowly reached over moving the hair from her eyes and slipped the strands behind her ears.

"You understand this don't you Kazumi? In order for these people to continue to live..we have to leave.." Hana placed her hand on top of Kazumi's and held it gently. Kazumi wiped more of her tears away and slowly nodded. "There are people here I love but...If leaving means their safe.." Kazumi slowly shut her eyes as Kakashi's face came to her mind. "Than I don't have much of a choice.." She spoke quietly.

Hana examined her face for a moment and than nodded agreeing with her. Hana stood up from the ground helping Kazumi up along the way. "The Hokage's have agreed to help us on our journey. They are gathering a team up now who will meet us by the front gate tomorrow morning." She explained. "Pack light and meet us there Chiyo." Hana gave her sister's hand a squeeze and than turned walking away.

Kazumi watched her walk away with tear filled eyes, her heart was breaking into two but she knew it was for the best. She didn't want to admit it but something was urging her to go, telling her to leave. She had to listen to it even if it meant leaving Kakashi. Kazumi looked at the two flowers one last time and than began to walk to gather her things for tomorrow.

It was getting late and Kakashi had just left the Hokage's office. He was told that him a few others would accompany Kazumi and the others tomorrow. They were to help them get to their destination and help them fight so that everyone would be safe. Kakashi felt relieved to get to spend more time with Kazumi but was he really?

He was to protect her and fight for her, she was now his mission and charge so shouldn't he be professional about it? It was hard for him to picture it. Kakashi was standing on a high roof top looking out at the sunset and feeling the warm breeze on the back of his neck. The sound of feet landing behind him caught his attention but he stayed relaxed. He knew who it was.

"Kakashi right?" Sato asked slowly walking up to him. "That's right." Kakashi answered him keeping his eyes forward. "I want to apologize about earlier. Things were tense and the princess..Well..." He slightly looked down. "I understand." Kakashi spoke before he could finish. Sato looked back up at him and stared at him for a moment.

"So tell me, how did the princess come to this village?" He asked. "I found her on the road. She was injured and almost dead." Kakashi answered. "So you saved her than." Sato kept a straight at Kakashi. "Yes." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "You have my thanks, when I sent the princess away I was worried that our enemy would catch her quickly since I didn't have much time." Sato walked up to Kakashi and stood right by him.

Kakashi didn't reply, he just kept his eyes forward on the orange sky. "You understand that we are leaving tomorrow right?" Sato asked. "Yes, I've been given a mission to go with you." Kakashi replied. Sato's eyes widened as he quickly looked at Kakashi who was keeping his eyes forward. Sato sneered a little at the idea but quickly relaxed and looked back at the sunset. "I see..." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem with it?" Kakashi asked. Sato tensed up a bit but than relaxed and let out a sigh. "No there's no problem, as long as you know your place." Kakashi's eyes quickly went to Sato. "My place?" He asked. "Yes, your place as an outsider ninja who is only protecting the princess." Sato slowly looked at Kakashi meeting his eyes.

"I know you know her as a different person, but she is only different because of her memory loss. But with out a doubt she is Princess Chiyo, soon to be leader of our clan and you need to treat her as such." Sato kept his voice strong. "As of right now you are nothing but a ninja given a job to protect her, you are not her friend or her..lover." Sato's eyes glared a little at the thought of it.

Kakashi clenched his jaw tightly as their eyes stayed on each other. "She is no longer Kazumi, she is Princess Chiyo but of course it's more appropriate for you to call her princess." Sato's voice began to sound demanding. Sato stared at Kakashi waiting for a response but there was none. "Do you understand?" He finally broke the tense silence.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment longer and than slowly looked back a head at the sun set. "I understand my mission." He answered. Sato furrowed his eyebrows down at him, it was not the answer he wanted but it was what he got. "Good." He replied. "Than we won't have a problem." Sato turned and started to walk away. "We are meeting early in the morning. Don't be late, I'd hate to leave with out you." He threw a hand up to wave before he jumped down from the roof.

' _Right._ ' Kakashi's gaze at the sun set had turned into a glare. His fists were tightly clenched and his stomach had twisted into a knot. He didn't like the tone of voice Sato used with him and he didn't like how he spoke to him but...He was right. Kazumi was no longer Kazumi, was Princess Chiyo now and whatever they had before could no longer be. He had to treat her as she was and complete his mission. The thought of it hurt but it was reality and Kakashi was accepting it.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day came rather quickly for Kakashi, he dreaded it but knew it was for the best. Kakashi took his time getting ready trying to prolong the day as much as he could but he knew if he was too late getting there they would leave with out him. It seemed that's what Sato hoped for and Kakashi was not going to give him what he wanted.

The way Sato spoke to Kakashi the day before annoyed him even though what he spoke was the truth. Kakashi sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket while he walked down the road. Everybody in the village was busy, either with preparing the funeral for the deaths or just cleaning the destruction up.

"Who are we waiting for?" Sato asked with his arms crossed. "Kakashi." Answered Hana as she stood next to her sister. Kazumi's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face. It was the smile of relief and happiness knowing she got to spend a little more time with Kakashi.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." Kakashi's voice made everybody stand up straight. Kakashi examined everyone who was coming, the Leaf Village ninja that were accompanying the Moriko clan were: Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shikaku Nara.

The team selection made sense to Kakashi. The jutsu that the enemy used seemed to be related to Earth style even though it wasn't exactly similiar. Gai was a master at Tai jutsu and his kicks could cut through pretty much anything, Asuma used Wind style jutsu that was sharper than any blade, Kakashi's jutsu nature was lighting which opposed the earth style jutsu and hopefully this jutsu and Shikaku was a master at Shadow Possession jutsu which could stop any one in there tracks, he was also good at strategizing a situation and battle field.

' _They picked well.._ ' Kakashi thought to himself as his eyes roamed over everybody but once they reached Kazumi they stopped. Their eyes met and a small smile formed on Kazumi's face as she looked into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi was happy to see her but he didn't show it, he forced himself to look away from her with no emotion on his face. Kazumi blinked in confusion as her smile faded away.

"Is everybody here now?" Hana asked looking at everyone. "Yea, everyone from the village at least." Sato answered keeping his arms crossed. "Oh right." Hana said with a small smile. "Hm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sato. "What?" Sato asked frowning at Kakashi. "Everyone from the village? Does that mean we are meeting more people?" He asked. "Yes." Sato gave him a short answer.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at him again while Sato furrowed his down towards Kakashi. "We thought there were only you two." Asuma cut in. "What? Of course not. This is our princess here, we wouldn't just have two people escort her from our village." Sato furrowed his eye brows down at Asuma as well. "Why didn't you tell the Hokage's that?" Gai asked crossing his arms.

"Because it wasn't important." Sato answered. "Seems important to me." Shikaku said with his hands placed deep in his pockets. Sato quickly glared at all four of them. "We need to know details like this, the number of ninja we send out on a mission is very important." Kakashi pointed out. "We told them enough." Sato gave another shor answer.

"I don't like your attitude." Gai sneered at Sato. Sato sneered right back at him. "Hey guys hold on." Hana quickly cut in and go in the middle of them all. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, if we had known it was that important we would of. We have just a few others waiting for us at a meet up point just for the safety of our princess." Hana gestured her hand at Kazumi who quickly looked away from everybody's eyes.

Kakashi and the others exchanged quick glances and than looked back to Hana. "Alright, if it's for the safety of Kaz- I mean Chiyo than we understand." Kakashi spoke while he slowly looked at the ground. Kazumi quickly looked to Kakashi once she heard him correct her name. She didn't know why but it hurt when he called her Chiyo but..it was her name after all she would have to get used to it eventually.

"Now that that's settled lets get going. The other ninja will be waiting for us." Sato said. "How far is the meet up point?" Kakashi asked. "Not far, just a few miles away from your village." Hana answered. "Alright." Kakashi nodded. Everybody quickly gathered up their things and started down the road.

They all walked in awkward and uncomfortable silence. Kazumi was walking right behind Hana and Sato was walking behind her. A head of them was Kakashi who kept his eyes front and away from Kazumi. Kazumi had her hand placed on her chest and her eyes down on the ground while she walked.

She felt sad to leave the village and felt like Kakashi was avoiding her. Every time she tried walking with him he would quickly evade her making it impossible for a conversation to start. ' _I wonder if he blames me for what happened..._ ' Kazumi wondered with a frown on her face. She slightly looked back up at Kakashi who was still keeping his head forward and eyes away from her.

Hana slowed her pace a bit so she could walk beside her sister. She looked over at her and frowned seeing the look of sadness on her face. "Chiyo are you okay?" She asked but got no response. Hana blinked and leaned her head over so she could get Kazumi's attention. "Chiyo?" She asked again. Kazumi quickly looked up and looked at Hana confused.

A small embarrassed smile appeared on her face. "Oh I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that that's my name." She said with a small giggle while she scratched the side of her cheek. The name Chiyo didn't sound familiar to her all, the only one she felt one with was Kazumi. She accepted what they said and came to terms with it but in her heart she would always be Kazumi because that's the name Kakashi had given her. It felt special and it had meaning to her.

"That's alright." Hana gave her a small smile. "Is something wrong?" She asked her sister again. Kazumi stared at her a moment and than slowly shook her head. "No...I'm okay.." She answered her slightly looking down at the ground. Hana pressed her lips together as she knew she was lying. ' _No..I'm okay..._ ' Hana had heard that line so many times before all of this from her sister when she knew something was wrong but she always assured her everything was fine.

"If you say so." Hana said with a sigh. Kazumi looked away and off into the trees, a small breeze picked up and blew through her hair. She could smell the sweet scent of flowers near by and that made a small smile form on her face. The tree's leaves rustled around them and Kazumi could smell the morning dew on the leaves and it made goose bumps form on her skin.

Kazumi had drifted off into her own world till she had slammed right into the back of Asuma making her fall down on the ground hard. "Ow.." She winced in pain at her newly sore bum. "Oh sorry!" Asuma quickly turned around and helped her up to her feet. "What's the matter? Why have we stopped?" Sato asked rushing over to Kakashi who was the first to stop.

Kakashi was looking into the trees and listening to the wind. "We're not alone." He said in a quiet voice. Everybody tensed up and looked around them. "Stay behind me princess." Asuma said as he quickly put an arm out in front of Kazumi. "You don't have to call me that..." Kazumi said with a frown. Asuma slightly turned his head towards her with an embarrassed blush blew his eyes. "S-sorry.." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Sato furrowed his eyebrows down looking around closely. "There." Kakashi quickly drew his knife and was getting ready to throw it but Hana quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. "Wait!" She yelled. Kakashi looked at her confused. "It's not an enemy." She said with a smile as she turned around towards the trees.

Four Moriko clan ninja jumped down from the trees and knelt down before them. "Forgive us my lady, we did not mean to sneak up on you." The one in front spoke. "Don't worry about it Don." She said with a glad smile. Don looked up at her and than stood to his feet with the rest of them. "Let me introduce you." Hana said looking back at Kakashi.

"This one is Don, the leader of the squad you see before you." Hana pointed to the black haired ninja. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed to them. His hair covered most of his face but you could at least see one eye. A short brown haired ninja stepped forward. "You can call me Abel." He bowed to them just as Don did. "I'm Kabu." A yellow haired ninja stepped forward and bowed. "And I'm Iza." A female ninja with long purple hair stepped forward and bowed as well.

"Good to meet you all." Asuma stepped foward with his usual friendly smile. "I'm Asuma, that there is Kakashi, Shikaku, and Gai." He pointed to his squad mates. They all nodded their heads to the new ninja's. The Moriko ninja's stood up straight and examined them all, their eyes quickly fell upon Kazumi and widened.

"My princess!" Don and the others quickly rushed over to her and knelt down before her. "We are so glad that you are safe." Said Don. Kazumi took a step back from them all and looked at them with uncomfortable eyes. Kakashi watched from the distance and than looked away trying to ignore it all. All four of them noticed the uncomfortable air around them and looked up at Kazumi, who had a nervous frown on her face.

"What is the matter my princess?" Don asked slowly standing up. Hana quickly rushed over and made them all step back from Kazumi. "She's a bit sensitive to all of this right now." Hana explained. "Oh right, her memory..." Iza said looking at her with sad eyes. Kazumi looked down at the ground with her hand placed over her chest. The four ninja that stood before her were all childhood friends of hers and it saddened them to see that she didn't remember any of them.

"Did you bring it?" Sato asked stepping towards them. Don looked at him. "Of course." He answered. "Bring what?" Kakashi asked. "Follow us." Abel instructed them. They walked about a mile down the road till they stopped them. "Wait here." Don said raising a hand to the others. Don, Abel, and Kabu all walked into the forest and shortly came back with a carriage pulled by a horse.

The others blinked and looked at confused. The carriage that the horse pulled was closed off by wooden walls and the door way was covered with a red curtain. It looked like something royalty would be pulled in. "I see.." Kakashi said while examining it. "What's this for?" Kazumi asked stepping forward.

"For you princess." Iza answered with a bow. "What?" Kazumi looked at her confused. "We brought this for your safety, it would be better if you were covered than walking in the open." Don explained. "But I don't want to ride that, I can walk just fine." Kazumi pointed out. "We know you can walk, but you have to be inside for your own protection." Sato stepped forward beside her.

"But-" She began to argue but Sato quickly cut her off. "We don't have time for this. Quit whining and get in." Sato pointed at the carriage. Kazumi winced at the tone of his voice and quickly looked at Kakashi for defense. Kakashi had a glare in his eyes towards Sato but he knew he was right, he slowly looked to Kazumi seeing that she was looking at him for help but he couldn't really help her.

Kakashi slowly looked away from her while placing his hands in his pocket. "He's right, you should do what your told princess." Kakashi spoke in a calm and firm voice. Kazumi's heart shattered when he called her that, was that all she was to him now? A hurt frown formed on her face as her eyes went to the ground. Who knew such a simple word could hurt so much even though it's not suppose to hurt.

Everyone stared at Kakashi in surprise and than looked to Kazumi. Sato walked to the carriage and held the curtain open for her. Hana softly placed her hands on Kazumi's shoulders. "It really is for the best." She said with a soothing voice meant to make Kazumi feel better but it didn't. Kazumi slowly walked up to the steps to the carriage and saw that Sato was holding his hand out to her.

Kazumi glared at it and quickly looked away from him with her eyes closed. "Hmph." She crossed her arms while she entered the carriage and took her seat. Sato sneered at her attitude and quickly looked away. "Be mad all you want for all I care..." He softly spoke to himself. Hana gave him a quick glare and than entered the carriage so that her sister wouldn't be alone.

Kabu took a seat up in the drivers spot and grabbed the ropes that guided the horses. "We ready?" Kabu asked looking down at everybody. "I think so." Don replied. "Four of us should be at the side of the carriage to protect it from what could come from the trees and than we should have two in the front and two in the back." Don explained. "Kakashi, Gai, and myself should take the sides." Shikaku quickly stepped forward.

Asuma nodded to him and than looked at Don. "I'll take the back along with who ever you think would be best with me." He said. "Sato you should join him in the back while Iza takes one of the sides with the others while Abel and I will be guarding the front." He explained. Sato nodded and walked with Asuma as the others got in their positions.

"Alright let's set off." Kabu said giving the ropes a little movement to get the horses moving. When the carriage pulled off it caused Kazumi and Hana both to jolt forward a little from the rough start off. Kazumi sat back in her seat and let out a small sigh. Hana examined her sisters face and frowned. ' _This will be a long trip.._ ' Hana thought to herself with a small frown.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours has passed by since the Leaf and Moriko ninja set out on the road. Inside the carriage sat Kazumi and her older sister Hana. Since they set off with the others Kazumi has hardly said a word, she just kept her eyes out a small window that was inside the carriage. Hana tried reading to pass the time but it was hard to focus.

Not only did she have to be alert for the enemy but she also had to sit in the sad silence between her and her sister. A small sigh left Hana's lips as she closed her book. She slightly looked up at Kazumi and frowned at the all too familiar look on her face. The look of hidden saddness. Empty eyes with a straight face.

She memorized this face because it was the only thing Kazumi ever showed, even when they were children. Hana remembered how she would watch her sister sit and have a distant look in her eyes, imagining what life would be like somewhere else. Hana slightly looked down and closed her eyes as her memories came flooding back to her.

 **(Three years ago)**

 _"Chiyo!" Called a familiar voice in the distance. Princess Chiyo (Kazumi) sat where she always did, staring out the open door and into the endless trees. "Oh! Chiyo!" Hana came running up to the door with a relieved smile on her face. "I've been looking for you." She said approaching her sister. "Where else would I be?" Her sister replied in her usual drained voice. "This is where father would always have me. Why would you think I was somewhere else?" Princess Chiyo slowly looked at Hana with her usual dead eye's._

 _"W-well.." Hana slightly looked down with a frown. "I apologize, a princess shouldn't be so gloomy right?" She said turning her head back looking at the usual spot she drifts off to. She was right though, the spot she sat in is where the villagers would find her for council. They always sought her with questions that she never knew how to answer. They would always talk to her but be also talking to someone else at the same time. It was her duty since she was the reincarnation of Aimi._

 _"You wanted me for something?" Chiyo asked breaking the silence between them. "Y-yes." Hana said take a seat next to her little sister. Princess Chiyo looked to her sister with a small smile, though it was fake of course. "There's a young man looking for you." Hana said with a playful smile. "Another sootier than?" Chiyo asked looking away once again._

 _"I assume." Hana said while looking down but keeping her smile on her face. "Tell him I'm in...deep thought..." Chiyo said with a small smile. Hana placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "You can't keep avoiding them you know!" She said in her older sister tone of voice. "Father has been really wanting you to take this serious." Hana slightly looked back down. "What doesn't he want me to take serious? My whole life is serious." Chiyo replied in a plain town of voice._

 _"Chiyo." Hana looked back up at her with a frown. "Sorry, I was being gloomy again wasn't I?" Chiyo gave off a small chuckle. Hana just stared at her for a moment and than looked down trying to think. "Hey you know what." She said suddenly getting up with a new smile on her face. Chiyo looked up at her a bit serious. "I bet I can convince father to let us go for a walk and a picnic today. How does that sound?" She asked with a cheerful smile._

 _"Get you out of this room and out in the sun." Hana looked out the door and up at the blue sky. Chiyo slightly looked down with a small smile on her face. "It sounds nice." She replied quietly. "Great. Stay here, I'll go find him and see what I can do!" Hana placed two fingers on her forehead and than ran off in search for their father._

 _Chiyo watched her with her smile fading away, it did sound nice but she doubted Hana could really convince their father. So she just looked back out at the usual spot and drifted away into her mind once more._

 _"Father!" Hana called seeing him in the distance. He was speaking to Sato and one of the other ninja that protected their village. "Hm?" Masanori turned his head hearing one of his daughters called out to him. He smiled as Hana approached him. Hana caught her breath real quick and than stood up straight examining the familiar elder in front of her. His long black beard was braided down and his hair was slick back like always._

 _She smiled at him placing her hands behind her back. "I have a question father." She said with a charming smile. "Oh? What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow while he stroked his beard. "I was wondering if I could take Chiyo out for a picnic today. It's nice out and I figured it would do her some good to get out in the sun." Hana asked with a hopeful smile._

 _Her father Masanori slightly frowned and looked up at the sky. "It's late for a lunch don't you think?" He asked. "Well..It's not that late.." Hana replied with a forming frown. "Hmmm..." Her father kept his eyes to the sky as he thought about it. "I don't think it would be a good idea." He finally said looking back down at Hana._

 _Hana frowned. "Why?" She asked. "Because out lady Aimi could appear any moment of the day and we don't want our Scribes missing anything. Not only that, our villagers depend on her for words of wisdom and advice." He said firmly while he placed his hands behind his back. "But...She does that all the time and I don't think it's good-" Her father quickly cut her off. "Enough Hana, you have my answer now leave it be. She has a responsibility to her people and must remain in her spot." Masanori turned his back on Hana and began to walk away._

 _Sato watched him with a disapproving frown on his face but knew he had no say in such matters. He was after all just the ninja that protected the princess. Hana looked down while her father walked away. "She was your daughter before she was the princess..." Hana whispered to herself. She desperately wanted to tell her father off and get his mind straight but it was not her place, she could only obey._

 _Hana sighed as she turned and made her way back to Chiyo. Princess Chiyo heard coming footsteps and looked up seeing that her sister has returned. "Sorry Chiyo." Hana said looking down. "Don't worry about it, I knew what his answer would be." Chiyo said looking back at her usual spot. "Well..Maybe.." Hana walked over and sat next to Chiyo. "Maybe when father's asleep we can sneak out tonight and go for a walk anyways." Hana said in a quiet cheerful voice._

 _Chiyo looked at her with a cocked up eyebrow. "You would go against father and his word?" Chiyo asked with a small smile. "Well it's not really going against his word, I don't see why anybody would need your council at night." Hana gave her a goofy smile. "You have a point." Chiyo looked down with a smile. "So you're up for it?" Hana asked? "Why not." Chiyo gave her a small giggle._

 **(Back to Present)**

Hana quickly opened her eyes and looked back up at Kazumi. She had the same look on her face and she was looking out the same small window. Hana started to think about Kakashi and how when she first asked Kazumi about him she had a certain sparkle in her eyes that she had never seen before.

Hana got up from her seat and walked over to one of the doors opening the curtain. "Where are you going?" Kazumi asked noticing her. Hana looked back at her with a smile. "I'll be right back." She reassured. Kazumi watched her with curiosity as she jumped out of the moving carriage.

Hana looked around and noticed that Kakashi was on the other side of the carriage. She quickly made her way over to him catching his attention. "Something up?" He asked in his casual voice. "The princess okay?" He asked. Hana raised an eyebrow at him and than gave him a teasing smile. "Why would you like to know?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Only curious, it is my mission after all." He said quickly looking away from her. Hana frowned at his response. "Is that all she is now?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her slightly surprised by that blunt question and than looked away again. "I suppose so..." He replied keeping his cool. Hana frowned at him even more.

"Hm?" He looked back at her noticing her frown. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. "Before now you didn't act like this..." Hana mumbled quietly. "Before this I didn't know she was a princess." Kakashi replied rather quickly. "Yea but that doesn't change who she is!" Hana slightly raised her voice catching everybody's attention.

"You shouldn't change the way you feel or see a person because of something like this!" Hana said. Kakashi slightly looked away and down at the ground as he went through his thoughts quickly. "It's easier this way." Kakashi spoke quietly. "No it's not! This only makes the road harder especially if you already care!" Hana glared at him slightly.

"Before this..Chiyo was always so sad but in the Leaf village she seemed different..And I liked it..." Hana looked down placing her hands on her chest. "But now she looks sad again and I..." Hana slightly looked away. "I just want to see her happy again." Hana said with a frown. "And you're making her all sad again you big dummy!" Hana quickly looked at him and raised her voice again.

Kakashi looked at her a bit surprised by all of this. "You shouldn't make her sad and you shouldn't force yourself to be sad either." Hana turned and grabbed a hold of the carriage's handle and pulled herself back in. Kakashi watched her and than looked down with a sigh. ' _This did seem like it was for the best..._ ' Kakashi thought to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel eyes on him from behind.

He looked back at Shikaku who was staring at him. "What?" He asked. "I didn't say anything." Shikaku quickly looked away. Kakashi let out another sigh and looked up at the sky placing his hands into his pockets. ' _What am I to do?_ ' He wondered while the warm breeze blew through his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

A few more hours have passed since they have been on the road and it was finally time to set up camp for the night. The Moriko and the Leaf ninja worked together in unpacking and setting up tents. They had picked a spot that hid them well in the trees and it was a perfect spot for certain traps that the Moriko could set up to alert them of an enemies near by.

"There's a river near by, I'll go set up some lines to catch us some fish." Iza spoke approaching the others. "I'll come with you. You might need a hand." Asuma replied with a snickering smile. Iza only raised an eyebrow to him and than began to walk down the small trail that led to the river. Asuma gave the others a quick wave and rushed off after her. "There he goes." Shikaku said with a small sigh. "Leaving us to do all the work like usual." Kakashi said as he tied a tent down to its post.

Kakashi's ears perked up when he heard the sound of the curtain in the carriage being pulled back. He slightly turned his head and saw Hana and Kazumi step out. "Wow, such a pretty spot." Kazumi said while she admired the green trees around them. A small smile laid upon her lips and Kakashi couldn't help but smile also.

"Wait princess." Sato quickly rushed over. Kakashi sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be good, he stood up straight stretching his back as he watched. "You must not leave the safety of the carriage." Sato said pointing at it. Kazumi frowned at him and was obviously going to be difficult about it. "Now listen here." Hana quickly cut in before Kazumi could get a word.

She was pointing a finger in Sato's face. "We did what you wanted to stayed in the carriage on the road but we can at least get out and enjoy the fresh air." Sato frowned at her. "I would rather you be uncomfortable than in danger." Sato crossed his arms. "But we're not in danger. We have all of you here." Hana said pointing out everybody. Sato frowned some more while he looked to the others for help but they quickly looked away as if not noticing the obvious scene.

Sato sighed as he looked down and rubbed his forehead. "Look, I'm not going to argue about it-" Hana quickly cut him off. "Good than it's settled." Hana quickly grabbed Kazumi's hand walking off. "Come on Chiyo we'll stay in the tent over here." She said with a smile on her face. "Alright." Kazumi nodded nervously but also happily. Sato frowned as he watched them walk away.

The Leaf ninja couldn't help but chuckle at the conclusion of the event. "I like her." Shikaku said crossing his arms with a smile. "I'd be careful about what you say." Kakashi turned to him. "You know that girl of yours has ears of a mountain lion. She'll come charging down the hills and be more of a danger than any enemy." Kakashi teased. "Yeah, I guess your right." Shikaku rubbed the back of head while giving off a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi watched him for a moment and than turned his head back to Kazumi who was getting inside a tent that was right next to theirs. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. Hana noticed him and quickly gave him a wave with a mischievous smile. ' _She's doing this on purpose..._ ' Kakashi sighed but deep down he didn't mind. He had been thinking about what Hana said to him earlier and couldn't help but feel guilty because she was right.

He shouldn't treat Kazumi in such a bad way. Especially when they don't have much time left together. He's decided that he wouldn't get any closer to her but he would at least talk to her like normal if she were to approach him. Kakashi let out another sigh as he looked up at the sky. "Kakashi!" Gai's loud voice quickly cut Kakashi out of his thoughts.

Kakashi slowly looked at him raising an eyebrow. "This is a perfect chance for a match!" Gai said quickly getting in his fighting stance. "A match?" Kakashi placed a hand in his pocket. "Yes a match!" Gai quickly got into another one of his poses. Kakashi sighed as he watched him. He wasn't really in the mood for it but he knew Gai wouldn't leave him alone unless he did it.

Hearing all of the commotion Kazumi slowly poked her head out from the tent and watched them with a small smile on her face. Watching those two made her feel like she was back in the Leaf village. A day didn't go by with out Gai trying to one up Kakashi. "Hold it!" Sato quickly cut in before they could do anything. Gai slowly lowered his stance and looked at him.

"There is no time for fun and games. We have to stay on our guard to protect the princess." Sato crossed his arms. "Fun and games?" Gai furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "You heard him Gai." Kakashi quickly grabbed back his attention. "But don't worry, I'll play with you when this is all over." Kakashi waved a hand at him with a cheesy smile. Gai quickly glared at Kakashi raising a fist at him. "Damn you Kakashi!" Gai yelled at him. "You're always trying to act so cool.." Gai mumbled to himself.

Kazumi couldn't help but giggle quickly catching Gai's attention. "My lady." Gai suddenly appeared in front of Kazumi on one knee and with her hand in his. Kazumi blinked with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "This whole mess that we're in is tough but don't you worry..." Gai slowly looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "I won't let it tare us a part." Gai puckered his lips and started to slowly lower his head to kiss Kazumi's hand but a fist in his face stopped him.

It was Hana and she had just delivered a hard blow to Gai's face sending him flying. "Get away freak!" She yelled at him raising a fist in the air. "Who do you think you are coming over to a lady's a tent and making a move like that!" She yelled loudly. "Ow.." Gai groaned as he laid against the tree that he had crashed into. "Hmph." Hana crossed her arms.

"That was a bit much." Kazumi said slightly looking down. "You think so?" Hana turned looking at her and than looked back at Gai. She than let out an annoyed sigh and started to walk over to him. "Maybe.." She mumbled under her breath. Kazumi looked up watching her walk away and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Oh man.." Kakashi sighed looking over at Gai. He than turned his gaze to Kazumi who had a small smile on her face as she watched her sister start to tend to Gai.

A small smile appeared on Kakashi as well as he watched Kazumi be able to relax a bit. Kazumi could feel eyes on her, she slowly turned her head seeing that it was Kakashi who was staring at her. Once their eyes met Kakashi tensed up and quickly looked away slightly embarrassed that he had just been caught staring at her. ' _Kakashi.._ ' Kazumi clutched her dress in her fists as she watched him walk away. ' _I wish I knew what you were thinking..._ ' Kazumi slowly looked down with a small sigh.

"Something the matter princess?" Sato asked noticing her small sigh. Kazumi quickly looked up and shook her head with a small smile. "Oh no! Nothing's wrong." She gave him an uncomfortable giggle. Sato sighed as his eyes started to soften while he stared at her. Kazumi looked into eyes and couldn't help but blush at by the way Sato was staring at her.

Sato quickly looked away with a faint blush appearing on his face. "If you're hungry and can't wait for the fish to arrive we a have a few rations in our bags." Once he pointed their bags out to her the quickly turned and walked away. Kazumi watched him with confusion on her face. ' _That was strange.._ ' She couldn't help but think as she slightly looked back down.

Only a couple hours had passed till Iza and Asuma returned with freshly caught fish. "Alright." Shikaku smiled walking up to them. "No one here is going to have an empty belly tonight." Asuma said with a grin on his face. "Of course not. Iza is a master when it comes to fishing." Don said while walking up to them. When everybody looked to Iza and the fish she quickly gave them a peace sign and a quick wink.

"Yea she's alright." Asuma quickly looked away while rubbing the back of his head. "I take it you didn't catch any?" Kakashi asked in a teasing voice. Asuma tensed up with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "That obvious huh?" He asked with an embarrassed smile. "A bit." Shikaku said with a small chuckle. "Well what are we waiting for." Don said taking the fish from Iza. "Let's get to cooking." He raised the fish up with a goofy grin as everybody quickly agreed.

It didn't take long for the fish to be cooked and for everybody to get cozy. Everyone was sitting around the fire enjoying their meal and telling each other stories. Everyone but Kazumi, she decided to stay back in her tent. She had just finished her fish and looked down at the remaining bones with a sigh. She slightly looked up at everyone who were laughing and getting a long.

Even Sato seemed to relax a little. It was surprising but everyone did seem nice so maybe it wasn't that all surprising that they were getting along. "Want some more?" Hana asked knocking Kazumi out of her thoughts. Kazumi quickly looked up at her. Hana was slightly leaning over with her hands on her knees so that she could meet Kazumi's eyes. "N-no I'm okay." Kazumi quickly replied with a smile.

Hana's smile slightly faded as she stood up straight, she placed her hands on her hips while she examined Kazumi for a moment. Kazumi blinked at her slightly confused by the change of expression. "Why not come join us?" Hana asked with her smile returning. "You look lonely over here by yourself." She slightly tilted her head. "That's okay. I'm fine over here." Kazumi slightly looked down keeping her smile on her face. "You sure?" Hana bent back down. "I even made sure to keep a spot open next to Kakashi." Hana placed her hand over her mouth with a small giggle.

Kazumi quickly blushed and shook her head. "I'm sure! I'm okay." She gave off an awkward giggle. Hana blinked slowly lowering her hand. "Well..If you're sure..." She sighed standing up straight. "If you need anything you know where I'll be." She pointed back behind her with her thumb towards the fire. Kazumi nodded and than watched Hana turn and walk back over to the fire.

Kazumi let out a small sigh once she was finally alone again. She would actually like it better if Kakashi where with her but for now being alone was alright. Kazumi still needed time to process everything and it was hard with everyone running around her.

After a moment longer Kazumi slightly looked up at the clear night sky and couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it. She wondered what the river near by looked like with a clear sky of stars. She looked back at the fire seeing that everybody was still at their places and haven't moved. She slowly got up brushing her dress off from any clinging grass or leaves. She watched them all continue to laugh and be complete oblivious to her.

' _I'm sure it'd be okay if I went for a small walk..._ ' Her eyes quickly went to Sato who would really be the only one against it but part of her didn't care. She wanted to walk through the tree's, she wanted to feel the breeze through her hair and on her hot skin. She took one last look at them all and than turned quietly walking down the small trail that led to the river. ' _I won't be in any danger as long as I don't go too far.._ ' She decided with a confident smile.

Kakashi sat near the fire as he watched everyone chatter away. But something had suddenly started to bother him, something was suddenly off. He slowly moved his eyes to the side to look back at Kazumi's tent and just as he suspected she wasn't there. Of course she could be inside but he had a certain feeling that she wasn't. She always did know how to wonder off and he had an idea of where she went.

Kakashi slowly got to his feel while stretching his back out. "Where you going?" Asuma asked. "Business." Kakashi answered walking away with his hands placed in his pockets. "Oh." Asuma looked back at the fire assuming that he meant the bathroom. Kakashi didn't want to draw attention, it would be best if no one else knew. Especially Sato.

"Such a pretty place." Kazumi whispered to herself as she admired the tree's hanging over the path. She let out a comfortable sigh as the chilled breeze blew through her hair. This is definitely what she needed, she just needed to get away from them all for just a small moment. The breeze felt nice on her skin but she also craved the feeling of the cool water from the river. She knew she was close because she could smell it in the air.

Kazumi placed a hand up to the side of her face keeping her hair from blowing in her eyes but she as also lifting the side of her long hair up so that she could feel the wind on her neck. She had drifted off into her own world while she hummed a soft tune, but the ruffling of leaves and near by footsteps quickly cut her off from her thoughts and made her freeze in place.

Her heart started to beat against her chest as the footsteps got closer, could it be the enemy? She wouldn't know how to tell. But the footsteps were slow and calm, and that made her feel a bit better. "You know the others would be upset if they knew you have wondered off." Kakashi's soft voice made a relived smiled appear on Kazumi's face but also a faint blush.

Kazumi slowly turned around to face him as she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry.." She sighed slightly looking down. "I just wanted to go for a small walk and thought that if I didn't go far it would be okay..." She explained as she held her hands together in front of her. Kakashi examined her for a moment and than walked to her stopping close in front of her.

Kazumi quickly looked up at him a bit surprised by how close he had gotten. Their eyes met and they just stared into each other for a moment. Kazumi could feel her cheeks heat up and her heart pound hard against her chest. Kakashi slightly looked behind him and than looked back at Kazumi placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'd be okay to slip away for a moment. It's not like your alone or anything." His warm soft made Kazumi's hear leap in her chest and a bright smile appear on her face.

She quickly nodded agreeing with him, Kakashi gave her a warm smile as he placed a hand on her back leading them both down the quiet but beautiful trail.

They walked silence on the way towards the river but Kazumi didn't mind. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable silence, it was a warm silence that you got from being close to someone you cared about. She couldn't help but smile the whole way down the trail as Kakashi walked close by her side.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and when they got their Kazumi was astonished by the scenery. The river had given off a blue glow from it's clear waters and the reflection of the stars made it look like a sparkling mirror. "Wow!" She quickly ran to the river bending over it and admiring the colored fish that swam with the waves.

"So much beauty." She placed her hand in the cool water instantly getting chills from it. Kakashi smiled while he watched her, it was nice seeing her act like herself again. This whole deal had made her quiet and really not too happy. But when it was just them, it felt like it did when they were back in the Leaf Village.

Kakashi watched has she splashed water onto her face and rubbed it down her neck trying to clean herself off the best she could. "If you're wanting to wash off I can turn my back." Kakashi said approaching her. Kazumi quickly blushed looking up at him. "Oh no that's okay." She quickly got up to her feet drying her hands off on her dress. ' _I wouldn't mind if we both washed off though._ ' She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

Once she realized what thought had come into her mind she quickly blushed and shook her head. ' _Why would think of such a thing!?_ ' She clenched her dress while she blushed widely. She slowly looked up at Kakashi who was staring down at her as if he had just read her mind. The blush on Kazumi's cheeks had brightened as she quickly looked away. ' _I really hope he can't read my mind._.' The very thought of it embarrassed her terribly.

The feeling of his hand placing itself on her shoulder made her shiver. She slowly looked up at him and was surprised to feel a cloth being pressed down on her neck. Kakashi lifted her head a bit to dry off her damp skin. "If you leave yourself wet like that you'll catch a cold." He said in a caring voice. Kazumi's heart lept in her chest once more at the sound of his voice.

It was so warm and it caused butterflies to appear in her stomach. She enjoyed times like this with Kakashi when it was just them. He was a different person around her than he was around the others. A frown quickly appeared on her face once she realized why. She slowly backed away from Kakashi causing his hand to let go of her. He looked at her slightly confused. "Kakashi.." She lowered her head with her eyes shut.

"What am I to you?" She asked slowly looked back up at him. Kakashi's eye widened at such a blunt question. "What..What do you mean?" He asked. Kazumi quickly looked away with a faint blush returning to her cheeks. "Am I just the princess to you like the others?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Kakashi blinked as he stared at her for just a moment. He had asked himself that question many times and has still not come up with an answer. At least the right one. He liked to think that she would always be Kazumi to him but the reality of things made her Princess Chiyo and it was his duty to accept it..Right? Kakashi let out a small sigh as he looked down trying to wrap his head around it.

Kazumi looked at him with her heart twisting into a knot. The silence was killing her and she need to know. "The reality of it all is making it hard for me to answer that question.." He finally replied with a quiet voice. "What do you mean?" Kazumi asked in a breaking voice. Kakashi looked back up at her and seeing the look in her eyes almost made his own heart break. "Well..The reality of it is that you're a different person than I know. You're a princess.." He started off. "But in my mind I'd like to think of you as just Kazumi." He placed his hand in his pocket returning the cloth back in its place.

"But that is what I am!" Kazumi quickly rushed over to him. "I am still just Kazumi." She placed both of her hands in front of her chest clenched up into fist's. "I may be a princess but I'm not a different person. You don't.." She slowly looked down. "You don't have to treat me any differently.." She spoke in a quietly.

Kakashi slowly took Kazumi's hands into his causing her to look up at him. Once she raised her head to him he had placed his forehead onto hers with his eye shut. "I know.." He whispered holding her hands close to him. Kazumi's heart began to pound against her chest again as the butterflies returned to the pit of her stomach.

"I feel as if it would be easier to part myself away from you but.." He slowly opened his eyes so he could look into hers. "It only makes everything harder." His soft quiet voice made Kazumis heart leap in her chest and her blush brighten. "Kakashi.." She whispered his name in a loving way that made his own heart leap.

"Can you forgive me for the way I treated you before?" He asked in an almost pleating voice. Kazumi gave him a soft smile. "There's nothing to forgive." She placed her hands on his chest bringing herself closer to him. "Just.." She started catching his attention. "Just don't call me princess anymore or Chiyo. I don't care what the others say. I'm Kazumi and I only want to be Kazumi." She looked back into eyes with a warm smile.

Kakashi gazed into her eyes for a moment and than smiled. "Deal." He said gently placing a hand on her cheek. Kazumi leaned into it enjoying the feeling of his touch once again. The wind around them had slowly became calm as the crickets started to chirp around them. The sound of the small movement from the river is what made everything feel nice and perfect.

Kakashi had brought his face closer to Kazumi's slightly surprising her. She looked into his eyes and watched him, he started to tilt her head with his hand. She felt like he was was wanting to kiss her, in fact that's what it seemed he was doing. She wanted to, she wanted to feel the touch of his lips on hers. She also wanted to see him with out his mask covering his face and now it seemed like she was about to.

She wondered what he would do if she started to pull it down. Would he quickly flinch back and push her away? There was only one way to find out. Kazumi slowly reached up placing a hand on the side of his face, he tensed up a little with not being used to the touch of another person but quickly relaxed.

Kazumi moved her thumb down to where it entered the side of his mask. She watched him carefully to see if their would be any resisting but he didn't resist. He just stood there looking into her eye's allowing it. Kazumi's chest felt warm as she started to move the mask down his face. The suspense of it was killing her but she wasn't impatient.

The lower his mask got the closer his face moved to hers. The hand that was placed on her cheek had moved to back of her head. He had his fingers gently intertwined with her thick black hair, he longed for the feeling of her hair between his fingers and now he longed for her lips to be his.

Kazumi's heart leaped in her chest once his mask was finally past his lips, she thought he was handsom before but now he was breath taking. The skin that his mask hid was soft and warm. Once Kakashi's lips were finally free he didn't waste any time.

He quickly placed an arm around Kazumi's waist bringing her into him. Kazumi gasped a little at the sudden move but went with it. Kakashi placed his other hand on the side of Kazumi's face just under her jaw. Kazumi's heart beat hard against her chest as Kakashi's lips came close to hers. The noses slighlty bumped and their lips quickly touched. But before they could close around each other rushed footsteps cut them off and caused them to pull apart from each other.

"Princess!" Kazumi heard Sato's voice in the distance. A small sigh came from Kakashi as he pulled his mask up in place. Though they weren't as close as they were before, Kakashi still held her waist with one hand not being pressured to let go by the coming footsteps. "There you guys are." Asuma said stepping out of the tree's. "This guy was about to have a heart attack but I told him that you were probably with her." Asuma pointed behind him with his thumb.

The moment he did Sato broke from the tree's in a rush. "He panicked more though when you told him that." Shikaku walked out beside Asuma. Sato quickly looked to Kakashi and Kazumi who were standing close to each other. Sato's worried expression quickly transformed into a deep glare. "Just what are you doing out here!?" He quickly stormed over to them.

"We went for a small walk." Kakashi said turned towards him while placing a hand in his pocket. Sato glared deeply at Kakashi. "She could've been in danger!" Sato shouted. "But she isn't." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "Why don't you take a chill pill and go back to the camp." Kakashi remained calm.

Sato glared at his remark. "I knew this would happen." Sato said in a dark voice. "I knew letting you Leaf Ninja come along was a mistake. I knew letting the Princess out of the carriage was a mistake but no one seems to listen." Sato's glare quickly fell to Kazumi making her tense up. "Come on." He quickly grabbed Kazumi's arm pulling her but Kakashi had quickly grabbed Sato's arm making him let go. "Don't touch her." Kakashi spoke quietly but in a dark way.

Sato glared right back at him. "Uh oh." Asuma said sensing the rising tension around them. Him and Shikaku quickly rushed over to break it up. "Come one now, there's no need for this." Asuma placed a hand on Sato's shoulder but Sato quickly shoved him away. "Hey!" Shikaku yelled at him but Asuma quickly raised a hand up stopping him. "Let's all just calm down." Asuma raised both of his hands in the air to show that he meant no trouble.

"The princess is fine, she's with Kakashi. Why not just leave them be?" Asuma asked looking at Sato who was glaring down at the ground. He clenched his fist's tightly and grinded his teeth. The very thought of them alone tore him up inside. "Kakashi's probably the best one out of all of us to protect her." Shikaku cut in but only made things worse.

Sato quickly glared at him with tightly balled up fist's. Shikaku blinked a bit confused on what had just happened. It didn't take long for the others to catch up. Hana was the first to come out of the trees and once she did she frowned at the site. "Oh no.." She sighed watching them. "This can't be good." Gai quickly rushed over. Kakashi didn't stand down, it looked like Sato was about to leap at all three of them. He had to make sure Kazumi wouldn't get caught in the middle of it.

"Should we intervene?" Iza asked looking at Hana. "I don't know yet.." Hana sighed while she watched. Kazumi took a couple steps back watching helplessly. Iza and the others stood ready to assist if they were needed but a certain alert went off in them. One of their traps had gone off meaning that an enemy was near by. Sato though seemed unaware of it.

Iza and the other Moriko ninja quickly looked at each other and than they jumped when the bushes near them started to rustle. But before they could get ready a small rabbit had hopped out. They relaxed a little but Iza kept an eye on it. The rabbit jumped out in front of them. ' _This doesn't feel like a normal animal.._ ' Iza thought to herself and her feeling was right.

Right before them a paper bomb had appeared on the back of a rabbit. "Move!" Don yelled quickly catching everyone's attention but it was too late. Before they could get away the paper bomb set off into a giant explosion sending them all flying. "Ah!" Kazumi yelled as she shielded her face from the flying debris. "Kazumi!" Kakashi quickly gathered her in his arms shielding her from the blast but it still sent them flying into the river.

The river was shallow enough to not hurt them but it was the impact of the fall that caused them pain. Kazumi slowly sat up wincing a bit in pain. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked kneeling down beside her. "I think so." She nodded looking at him. Kakashi sighed in relief and than stood to his feet looking for everybody else.

Both of the Moriko and Leaf ninja quickly got back up to their feet despite their injuries. "My lady are you okay?" Don asked helping Hana to her feet. "Yeah, where's Chiyo?" She quickly looked around. "I'm over here!" Kakashi helped her up to her feet and out of the river. Hana sighed in relief as she watched them both stick close together.

"We need to get out of here before we're ambushed." Abel said running to the others. Kakashi walked to Asuma leaving Kazumi's side for just a moment. "You spot anyone?" He asked quickly scanning the area. "No one." Asuma replied. Shikaku had set up his own traps but non of them had been triggered. "Could that rabbit of been a decoy to get past the rest of our defenses?" Gai asked looking at the remains of the rabbit.

Kazumi watched the others quickly re group. Sato quickly looked to the princess to make sure she was un harmed and she was. He sighed in relief but than felt a bit embarrassed about the scene he caused a moment ago. Kazumi suddenly felt chills on the back of her neck as if she was being watched. She heard small movement behind her but it was enough to alert her. She knew they were nearby.

"Guys-!" She began to yell and she tried to run but before she could get far a vine came flying from the trees and pierced right through her. Everything had suddenly came to a stop as everyone realized the situation. Kakashi's eye widened as he watched the blade like vine pierce right through her body and blood spilling out. "Princess!" Sato yelled.

The vine quickly wrapped itself around Kazumi remaining pierced through her and than picked her up in the air pulling her away. "Chiyo!" Hana screamed. "Don't let them get away!" Don yelled bolting forward with the others. "Kazumi!" Kakashi yelled sprinting off towards her. "Hold on!" Asuma yelled to her as they all chased after her but they just weren't fast enough.

' _No!_ ' Kakashi jumped in the air to increase his speed. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikaku quickly formed his hand sign as his shadow reached out for Kazumi trying to stop her but it couldn't keep up with the vines shadow. Kakashi quickly jumped from a branch lunging him forward. He was finally close enough to Kazumi to grab her.

He reached a hand out to hers, their fingers touched but he still couldn't get a hold of her. "Kazumi!" He called to her while he reached for her. ' _I won't let you go!_ ' Just when Kakashi was finally about to reach her a vine came flying from the ground wrapping itself around Kakashi's ankle and flinging him away from Kazumi.

The vine slammed Kakashi into the ground hard knocking the air out him. Kakashi coughed hard as he tried regain himself. He quickly looked up seeing Kazumi had disappeared among the trees. "Kazumi!" He yelled for her but there was nothing. Kakashi punched the ground hard causing it to crack from the impact. ' _Dammit.._ ' He clenched his fist's tightly as he cursed himself for what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Princess!" Sato's yelling came from the distance behind Kakashi but it didn't take him long to catch up. Once Sato landed on the ground next to Kakashi the other ninja showed up as well. "Where is the Princess?" Sato asked in a panicked manner.

Kakashi sat there in silence for a moment, he looked down at the cracked ground beneath his fist as he tried to think. "Kakashi?" Asuma quickly caught his attention. Kakashi let out a sigh as he got up to his feet. "She's gone." He answered plainly. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Sato quickly asked while he watched him take a few steps forward in the direction where the Princess was taken.

"What else do you think I mean?" Kakashi looked at him slightly annoyed. "She was taken." Kakashi slightly looked down at the ground while he placed his hand in his pocket. Though he seemed to be acting calm and cool like he usually does, he was really feeling pained and angry about the fact that he let her get away from him. In his pocket where he placed his hand he was clenching his fist so tightly his nails were digging into his skin.

"Taken?! You let her get taken?!" In a flash Sato quickly grabbed Kakashi's collar with both of his hands and bringing Kakashi's face to his. Kakashi remained calm while Sato glared deeply at him. "Hey, let's calm down." Asuma quickly intervened but Sato ignored him.

"Is this really the time for this?" Kakashi stared him straight in the eyes. Sato's glare deepened as he tightened his grip on Kakashi's shirt. "Kakashi's right, we should be looking for the Princess right now." Don stepped forward. "We wouldn't have to look for her if he hadn't of lost her." Sato's voice was deep and angry.

Kakashi's calm stare shifted into a glare, he gripped Sato's wrist tightly as they both glared deeply at each other. "Guy's please stop." Hana walked up to them with both of her hands placed on her chest. "We need to focus on looking for Chiyo." She looked down at the ground with worry in her eyes.

Kakashi and Sato both looked to her and than back at each other. Sato let out a sigh and let go of Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while he stood up straight. "Let's head back to the camp and figure out a plan." Don said looking at them both. Kakashi and Sato both nodded and than the rest of them headed off towards the camp.

Kazumi's chest ached and her muscles were sore. She let out a small groan as she tried to move an arm but it didn't budge. Kazumi slowly opened her eye's, when she did she saw that she was on the ground and tied to a tree with several vines around her.

The wound that she suffered from a little while ago was now bandaged up. Once Kazumi remembered what had happened she quickly sat up straight and looked around. She was in a small camp that belonged to the enemy. She didn't see anybody around but she did hear voices in the distance.

"What you did was foolish Nina! We need the Princess alive for the ritual!" She heard a man yell. ' _Nina?'_ Kazumi blinked as she started to remember. The memory of being trapped in a crater back in the Leaf village quickly came to her mind. ' _The red headed woman?_ ' She wondered.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I didn't hit any vital spots and as a plus we didn't have to fight an annoying battle with the other ninja." Nina's voice carried out through the trees. Once Kazumi heard her voice she was definitely sure now that this Nina was the red haired ninja from before. Kazumi tried to struggle out of the vines but all it did was make the vines wrap around her tighter and make it harder for her to breathe.

"Oh look our princess is awake." Nina said coming out into the open with the other ninja. Kazumi carefully examined the other ninja. It was a male who didn't look that much older than Nina, he had brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and he carried a heavy blade behind him that was sheathed in thorny vines.

Nina walked over to Kazumi taking her face into her hand, she moved Kazumi's head side to side to get a good look at her. "See, I told you she's fine." Nina said letting go of Kazumi. Nina stood up straight keeping her eyes down on their captured princess. She couldn't help but snicker at the fear that showed in Kazumi's eyes.

"Look I think she's quivering." Nina said with a sinister hiss. She moved her hand slightly to the side and once she did the vines around Kazumi had tightened making her yelp and gasp for air. "Knock it off Nina." The man walked up behind her. Nina sneered at him for ruining her fun but she did as she was told. She placed her hand back down to her side and the vines went back to the way they were.

Kazumi's head dropped as she took in a deep breath trying to catch her breath. "Hmph." Nina watched her and than turned around walking away. "I'll take first watch." She said waving a hand back at the man. "Hey!" Kazumi suddenly perked up and yelled at them both. The two ninja turned to look at her.

"What do you want with me?" Kazumi asked with a trembling voice. "Non of your business." The man replied while crossing his arms. Kazumi narrowed her eyebrows at them. "I have a right to know." She clenched her fists. "And we aren't obligated to tell you." Nina walked over and knelt down in front of Kazumi once again taking her face into her hand.

"So just be a good little Princess and be quiet. Than we won't have any problems." Nina tapped Kazumi's nose with her index finger. Kazumi gave her a small glare which only amused Nina. Kazumi quickly yanked her head away from Nina making her let go of her face. Nina snickered as she stood up straight.

Kazumi quickly snapped her head back to them. "Whatever you have planned won't work! Kakashi and the others will come and-" Before she could finish Nina summoned a vine from the ground and waved her arm to the side making the vine snap across Kazumi's face like a whip. "Ah!" Kazumi cried in pain. A sharp pain spread through out her face and she could feel blood running down from her fresh cut.

"Nina!" The man yelled. "Oh relax Vance!" Nina turned looking at the man. "It won't hurt the ritual any to have her bruised up a little and besides. I told her to shut up and she disobeyed." Nina turned back to Kazumi with a smirk on her face.

Kazumi's head hung down with her bangs covering a good portion of her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, the salty liquid made her cut burn but she ignored it. "I think one more will teach her a good lesson." Before Vance could stop Nina she quickly moved her arm in the other direction making the vine whip Kazumi again and hard. Kazumi cried in pain as the vine had made her dress rip open on the side, where her dress ripped blood quickly started to stream out of her wound.

"There, now she'll shut up for sure." Nina's vine disappeared back into the ground and she turned back around walking away. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, don't want them annoying ninja to catch our trai." Nina said as she jumped into the tree's. Vance watched her and than turned back to Kazumi, he examined her bloody face and the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Kazumi slowly looked up at him and for a moment they met eye contact, and for that single moment Kazumi thought she could see pity in the mans eyes but he quickly turned away from her before she could be sure. Kazumi's head lowered back down and she bit her bottom lip so that her cries wouldn't be heard. ' _Kakashi...Anybody..Please help..._ ' Kazumi started to tremble and wimper. In that moment she felt so useless and frail but she couldn't do anything but cry.

After a little while Nina and Vance had lowered the guard assuming that they were in a good place. The trees hid them from any wondering eyes but that didn't mean their scent was hidden. Kazumi had been staring down at the ground lost in her own thoughts but the quiet sound of a small branch snapping behind her made her tense up. ' _Kakashi?_ ' She wondered as she slightly turned her head back.

' _No..not Kakashi..._ ' She soon realized as she felt the pressure on the trees around her. The new presence was a small one, anyone would think it was just an animal but Kazumi knew it wasn't any ordinary animal. She had a special feeling about it. Her eyes wondered a bit as she tried to pin point it's exact location. The pressure she had felt before moved above her, she slowly lifted her head and eyes to see.

Above her standing on a high branch in the shadows was one of Kakashi's ninja hounds, Pakkun. Pakkun sat on top the tree branch looking down at Kazumi, her got her scent from the small blood puddle on the ground from earlier and since she had fresh blood on her, she was easier to track.

Seeing the little dog made Kazumi's heart leap in her chest, especially since he was wearing the Leaf Ninja head band. Pakkun gave her a reassured look that he would return with help. He quietly turned around and leaped away from the camp to make his way to the Leaf and Moriko's ninja hiding spot just a little ways away.

Kazumi bit her lower lip as tears slid down her face again but this time they were tears of happiness. She knew Kakashi wouldn't let her just slip away, he and the others would definitely come for her. ' _Please guys...hurry.._ ' She lowered her head closing her eyes and she started to wait patiently. No matter how far they were, she knew they'd always find her.

Kakashi and the others sat in a spot hidden in the trees and shadows. The waiting was getting to them all but they had no choice, they had to send Pakkun a head alone because they weren't sure if there would be traps or not in the enemies camp.

Just a while ago when they were following Pakkun through the tree's, Pakkun had said that he could smell fresh blood on the air and that made Kakashi's stomach twist into a knot. He prayed that Kazumi was well and safe, they needed her alive that was obvious but it didn't mean that they couldn't hurt her seriously.

Pakkun suddenly appeared into the tree above them and than jumped to the ground, everyone quickly got to their feet and walked to him. "Well?" Kakashi asked in a calm manner. "There's only two of them in the camp, I didn't smell any more enemies near by that doesn't mean there isn't any around." Pakkun explained. "Is the Princess okay?" Sato quickly cut in.

Pakkun turned to look at him and just stared at him for a moment. "She's beat up pretty bad but she's alright." He answered. Everybody sighed in relief at the news. "So can we ambush them than since there are only two?" Don asked. "We could but we should make a plan in case something unexpected happens." Shikaku stated. "How can you plan for the unexpected?" Hana asked. "Oh you can. Trust me." Shikaku said with a small grin.

Shikaku grabbed a stick and snelt down on the ground with the others joining him. "Since they had set up a small camp we can say for certain that they're planning on staying for the night, so we have plenty of time for this." Shikaku started to draw out a strategy plan in the dirt. The others huddled in close so that they could listen and memorize it well.


	16. Chapter 16

The sky had began to turn an orange color from the morning sun peaking into the sky. Kazumi remained in her same spot as the other two gathered their things around the camp. Kazumi's heart raced in her chest as she watched them finish up.

It had been well over an hour since Pakkun made his appearance to Kazumi and she was beginning to panic. ' _Did they get caught?_ ' She wondered with a worried frown.

Kazumi lowered her head and shut her eyes tight allowing her bangs to fall in front of her eyes. The cool morning breeze stung her closing wounds and her whole body ached from exhaustion. She didn't now how much more she could take. ' _Kakashi..Everyone..Please hurry.._ '

Swift movements were made through the trees, swift but quiet. Kakashi and the others knew that they had to get into position fast but they needed to do it quietly. Sato and Don had both went a head a few minutes ago to detect and get rid of any traps. Luckily their type of jutsu was perfect for that and now it was up to the rest of them to save Kazumi

Kakashi and Gai both got into their positions and waited for the signal from Shikaku. Kakashi and Gai were placed on the west side of the camp and high into the trees. Kakashi carefully scanned the area and saw the two enemy ninja gathering their things. ' _Looks like we got here just in time...'_ Kakashi thought to himself in relief.

He moved his eyes around a bit more and immediately they latched onto Kazumi who was tied up to a tree. Kakashi's eyes quickly glared with anger once he saw what state she was in. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face but he didn't need to. It was clear that she was in pain.

Kakashi clenched his fist's tightly as he watched the camp below him. He wanted to rush down their and rescue Kazumi already but he had to follow Shikaku's plan. If he went against it who knew what could possibly happen.

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around for any possible sign for the others but there was none. Which was expected, if their movement's were obvious to him than they wouldn't be very good ninja after all.

A few moments later a small glimmer came from the trees, Kakashi and Gai both tensed up and got ready. ' _Finally.._ ' Kakashi readied himself.

"Hurry up, we should of already been gone by now." Nina said in an impatient tone. She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground while she watched Vance gather the rest of their things. "It would go faster if you'd help." He replied slightly annoyed. "I already packed up my stuff. It's not my problem that you have so much crap." Nina quickly looked away from him keeping her arms crossed. "I'll say that the next time you bring supplies." Vance mumbled to himself.

Nina quickly looked at him again catching his remark, she furrowed her eye brows down and opened her mouth to speak back but the sound of a snapping twig quickly caught their attention. "Be on your guard." Vance quickly pulled out his medium sized blade. It was a small sword but bigger than a dagger, the blade was dipped in a special poison that is only known to their clan.

"You really think it could be an enemy?" Nina asked a bit unsure. "It can be anything, that's why you must always be on your guard." Vance said slightly looking back at her. "Speaking of always on your guard!" Asuma's loud voice came from the trees making Vance and Nina both jump. They both quickly made their hand signs but they weren't fast enough. "Fire Release:Ash Pile Burning!" Dark gray smoke came flooding from the trees and quickly covering the whole camp site.

"Ah!" Nina yelled as she quickly shielded her face with her arms. "I can't breath!" Kazumi struggled to get out. Her lungs quickly filled with smoke and hard coughs were all that were leaving her mouth now. The sound of landing footsteps appeared behind her, she wanted to look but couldn't.

Her eyes burned from the smoke and her lungs were filled quickly. She felt the vines around her loosen and release dropping to the ground. ' _Could this be.._ ' She started to wonder. She heard Asuma's voice from the woods so the one who freed her could very well be Kakashi. She hoped it was him.

She felt arms wrap around her and pick her up from the ground. "Hold on." A familiar voice whispered into her ear and she smiled knowing that familiar voice was Kakashi.

Before she knew it the smoke quickly cleared from her and she could breath again. Kazumi rubbed her burning eyes slowly opening them. She gasped quickly holding on tighter to Kakashi when she saw that she was high up in the tree now. She could see the smoke filled camp, the smoke was so thick you wouldn't know if anyone was there or not.

"You okay?" Kakashi's soft voice caught Kazumi's attention. Kazumi looked up at him and smiled. "I am now." She answered with a relieved voice. Once Kazumi was out of the way Asuma quickly ignited the true form of his jutsu.

The smoke in the camp began to stir and the next thing they knew it lit on fire creating a huge explosion almost blowing them off of the branch. "That aughta get em!" Gai said raising his fist in the air. "Don't be so sure." Kakashi replied as he watched the burnt out camp below them.

Smoke was still flying through the air after the explosion but it was quickly clearing out. Kazumi watched closely but before the smoke completely cleared a strange feeling came to her, almost a warning. Kazumi quickly gasped and grabbed a hold of Kakashi's vest. "Kakashi!" She yelled.

Kakashi looked at her a bit surprised. "What is it?" He asked. "We need to go now!" She said with panicked eyes. Kakashi blinked slightly confused, he exchanged looks with Gai. "You go on a head, she is our priority." Gai said nudging his head to the side. Kakashi nodded and leaped from the branch to another tree quickly taking off. Kazumi felt relieved that they weren't there anymore but she knew it wasn't the end.

Shikaku and the others appeared out on standing out branches watching the fading smoke. "You may have over done it Asuma." Shikaku said sticking his hands in his pocket. The smoke hadn't cleared out all of the way but they could slightly see the crater that the explosion caused. "I don't know what you're talking about." Asuma quickly looked away while he rubbed the back of his head.

"We need one of them alive remember?" Abel said slightly glaring at him for his carelessness. "I'm sure one of them is slightly fine." Asuma said giving him an apologetic smile. "It's clearing out." Iza caught back their attention.

Once the smoke thinned out enough they could see something standing in the middle of the crater but it was no human body. The next thing they knew vines came flying from the center and straight at them. "Watch out!" Shikaku yelled. Before the vines could impale them they quickly jumped down from their branches barely making it.

The Leaf and Moriko ninja quickly landed on the ground surrounding the strange structure in the center. "What the hell is that?!" Asuma's eyes widened once he got a clear view. It was a bundle of thorny vines that seemed to be wrapped up around something, possibly someone.

The vines quickly retreated back and once they did the thorny vines quickly unraveled and fell back into the earth. There stood only one of the enemy ninja. It was Vance and Nina wasn't any where to be seen. "Only one?" Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows down confused.

His eyes quickly grew wide as he quickly looked up to where Gai and Kakashi were supposed to be with Kazumi. But only Gai stood there. "Oh crap." Shikaku looked back down at Vance who had a grin on his face.

"Hurry Kakashi!" Kazumi said clutching onto him tighter. "What's the worry?" He asked a bit confused. They were out of the battle field they should be safe, but by the way Kazumi was acting it didn't feel safe. "You have to hurry or-" Before she could finish her sentence small lilies appeared by Kakashi's feet where he landed on a branch and immediately went off into an explosion sending them both flying.

The impact of the explosion caused Kakashi to let go of Kazumi. She hit the ground hard when she landed and Kakashi landed just a few yards away from her. He slowly got up trying to ignore his fresh wounds. "Kazumi!" Kakashi got to his feet and made his way over to her. He gently grabbed her arm and helped her sit up. "You okay?" He asked examining her.

Kazumi nodded giving him a small smile. "I'm fine." She said using his support to stand on her feet. A branch above them creaked from weight being put down on it. They both tensed up and quickly looked up. On the branch above them stood Nina, her arms were crossed and there wasn't a scratch on her from Asuma's jutsu.

"Did you really think that little distraction would work?" She asked with a wide grin. Kakashi quickly put an arm out leading Kazumi behind him so that she was protected. "Stay back." He whispered to her. Kazumi nodded as she watched Nina with worried eyes. "You know, you people really annoy me." Nina spoke as she ran her fingers through her long thick hair.

"I hate being annoyed." She slowly lowered her hand as she glared at Kakashi with glowing eyes. Kakashi slowly pulled his Kunia knife as he watched her closely. He had only seen her once in battle and that was when he fled with Kazumi in the Leaf Village. He didn't know what he was up against and he would not make the mistake of underestimating her.

"Watch out!" Don yelled as swirling thorny vines came flying up from the ground around Vance. The vines swung and flew at the dodging ninja's. "Don't let them hit you!" Sato yelled as he quickly cut a few in half with his sword. "Their thorns are dripping with poison, if they touch you it's all over." Sato quickly cut a couple more but only more came up from the ground and went flying to him.

"Damn!" Yelled Asuma as he was barely able to dodge a vine slamming down on the ground right next to him. The Leaf and Moriko ninja could hear a low chuckle coming from Vance as he stood there calmly with vines flying all around him. "You'll get tired eventually." He quickly swung an arm out sending several vines for Shikaku.

Shikaku quickly dodged but not fast enough. One of the vines had gone farther than the others and wrapped around his ankle quickly sinking its thorns into his skin. "Ah!" He yelled in pain as he felt the burning pain of the poison going into his blood stream. "Hold on!" Sato quickly jumped forward and rolled on the ground to avoid the flying vines around him.

Shikaku tried to work his way out of the vines grip but it was no use, the vine was tight and the thorns were deep. The poison was moving quickly through out his body and he could feel himself becoming weaker with every passing second.

"It's no use!" Vance quickly moved his arm up sending a giant vine down on Shikaku. The giant vine hovered over Shikaku fast casting a giant shadow over him. His eyes widened at the large structure crashing down on him but than at the last moment before it could slam onto him, a small grin appeared on his face.

The vine had suddenly came to a stop as did all of the others. Vance's eyes widened as he watched in disbelief. "What?" No matter what he did no vine would move. A low chuckle came from underneath the giant vine that was supposed to slam into Shikaku.

Vance watched with wide eyes as the giant vine slowly moved to the side revealing Shikaku holding a hand sign up in front of his face with a grin. "What is this?!" Vance yelled in a panicked way. "Shadow Possession Jutsu: Black Spider Lily." Shikaku spoke in a calm and confident voice.

Vance quickly looked around and saw each vine had a string of shadow's attached to it. From above it would almost look like a giant web had caught every vine like a fly. "Each and every one of your vine's casts its own large shadow." He began to explain as Sato quickly landed next to him and cut the vine off of his leg.

"Large shadows leading to you." A small grin appeared on Shikaku's face. Vance's eyes widened as he quickly looked down to the ground. Where the vines surrounded him there was also a large ring shadow quickly closing in on him. Before he could even attempt to flee the shadow quickly claimed him and trapped him.

Once Shikaku had control of him all of the vines quickly went limp and dropped to the ground. Now only one shadow appeared on the ground and it was leading to Vance from Shikaku. Vance glared deeply at Shikaku as he tried to regain his body but there was no use. "Damn you." He cursed at Shikaku.

Shikaku slowly stood up, he winced from the working poison and his new wound but he ignored it and began to walk towards Vance who was walking towards Shikaku now thanks to his jutsu. "Now you're going to answer some questions if you don't mind." Shikaku stopped just in front of Vance looking him straight in the eye with out an ounce of fear.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of blades clashing echoed through out the tree's, it was Kakashi and Nina. It sounded like two blades constantly hitting each other but it was really Kakashi blocking the sharpened vines with his knife and than dodging.

He made sure to move away from Kazumi so that she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire and he hoped he could keep it that way till he defeated Nina, but she was persistent. "Stop running!" Nina yelled as she quickly flung her arm out sending more bladed vines towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back barely dodging them. When the vines hit the earth they didn't fly back up at Kakashi like he thought instead they went into the ground. "Hm?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched carefully. The ground below him began to rumble, he quickly jumped straight into the air. The moment his feet came up from the ground the vines came flying up from the soil.

Before Kakashi could get any farther away from them they quickly flew up higher wrapping themselves around his ankles and throwing him hard into a tree. Right after that tree he was thrown into another and than another. The vines quickly flung him up into the air and than slammed into the earth hard finally letting go of his ankle. Kakashi coughed up some blood getting his mask damp, he groaned in pain as he slowly got to his hands and knees. ' _Damn..._ ' He cursed to himself as he slowly looked up to Nina who was in her same spot on top of a tree branch.

She was grinning at him with mad eyes. It seems she enjoyed torturing him. Kazumi hid behind a tree as he watched in horror. ' _He can't take much more of this..._ ' She gripped the tree hard as she watched Kakashi struggle to get off of the ground.

"Pathetic. We've barely started and you're already half dead." Nina placed a hand under her hair and flipped it out to get it out of the way. The smooth breeze that blew through kept her hair slightly up in the air. Kakashi quickly caught his breath and stood up straight. He slowly placed his hand on his head band as he watched Nina carefully.

"Hm?" Nina raised a curious eyebrow as she watched him. "Didn't think I'd have to use this but I see I don't really have a choice.." Kakashi spoke quietly to himself. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to mumble?" Nina crossed her arms as she tilted her head at him. Kakashi quickly glared at her. "Can't we just make this easy and give me the Princess?" She sighed.

"Not happening." Kakashi replied strongly. "Thought so. How annoying." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to kill you." Nina looked at him with another grin. "You can try." Kakashi glared at her fiercely. Nina moved her arm out to the side calling back the vines to her. They quickly went into the ground where they exited and than went back to her side.

Kakashi quickly lifted his head band up and opened his eye revealing his Sharingon. Nina's eyes widened but than so did her grin. "Interesting, I've heard of the Sharingon but I've never seen it before." She placed her hands on her hips. She watched Kakashi carefully or so she thought because in just a single moment Kakashi had disappeared and reappeared right behind her with his knife to her throat.

"Let me give you a demonstration." He spoke right into her ear. Nina gasped and quickly grabbed his arm tightly and than swung her leg back right at him but Kakashi was able to jump up dodging it but he had to remove the knife from her throat in order to do it. Nina saw her chance as Kakashi came back down, she quickly jumped back flinging her arm forward sending her vines right through Kakashi's gut.

"No!" Kazumi screamed as she quickly ran out from behind the tree. From where she stood it looked like Kakashi had been impaled but when she looked closer instead of a corpse she saw a log where Kakashi should've been. "What?" Nina's eyes widened. Kakashi suddenly appeared right above her in the air. "Too slow!" Kakashi quickly flung his leg down hard right on the top of her sending her flying to the ground.

Before she could even try to re cooperate in the fall she hit the ground hard. Right on the impact she coughed hard with blood in her saliva. She tried to get up quick but the next thing she knew Kakashi's foot had slammed down on her gut making her go into the earth even more. She coughed even harder and now nothing but blood came from her mouth.

Kakashi leaped into the air off of her and landed on the ground right next to her. He fell to one knee breathing hard as he examined Nina for just a moment. Kazumi sighed in relief seeing that Kakashi was okay and it seemed like he had won. "I can't believe it.." Nina mumbled to herself with her voice filled with pain. "I can." Kakashi said standing right over her.

"Someone who uses long range jutsu like that..I knew you wouldn't be any good in close combat." Kakashi's Sharingon seemed to stare right through her. "Tch." Nina quickly glared at him and than looked away. "You only got lucky." She argued. "Doesn't matter." Kakashi knelt down on the ground next to her and brought his knife to her throat. "You're going to answer some questions." The blade of his Kunai slowly dug into her skin.

"Shikaku are you okay?!" Sato asked quickly examining him. "I'm fine." Shikaku waved him away and when he did Vance copied his movement. He tried to resist but it was useless. "Now as I was saying." Shikaku slowly looked back to Vance who was still under his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "You're going to answer some questions." Shikaku spoke casually but when one looked into his eyes it was clear that he was feeling the pain from the poison.

Vance smirked at him. "I don't have to answer anything. You won't last long with that poison in your body and soon I will be free." Vance slowly trailed his eyes down to Shikaku's wound that he got from his thorny vine. "That's what you think." Shikaku saw the sword Vance carried still tucked away in its sheath. Shikaku reached to his side acting like he was taking a blade out, though he was grabbing at nothing Vance wasn't. Vance had grabbed his blade like Shikaku instructed and than brought it to his own throat.

"What a strange Jutsu.." Don spoke quietly as he watched Shikaku carefully. Vance winced at the blade of his sword touching his throat and than glared at Shikaku. "I can see that blade of yours is soaked in poison as well like your vine was. I think we both know where this goes and how this works." Shikaku sighed slightly annoyed. "It's a drag but it's what we gotta do." Shikaku sighed again.

"He's..suddenly lazy?" Iza blinked confused but also slightly annoyed by it. "So let's begin shall we." Shikaku moved his hand closer to his throat making Vance touch his throat more with the blade. "What do you people want with the Princess?" Shikaku asked calmly. Vance glared at him deeply keeping his mouth shut. Shikaku gave him a second and than sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Shikaku quickly flicked his hand making Vance knick himself with his blade. A small trail of blood ran down his throat. Vance's eyes widened as he tried to look down at it. "There, now we're both in the same predicament. We both don't have all day so I suggest we get this over with." Shikaku put his hand down making Vance drop the blade. Vance quickly glared at Shikaku deeply. "You bastard!" He yelled.

"We didn't have to do it this way, you brought it on yourself." Shikaku said placing his hand in his pocket and of course Vance copied him. "Now, I'll ask again." Shikaku slightly tilted his head. "Tell me what you people want with the Princess." Shikaku asked again calmly but also slightly annoyed.

Vance hesitated but than sighed. "I suppose there's no reason to keep it secret, you all will be dead soon enough anyways." Vance slowly closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face. "Oh?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow at him. Vance quickly opened his eyes back up with an even wider smile on his face.

"I'm sure you've been told our clan's history and story. I'm sure to you it sounded like a battle between a hero and a villain, there was treachery and victory blah, blah, blah. All that good stuff that's usually in such a story." Vance's eyes slightly went to Sato. Sato winced as if he had just thrown a dagger at him.

"But of course over the years details are left out." Vance's eyes slowly went to the ground as he thought back on it. The story was so clear to him it was almost like he had actually lived it.

"After Aimi murdered her own sister Akane, our leader. Not only were our families banished from the clan but they were stripped of their memories spent training among the clan. Only basic jutsu was left with them to survive and than they were cast out to their own deaths." Vance clenched his fist tightly. "After months of wondering the endless forest the few that survived finally found a place that our people could live and learn. "

"Learn our forgotten secrets. It took years but we were finally able to regain some of our Jutsu though we couldn't weild it like the clan. When our memories were stript from us so were our abilities to take chakra from the earth. Our birth right was taken from us!" Vance yelled loudly quickly looking straight up at the Moriko ninja who were not affected by it.

"Take away an ability?" Gai questioned furrowing his eyebrows down. "Wouldn't that be like taking away the Sharingon from the Uchiha clan? How is that possible?" Gai asked looking over to Sato. Sato slightly looked away hesitant to answer but he knew he had no choice in the matter. "It's a clan secret." He began slowly looking back up at the others. "A secret that I can't give too much detail about but our Princess Aimi was the only one who could do it." Shortly explained Sato.

The Leaf Village Ninja quickly exchanged uncomfortable looks. "She wasn't the only one." Vance quickly caught back their attention. "Our lady Akane was also able to do it. Do not forget they were twins." A small smile appeared on Vance's face as he felt the Shadow Possession Jutsu began to give away.

Shikaku winced from it but kept his ground. "Well it doesn't matter anymore!" Sato shouted stepping forward. "It's become clear of why you want our Princess." "Oh?" Vance raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile on his face. "You wish to take her memories of our clan for yourselves so that you can regain your power!" Sato yelled pointing at him. "Well you're out of luck because she has no memories of our clan. I took them myself so what your doing for power is in vain!"

Silence filled the air as Vance slowly lowered his head, his black bangs fell in front of his face. The Moriko and Leaf ninja watched him carefully. "Heh." A small chuckle came from him. Sato furrowed his eyebrows down in confusion. It started out with a small low chuckle but quickly became a loud laugh full of madness.

Vance threw his head back with his mouth opened wide and nothing but laughter filling the air around them. Shikaku winced again feeling Vance struggle against his jutsu, he formed his hand sign trying to make it stronger but it was no use, his chakra was almost gone as was his strength. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Vance's laugh only got louder as the ground below them began to shake from Vance regaining his control of the earth below him.

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" Vance yanked his arm hard breaking free from Shikaku's jutsu. He quickly lunged his arm forward, with his motion vines came rushing from the earth and straight at Sato and the others Moriko ninja. They quickly dodged but the vines just curved up immediately following Sato.

They quickly wrapped around Sato's ankle slamming him into a tree. "Stop him!" Asuma yelled. Asuma and Gai both leaped to Vance but vines came up from the earth and batted them away like flies. The vines quickly swung Sato around slamming into anything hard nearby. "You can keep your stupid memories, we don't want them!" Vance flung his arm to the side making the vines slam Sato into a tree repeatedly.

While Iza was dodging the flying vines she quickly formed her hand sign. She dodged the vines one last time and than quickly landed on the ground placing her hands flat onto the earth. "Secret Earth Style Jutsu: Poison Meadow!" The earth pulsed with her chakra and than giant purple flowers flew from the ground surrounding Vance.

The moment they bloomed poison gas came spilling out from them. More vines came up from the earth surrounding Vance, they quickly began to swing in circles like a propeller cutting the giant flowers in half and also absorbing the poison into their special thorns. Iza's eyes widened. "Look out!" Don yelled. But she wasn't fast enough. One of the larger vines came crashing down right on top of her. "No!" Abel yelled as he clashed with the sharpened vines.

"We want your princess for a much bigger reason!" Vance laughed widely again as he flung Sato around in the air with his vines. "Not only is she the reincarnation of your precious Aimi but she can also be the reincarnation for our lady Akane!" He flung his arm down hard commanding his vines to slam Sato right into the earth.

Don and Abel's eyes widened as they quickly looked at Vance in disbelief. "What are you saying?!" Don yelled. "YOU FOOLS DON'T YOU SEE!?" Vance's mad laughter rang in all of their ears. "AIMI AND AKANE WERE TWINS, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" Vance's vines quickly flung Sato right into Don and Abel taking them out in mid air.

Iza's eyes quickly flew open wide, she tried to sit up but couldn't due to the large vine laying right on top of her. "N-no.." Iza managed to get out. She quickly coughed up a hand full of blood and than slowly looked up at Vance with disbelief in her eyes. "You...You..." Iza struggled to speak but she kept up her strength. She clenched her teeth hard as she sat up a bit more slightly moving the large vine away.

She looked back at Vance with wide pleading eyes. "YOU CAN'T!" She screamed loudly. Vance only laughed at her plea as he continued to swat the ninja away from him. "So you finally get it!" Sato's body now hung limp from the vine but that didn't stop Vance from having fun with him.

"Aimi can take over the Princess's body for her own. So can our lady Akane!" Don and Abel's eyes quickly widened. "Impossible!" Don yelled quickly throwing his own vines towars Vance's cutting them away so that they could have an opening. "Must I repeat myself!" Vance yelled louder. "Aimi and Akane are twins so therefore they have the same reincarnation!" Vance threw more vines at Don.

Don quickly lept into the air dodging them. "We thought it would be difficult because she's been Aimi's vessel for so long but now I learn her memories of it all have been wiped. Now she's a fresh vessle that our lady can adapt to easily! SO THANKS FOR THAT!" Vance's laughter echoed through the trees as he commanded his vines to fling Sato making him run right into Don knocking him out of the air.

Don hit the ground hard with Sato's limp body right on top of him. Abel quickly landed right next to them pulling Sato off of Don. "Sato!" Abel grabbed his shoulders but he was out cold and covered in bruises and blood. He looked dead. Don and Abel quickly glared at Vance hard.

Shikaku laid on the ground beneath the tree not able to do anything but watch the loosing battle. "I don't understand..." He slowly sat up gripping his wound. "That poison should of taken effect by now.." Shikaku winced from the pain. "I should've known..." Don said through gritted teeth. Shikaku and the others looked at him confused. "I should've known that he would be immune to his own poison, it came from his own sword.." Don clenched his fist's tightly.

Vance's grin widened as the vines around him began to spin faster making it impossible to get near him. Vance let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned his head back letting his eyes close. "Once our lady retakes her place in this world we'll set out to complete her goal before she died." Small chuckles were mixed with every word.

Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows down at him. "Her goal for world domination." Vance opened his eyes back up looking at them with a wide grin. "One by one. Every nation will be taken out, each person, ninja, mother, father, grandfather, and who ever! Will be used for our unlimited chakra supply and than after that non will be able to conquer our clan! Non will be able to rise above our clan! If you do not surrender and bow to us we will destroy you! Clan Akane will destroy you all!" Vance shouted with wild laughter filling his voice.

Vance took in a deep breath and let out another satisfied sigh. "And the first to go down..." He slowly pointed to Don and the other Moriko ninja. "Is the Moriko clan who was too blind to accept this opportunity from Akane and banished us to our deaths." Vance's eyes quickly turned fierce and into a glare that struck deep.

Shikaku tried to get up but only fell back down hard to the ground. He winced from the pain, his breath was becoming short and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. ' _Looks like he was right..._ ' Shikaku gripped his wound tight. ' _We might actually all die here if something doesn't happen soon_.' Shikaku gripped his wound tighter as his stomach began to tie in knots. It wasn't like him to admit defeat.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't have to tell you anything." Nina resisted Kakashi's questions stubbornly. "I see." Kakashi sighed slightly annoyed. Ideas ran through Kakashi's mind trying to think of ways to get the stubborn ninja to cooperate with him. Kazumi slowly came out and walked to Kakashi cautiously. Nina's eyes immediately went to Kazumi and a wide grin appeared on her face.

Kakashi noticed and quickly looked back at Kazumi. "Kazumi stay back." He said putting out a hand to gesture her back. Kazumi slowly nodded and backed away once again. "Now, I'll ask one more time." He turned around looking back down at Nina who still had a wide grin on her face.

"What do you people want with Kazumi?" He pushed down the knife on her throat a bit. Nina stared at Kakashi for a moment but her eyes were quickly drawn away from him to above him. The grin on her face got wider as a chuckle escaped. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows down at her slightly confused, it wasn't the reaction he expected. But the sound of rushing movement above him quickly spelled it out for him.

Kakashi quickly spun around bringing his kunai knife in front him quickly blocking an attack from another enemy ninja. The ninja came down hard on Kakashi almost making him loose his footing but he stood his ground and pushed hard on the enemies kunai. Though it was clear he was the same as Nina, he was still unfamiliar. Kakashi had not seen him before, not even in the Leaf Village when they attacked.

This man had spiked up white hair and silver eyes. Half of his face was covered with a scarf so it was hard to get a good look at him. Kakashi pushed on his kunai hard sending the enemy back. He quickly stood up straight looking back at Kazumi. "Run." Was all he needed to say. Kazumi nodded and quickly took off into the trees. Nina quickly jumped to her feet and took off after Kazumi.

Kakashi quickly went after Nina to stop her but the man jumped right in front of Kakashi swinging a kick at his face. "No you don't!" The man shouted. Kakashi blocked the kick with his arm but even though it didn't hit him it still sent him sliding. His eyes quickly went to the trees where Kazumi ran and saw that Nina was now gone. "Dammit." Kakashi cursed as he glared at the man deeply. ' _Guess I'll have to take care of him first..._ ' Kakashi sneered as he thought to himself. ' _Please be safe Kazumi..._ '

Kazumi ran fast through the trees ignoring the small branches hitting and cutting her face. She could hear footsteps behind her quickly catching up and she had a feeling it wasn't Kakashi. Kazumi picked up the pace and when she did she heard the footsteps fall behind and for a moment a flicker of hope appeared in her.

But it was only for a second because once she thought she got a head she started to hear movement behind her. Her eyes widened as she tried to run faster but it didn't make a difference. ' _What is it?! No don't look back!_ ' She thought to herself in a panic as she jumped over a tree root sticking up from the ground.

Before she could get any farther a vine shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around her ankle quickly bringing her to the ground. "Ah!" She screamed as the vine dragged her on the ground. It came to a stop and Kazumi quickly turned around seeing Nina standing on top of a tree branch. The vine brought her right to her.

A wide grin spread across Nina's face when she saw the look of terror in Kazumi's eyes. She formed her hand sign and moved her hand in the air raising another vine from the earth. "I'll make sure you're down this time!" Nina threw her arm down commanding the vine to come down right for Kazumi.

Kazumi's eyes widened as she watched the giant vine come right for her. She fell back on the ground throwing her arms up in front of her face trying to shield herself. The moment her arms moved giant tree roots came up from the around quickly shielding her from the vine attack. Vine bounced off almost like it was a sword against a shield.

"The hell?" Nina's eyes widened as she looked down at the giant roots covering Kazumi. Kazumi had the same reaction, she looked up at them completely surprised. "Did I do that?" She spoke quietly to herself. Nina quickly glared down at the roots quickly summoning more vines from the ground. "You can't hide behind that forever princess! It will break!" She yelled commanding the vines to whip and smash against the rooted shield hard.

Kazumi winced and covered herself when she heard the vines thrash against the roots hard but it didn't give away. Kazumi slowly looked through her arms and saw the roots holding strong. As she examined the roots she realized that not only did they shield her from Nina but they also gave her enough cover to slip away with out Nina knowing.

' _Now's my chance..._ ' Kazumi slowly crawled out from under the roots and got to her feet. She looked to the roots one last time to make sure they provided enough cover and than took off, at least she tried. The moment she turned around to run she ran right into a hard fist that went into her gut making her cough hard and fall to the ground.

Kazumi landed on her knees as she held her stomach struggling to breath from the hard punch. She slowly looked up but before she could get a good look at the one who got her she took a hard blow to the side of the head from a foot completely knocking her out.

The moment she fell unconscious the roots fell apart onto the ground. Nina quickly stopped slightly confused but than she saw Kazumi on the ground and Mani standing right next to her. Mani was the ninja that knocked Kazumi out and he was also Vance's brother. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked jumping down from the branch and landing right behind Kazumi.

"You and Vance took too long so we were sent to see what was the hold up." Mani replied as he picked up Kazumi and threw her over his shoulder. "We?" Nina asked looking around for anybody else. "Lin and I." He answered her. "Oh, he must of been the one to attack that Leaf ninja." Nina realized looking back at Mani who had a crooked grin on his face.

Nina furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "What?" She asked slightly annoyed by his smug look. "Just didn't think one little princess would be this much for you two." Mani looked away with a snicker. Nina quickly glared at him. "It's not her! It's the annoying ninja that keep showing up!" She threw her arms in the air while she yelled.

"Excuses, excuses." Mani said with a mocking yawn. Nina glared at him deeply. She quickly closed her eyes crossing her arms trying to calm herself down. "We don't have time for this bickering." She said with a frustrated sigh. "We need to get going, we only have a couple days left." Nina opened her eyes looking back at Mani. "You're right, let's go." Mani turned around. "What about the others?" Nina asked referring to Vance and Lin. "They can take care of the rest, if not than we don't need them." Mani answered rather coldly.

Nina nodded in agreement and they both quickly took off with Kazumi. "We should at least signal them to let them know we have the princess." Nina quickly pointed out as they leaped from tree to tree. "Didn't know you cared so much." Mani said moving his eyes to her. Nina quickly glared at him and than looked away. "Just do it!" She commanded. "Whatever." Mani said looking back forward. Mani placed two fingers in his mouth letting out a loud high pitch whistle that echoed through the trees.

Kakashi and Lin clashed their kunai knives hard together as they fought, and it was all that went on. A frustrated Kakashi fought hard and Lin fought just as hard back. It was clear that Lin was holding back not allowing Kakashi to know his moves yet. ' _Dammit!_ ' Kakashi quickly swung his leg trying to trip Lin but he jumped over it swinging his leg down on Kakashi's head but Kakashi was able to block it with his arm.

Lin quickly planted his foot firm on Kakashi's arm when he blocked and did a back flip off of it landing a few feet away from Kakashi. ' _Why is he holding back?_ ' Kakashi thought in frustration as he readied himself for another attack.

Lin flipped his kunai in his hand and was ready to lung at Kakashi but the loud whistle through the trees caught up to him and quickly made him stop in his steps. Kakashi looked up slightly confused and than looked back down at Lin. Lin put his knife down and placed two fingers in front of his face. Vines swirled up from the ground wrapping themselves around him completely and than sunk down into the ground taking Lin with them.

Kakashi stood up straight as he watched Lin disappear. ' _What was that about?_ ' Kakashi thought to himself for a moment. He than quickly looked up with wide eyes and took off. ' _Kazumi!_ '

"Take this!" Vance shouted as he commanded more vines to lung towards Gai but he quickly sliced them away with his Leaf Hurricane Jutsu. "Not happening!" Gai laughed at Vance's failure. "Stop taking this so lightly!" Kabu yelled from a top the tree that stood over Vance. "What are you talking about?" Gai quickly dodged a flying vine and than jumped in the air lunging a kick right for Vance but vines quickly crossed over him blocking Gai's kick. "I've never been so serious!" Gai quickly did a back flip off of the vines and landed swiftly on the ground.

"We can't keep fighting like this, it's going no where." Don said as he held Sato's limp body in his arms. "No kidding!" Asuma replied quickly dodging more flying vines. "Shikaku isn't going to last much longer." Asuma quickly looked to Shikaku who was completely on the ground now. Shikaku was still conscious but struggled with it. "Don't worry about me just focus on him!" Shikaku managed to yell but it quickly ended in a hard cough.

Vance was getting ready to launch another attack on the ninja's but the loud whistle finally caught up to him. The sound of the whistle made everyone stop for a moment and than look up. "Sorry to cut this short." Vance quickly caught back their attention. When they looked back at him he had his hand sign up and the vines that surrounded him quickly wrapped around him and sunk down into the ground with him.

"The hell was that?" An exhausted Asuma asked falling down to the ground on one knee. "I don't know but I don't like it." Gai replied. "Guys." Iza quickly caught their attention. She was still stuck underneath the giant vine that Vance sent down on her. Asuma and Gai quickly ran to her and lifted the vine off. "Can you walk?" Asuma asked helping her to her feet. "Yes, I'm fine." She quickly limped over to Sato and fell to her knees right by him and Don.

"Is he?" She hesitantly asked. "No, he's still alive...barely..." Don said placing his hand over Sato's heart to feel it's faint beat. Gai and Asuma quickly ran over to Shikaku. "Please tell us there's a cure for this." Asuma asked as he placed Shikaku's arm over his neck and helped him up to his feet. "Hana is the one who deals with poison." Kabu pointed out making his way over to them. "She'll know." He said looking at Shikaku.

"I knew we should've brought her with us." Shikaku coughed out. "The camp isn't too far, we need to get back now." Don said getting up from the ground with Sato on his back. "Hana will help them." Don looked over at Asuma and Gai. "What about Kakashi? Do we know if he was able to rescue the princess?" Iza asked looking to Gai.

"I know we were successful in retrieving her but after that I don't know." Gai replied. The sound of rushing footsteps in the trees made them all quickly be on the guard again but when Kakashi broke through the brush they all relaxed.

"Where is the princess?" Iza asked quickly. Kakashi's eyes immediately went to worry when he saw she wasn't with them. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said with a sigh. "What do you mean? Where is the princess?" Kabu asked stepping forward. "We were attacked by another of the ninja, one I haven't seen before. I told her to run but once she did the woman got away from me and went after her...I was hoping.." Kakashi looked at them all as he slowly went off from his sentence.

"Could it be that whistle we heard was some kind of signal that they got her?" Asuma asked looking to the Moriko ninja. "You heard it to?" Kakashi asked thinking back on his small fight with the unfamiliar man. "Yea and when we did the ninja disappeared." Asuma replied. "Same here..." Kakashi sighed.

"So we're back where we started..." Iza said looking down at the ground. Kakashi clinched his fist in anger, anger at himself for letting Kazumi go like that. Maybe if he had kept her near instead of telling her to run it would've ended differently. "Dammit!" Kakashi yelled quickly punching the ground hard making it crack underneath his fist.

"Okay, let's calm down." Asuma said looking to everyone. "We need to tend to our wounded first and than figure out some things from what we've learned." Everyone exchanged looks and than looked to him with a nod in agreement. "Good." Asuma sighed looking over at Kakashi who was still looking down at the ground deep in thought. "Let's get back to the camp and figure it out there." Asuma quickly picked up Shikaku on his back who was now unconscious. "Let's hurry." Don said quickly taking off with everyone following him, everyone but Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly stood up straight keeping his eyes on the cracks he created. ' _Kazumi.._ ' Her face came to his mind. He clenched his fists tightly as his anger and worry rose up inside. ' _Please...be strong and hang on..._ ' Kakashi quickly took off to catch up with the others. ' _I will get you back..._ '


	19. Chapter 19

The Moriko and Leaf ninja traveled quickly through the forest to reach their camp. The only one there was Hana, she sat on a log by their tents waiting anxiously. The sound of rustling leaves made Hana quickly jump to her feet and than moments later the group of ninjas appeared right in front of her.

She gasped when she saw Sato laying limp on Don's back. Don quickly laid Sato down as did Asuma with Shikaku. "What happened?!" Hana asked quickly kneeling down besides the two injured. "They both got badly beat up, Shikaku has been poisoned and we have no idea how much of it has spread." Asuma quickly explained as he knelt down by Hana.

Hana placed two fingers on Sato's neck and than sighed in relief when she found a pulse. She did the same to Shikaku and found his though it was weakening fast. Hana quickly removed Shikaku's vest and than took off his shirt. Large swollen purple vains spread out all over Shikaku's chest reaching up to his neck. She traced her fingers along the veins trying to find the puncture wound but had no luck.

She quickly examined his whole body and saw the bottom of his pants on his leg was torn and stained with blood. "There." She quickly pulled his pant leg up and saw the deep puncture wounds that the thorny vine left. She examined the wound closely. "I know what kind of poison this is and if we don't hurry it will take his life." Hana said quickly looking up at the others.

"What do we do?" Gai asked stepping forward. "I need specific herbs." Hana began to explain as she pulled out a piece of paper along with a pencil. She quickly wrote down the herbs and handed the paper to Abel. "You know what these are, hurry and find them." She ordered. Abel nodded and quickly jumped in the air disappearing. "All we can do till he gets back is leave him to rest, if we move him any more it could be the end of him." Hana said looking up at Asuma and the others.

They all nodded in agreement. "Now for Sato." Hana got up from the ground and quickly ran over to a pack that held medical supplies. "Don can you go and fetch me some water?" Hana asked looking up at him. Don nodded and quickly disappeared. It only took him a moment to return and Hana got to work.

She cleaned up Sato's injures and began to wrap them up, she started with his forehead and worked her way down. After a while Abel returned with the required herbs and Hana got to work on those. She mashed them together with some water till it was a loose paste. She rubbed the paste inside of Shikaku's wounds which caused him to stir and struggle from the pain. Asuma had to hold him still so that Hana could make sure that the medicine was entering his wounds.

Once she finished up she carefully wrapped the wound tight and than set his foot down on the ground. "This medicine will cancel out the poison but it works slowly. I'm afraid we can't move from this camp or it won't work right." Hana looked up at everybody. "So we'll just have to go from here to reach them." Don sighed. "Speaking of them." Hana leaned forward clenching her fist's tightly. It was obvious that they weren't able to save her sister but she still had to know what happened.

Everybody exchanged glances and than looked back at her. "Where to start." Asuma sighed as he sat completely down on the ground with his crossed. Iza limped over and slowly sat on the ground next to Sato. "Are you alright?" Hana asked. "I'm fine." She quickly answered as she examined Sato closely.

"Go ahead and tell her." Iza said looking at Asuma. Asuma nodded and looked at Hana meeting her eyes. "After we successfully got the princess from them we began to fight one of them while another went after Kakashi and the princess. While we were fighting we managed to trap him and get some information out of him to why they want the princess so badly." Asuma moved his eyes down to the ground as he explained.

"I thought we pretty much already knew?" Hana asked confused. "We thought we knew." Iza answered her quickly clenching her fists tightly. Hana looked at her even more confused and than looked up to Don who was looking away. "It's worse than we thought." Abel cut in. "Explain." Hana asked impatiently. "They plan to use the princess to brink back Akane." Don said plainly. "What do you mean bring her back?" Hana furrowed her eyebrows.

"They're going to use her body as a vessel for Akane basically." Iza said closing her eyes. "Since she is Aimi's reincarnation she is Akane's as well since they were twins." Don explained. "And her memories being wiped only makes it easier for them to proceed." Iza spoke with a shaky angry voice as she allowed her bangs to fall in front of her eyes.

Hana stared at them with wide eyes in disbelief. "I don't believe it.." She whispered. "It's true, we all heard it." Abel said quickly looking away. Hana placed her hand on her chest as she began to tremble in fear. "Could you imagine what would happen if they succeeded?" Kabu said stepping forward. "I don't even want to think about it!" Iza quickly snapped. "It wouldn't be just our people in danger, it would be everyone..." Don clenched his fist's tightly. "And we don't want that." Kakashi spoke finally stepping forward.

"Any idea where they would take her for such a thing?" Asuma asked looking to Hana. Hana looked at him for a moment and than looked to the others who were exchanging glances. "There's only one place for it." Sato spoke weakly making everyone jump. "Oh Sato no! Please rest!" Iza quickly leaned forward looking at him with worried eyes. "How can I rest with this nightmare going on..." Sato's eyes were barely open but he was fully conscious. His voice was weak and he could barely breath let alone speak.

"Please tell us." Kakashi asked kneeling down beside him. "It's a sacred place to our people, a place of peace but also blood." He took a moment to take a deep breath as he tried to ignore the pain coming from his broken ribs. "Before the war between the two sisters it was a place for meditation and re-newel. It was meant for prayer and serenity but it was defiled by the war. It was the last location where the war took place, it was where the two sisters fought to the death and Akane loose." Sato slowly closed his eyes as he remembered the story.

"After Akane was killed Aimi berried her body in the grounds of the sacred soil in hope that it would rid her of her betrayal and sins. Aimi wished to be berried beside her sister after she died so her remains are there as well." Sato opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Kakashi. "It's the only place they could do it because it's the last place where Akane's soul would be." Sato slowly took in another long breath. "You won't be able to find it on your own, the others." He looked to the Moriko ninja. "The others must show you." He looked at them with weak eyes, they nodded to him in agreement.

"Than let's be off." Kakashi said standing up but Sato quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. "Hm?" Kakashi looked down at him and was surprised to see worried filled eyes staring at him. "Please...Save the princess..Save her..." Sato begged. "She never wanted the life she was given and she certainly wouldn't want this...Not this.." Sato weakly shook his head as he closed his eyes. Kakashi placed his hand over Sato's. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back." Kakashi said in a strong voice.

Sato opened his eyes and stared at Kakashi for a moment and than nodded. He let go of Kakashi's arm and looked up at the sky watching clouds closing in on them. "I should've known..." Sato scolded himself as he closed his eyes again. "Shhh, that's enough Sato." Hana said wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. "The way we were going..I should've seen it..I should've seen it the moment they took her from us..." Sato's voice faded in the end as he fell into a much needed deep sleep.

"Is he okay?" Asuma asked. "Yes, he just needs rest." Hana answered him as she continued to wipe his forehead. "Alright." Kakashi stood up along with Asuma. "We know where to go now so let's get moving." Kakashi said looking to Don and the others. Don nodded and turned his head to Iza. "Stay here." He commanded. "What?! No!" She quickly jumped to her feet but than fell back down in pain from her injuries.

"Don't argue." Don said kneeling down by her. "You're hurt and we can't afford to loose you, stay here and keep them safe." Don said looking to Sato and Shikaku. Iza stared at him wanting to argue more but than sighed and quickly looked away. "Alright fine.." She quietly agreed. Don smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and than got up to his feet. "Grab whatever supplies you need quickly and than let's be off." Don said looking at the others.

They nodded and did just that. Once they were finished they all jumped into the tree's and headed into the direction where the enemy headed. "Sato was right, it is this way but it's far. We'll be lucky to reach it by tomorrow evening or the morning of the next day after." Don quickly explained as they leaped from branch to branch. "That means little breaks and fast pace." Don said loudly. "Right!" Everybody agreed as they quickly picked up their pace. Kakashi was in the front of them with a determined look on his face. ' _Just hang in there Kazumi..I'm coming for you.._ '

Far a head of the Moriko and Leaf ninja was a man with long red hair who had bangs that covered one eye. He leaned against a tree tapping his finger on his arm impatiently. Nina and others quickly appeared right in front him. "About damn time!" He yelled sitting up from the tree. "I thought you were all dead or something." He casually placed his arms behind his head examining them all. "Shut up Wes." Vance said with a sneer but it only made Wes laugh at him.

"Take a joke will ya?" Wes said as his eyes moved quickly to Kazumi who hung over Mani's shoulder. "Oh that's the princess huh?" He said with a grin as he walked around to look at her face. "Hey she's kinda cute." He chuckled lifting her face up with his hand. Kazumi was still clearly knocked out from the blow she took from Mani. Nina quickly slapped Wes's hand away from Kazumi and pushed him. "Stop playing around. "She glared at him.

Wes ignored her and turned walking back to his spot. "So now that you're all finally here we can go." Wes said crossing his arms. "We don't have a lot of time so we must hurry." Mani said beginning to walk ahead. "Come on, the others are already there." Wes said waving his hand forward to the others. Everybody nodded and quickly leaped in the trees hurrying to their destination.


	20. Chapter 20

A day had passed since Nina and the others had successfully captured Kazumi. They spent hours traveling till they finally came to a stop. The ninja landed carefully on the ground in front of a cave thats entrance was hidden behind thick vines. Kazumi examined her surrounding's carefully while they traveled so that she would know how to get back to the others if she could get away.

"Well it's about time." A deep voice came from behind the vines making everybody stand straight and still. Kazumi couldn't see who it was since she was facing backwards on the man who captured her shoulder. The vines that covered the caves entrance split apart and opened for the man behind them.

An older man with grey long hair tied back in a low pony tail walked out from the cave and once he did the vines set back in place. He had a long beard that too was tied into a pony tail that hung low. "Sorry, we got caught up." Mani said as he approached the old man. "You're here now that's all that matters." The old man replied as his attention diverted to Kazumi. "Good, you have the princess." He said with a small grin.

"Of course." Mani chuckled with confidence. "Are the other Moriko's here?" Nina asked stepping forward. "No, the leader of the clan and the rest of the survivors are being held back in their village." He replied as he examined the wounds on Nina. "Hmm, you really did get caught up." He said while approaching Nina and examining her wounds more. "It's nothing." Nina quickly looked away from him.

The old man examined her for a moment longer and than turned around heading back into the cave. "Come, we still have many preparations to make and little time." He ordered. The others nodded and quickly followed. Kazumi had listened in on their conversation closely and couldn't stop thinking about the leader of the clan that she was supposibly the princess of.

' _The leader of the clan...Would that be my father than?_ ' She thought to herself. She couldn't remember him but she tried. She quickly shut her eyes tight and thought hard about it. ' _My father..._ ' An image of an older man with black hair that had a tad bit of silver in it quickly flashed into her mind. Her eyes opened quickly as she recognized his face but that was all she knew. She still couldn't recall the memories she may have had with him but she did recall him. ' _They have my father and the other villagers..._ ' Kazumi tensed up as she started to think about it more. It was obvious they were being kept alive but for what purpose?

Back at the camp that belonged to the Moriko and Leaf ninja Sato laid still in the same spot they left him. He had been awake for quite some time now and has been doing nothing but thinking and staring up that the blue sky. His whole body ached and he could barely move, so it was all he could do.

He slowly moved his head to the side to look at Shikaku who was still passed out but he was looking better. It looked like that the poison was almost completely out of his system and he got some of his color back. ' _Thank goodness.._ ' Sato thought to himself as he stared at Shikaku for just a moment longer and than turned his attention back to the sky.

Hana had gone off to get more water to clean Sato's wounds so the camp was completely quiet but he didn't mind the silence. His mind went back to the mission and the princess. ' _Princess..._ ' A quick pain hit his stomach once her face flashed in his mind. He clenched his jaw hard as well as his fist's. It pissed him off that they weren't able to save her but what pissed him off more is that he was stuck on bed rest while the others saved her. While Kakashi saved her.

' _Dammit..._ ' His heart felt like it had twisted into a painful knot as his stomach felt like it was on fire. For so many years he had been the one to watch over the princess, for so many years he had been the one to protect the princess but now...someone else was protecting her...Kakashi was protecting her. Sato raised quickly punched the ground ignoring the pain it sent through his body. Sato began to remember back before their village was attacked, it was basically right before they were attacked.

' _Back when Kazumi was Princess Chiyo'_

 _It was a normal day in the Moriko ninja, Sato was standing in the distance watching the princess like he did very often. He watched her gaze out of her usual open window with curious eyes. Eyes wondering what was beyond the tree's. A small breeze came through the village causing the princess's hair to gracefully lift in the air only making her beauty stand out._

 _Sato sighed as he gripped his nervous stomach. He had known the princess since they were children and he had protected her since they were children. He has loved her since they were children. Her smile would bright up the area in an instance and her laugh would make his heart flutter. He knew that suitors were arriving every day hoping to woo her but all have failed. It didn't surprise him, the princess was a hard lady to win._

 _Today was the day that Sato gathered his courage to ask the clan leader for his blessing to marry the princess. No one would be better for her. Who better than her protector? He would protect her with his life and he would do whatever he could to make her happy. Sato and Hana were the only ones that Princess Chiyo mostly spoke too and trusted so he didn't know why she would reject him. In fact he felt confident that she would accept his hand in marriage._

 _'Okay I can do this..' Sato sighed nervously as he turned and walked off to where their clan leader was last. Sato walked across the village and across a bridge that was build over a small clear blue stream. When looked at one could see the colorful coi fish that swam around in it. It was a beautiful stream and spot, if Sato could he would like to have their wedding there in front of the stream._

 _Sato could hear the leader's loud laugh near one of their fields. Sato's nerves caught up to him and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. 'You can do this...' he tried convincing himself but it was hard. Once the leader was in site Sato stopped in his tracks and just stared at the jolly old man. Sato clenched his fist's hard and than quickly turned around. 'Some other time he's busy.' A lame excuse but an excuse._

 _Sato started to walk away but was stopped in his tracks. "Sato!" The leaders loud voice made him freeze and his stomach twist into tight knots. Sato slowly turned around to see that the leader was already standing in front him him. "Sir." Sato quickly turned around and bowed. "No need my boy." The leader placed a hand on Sato's shoulder. Sato stood up straight and gave him a smile._

 _"Tell me, how is my daughter today?" The leader asked. "Which one sir?" Sato asked. "Well, the one you're always staring at of course!" He laughed loudly making Sato's face quickly turn red. "I uh.." Sato quickly looked away completely embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed my boy." He placed a hand on Sato's shoulder making him look at him again. "You've come to ask my blessing for her hand haven't you?" He asked with a smile._

 _Sato blinked surprised by his guess, Sato hadn't told anybody so he had didn't know how he could know. "Don't be so shocked. A father and a man can see these signs a mile away." He patted Sato's shoulder hard making Sato wince a little but he dealt with it. "I see sir.." Sato slowly looked down with a small smile on his face._

 _"There's no need to worry any longer my boy. You have my blessing." He said with a happy smile. Sato quickly looked up in shock but it was quickly taken over by a smile. "Really?" Sato asked with excitement in his voice. "Of course! You've always been there for my precious daughter and have always protected her. I can't think of anyone better." He said with a smile patting Sato's shoulder again._

 _"Thank you sir." Sato quickly bowed to him. "Don't thank me yet my boy. A father's blessing only goes so far, now for the hard part." The leader looked up in the direction where Chiyo would be. "Now you need my daughter's consent which might be impossible. She's like her mother in that way." The leader kept his smile on his face as he thought back to his late wife. "No worries sir." Sato quickly stood up straight with a big smile on his face._

 _"I'm confident in myself with this." Sato said slightly looking down keeping his smile on his face. "Good, you'll need that confidence." The leader chuckled looking back down at Sato. He gave Sato a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and than turned walking back to where he was before._

 _Sato stood there watching him with a happy smile on his face. Now all he needed to do was find the perfect time and place to do it. 'It will be perfect.' Sato thought to himself with a confident nod. He turned around walking away deep in thought. 'Everything will be perfect..No matter I will make sure that everything is perfect for you...My Princess...'_

 _Just a week later the village was attacked and the princess was separated from Sato._

"Hey you're awake." Hana's voice quickly brought Sato back. Sato slowly looked to her seeing her walking over with a pale of water. "Yea.." He replied quietly. "You feeling okay?" She asked as she sat on the ground next to him. "I'm fine just..restless is all..." Sato said slightly looking away from her. "I know..Me too.." She said with a frown.

"There's no need to worry though." She quickly cheered up giving him a sweet smile. "The others will get Chiyo, I just know it." She said with confidence in her voice. "Yea..." Sato replied keeping his eyes away from her. "Now let's clean up you're wounds some more." Hana said beginning to dip a clean rag in the water. Sato kept looking away towards the tree line. ' _Princess..Please be okay..._ '


	21. Chapter 21

Once they entered the cave they walked down a long tunnel that led to the very core of the cave. The inside was very large, larger than Kazumi thought it would be. As they entered the large area Kazumi tried to get the best look she could considering her position.

A waterfall rushed from a large hole in the ceiling and fell into a large pool of water. At the very end of the cave was a row of steps that had been carved into the stone. They led straight to the wall that had a couple of chains hanging down from it. Kazumi didn't like the way that looked and feared it.

On the far right of the cave laid two graves with two old tomb stones. There was a hole just above the the tomb stones, the rising moon and it's light began to peak through it. Kazumi felt somehow connected to the two stones and one of them called her more than the other. She wanted to approach it but she couldn't given her obvious situation. Mani had a tight grip on Kazumi.

"Put the princess in place. We must begin." The old man commanded. "Right." Mani obeyed and took Kazumi up the steps. Just before he walked up the steps Kazumi noticed strange symbols carved into the floor just a foot away from the stone steps. They were placed in a circle in a certain order. Mani placed Kazumi down against the wall and quickly chained her hands up. Kazumi winced from his rough hands and the tight chains.

Just as he finished placing the chains around her wrist Kazumi saw other Akane clan members gather around. She had never seen them before. They all took a place at the symbols on the floor and sat behind them. Each one of them formed a different hand sign and began to gather their chakra.

Mani walked away from Kazumi and away from the group of clan members. "Let's begin." The old man commanded and once he did each member began to glow with their chakra. A blue aura surrounded each one and once the flow of chakra reached the symbols they too began to glow with blue aura. They began to chant something, something strange that Kazumi didn't understand.

The aura around them grew and than chakra streams leaked out of them and flowed right towards Kazumi. Her eyes widened as the chakra streams came right for her and entered into her. Kazumi cried out in pain as they pierced her like swords. She pulled at the chains with all her might but it was no use, she clenched her teeth trying to hold back her cry but it the pain was unbearable. She felt like her very core was being torn and pulled right from her. A sudden shock was sent through her body and that's when she lost it. Kazumi's painful screams echoed through out the cave and into the tree's making the very air change.

The Moriko and the Leaf ninja hurried through the forest leaping from tree to tree. Don was in the lead, leading the others to their sacred place. The very air around him became heavy and the tree's began to shake as if they felt fear themselves. Don came to a quick stop making the other ninja behind him stop as well.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked landing right next to him on the large branch. "Do you not feel that?" Don asked looking around cautiously. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows down in confusion and began to look around as well to try and see what he was talking about. "The very air around us has changed." Abel spoke looking up at the darkening evening sky.

"They're right." Asuma said while blowing out a puff of smoke. "Something's off." He took his cigerate out of his mouth and threw it to the ground stomping on it to put it out. Once said Kazumi's painful screams finally reached them and caused the trees around them to shake violently. "That's the Princess!" Don yelled quickly taking off with the others. Her screams echoed all around them and even through them. They may have not been the one's to feel the pain but her screams were causing them to tense as if they were there right with her.

"We need to hurry!" Kabu shouted as he picked up his speed with the others. "How were they even able to find our sacred place? It should be hidden even from them!" Abel shouted. "I don't know but whatever they're doing there doesn't sound good." Don replied in a panicked voice. ' _Kazumi.._ ' Each time Kakashi heard her scream it made his anger rise and blood boil.

But it also made his fear surface. ' _Just hold on, I'm coming!_ ' Kakashi quickly leaped a head of the others wasting no time. It was obvious where she was now, her screams could not be ignored.

Kazumi arched her back and threw her head back screaming in pain. Tears streamed from her eyes as her body continued to be in unbearable pain. She felt herself slipping away and taken away by something..or someone. "Almost." The old man watched with a wide grin on his face. Kazumi herself was glowing with chakra now, familiar chakra that they all longed to feel.

The cave was now lit with moon light from the full moon that hung high in the sky. The pain stopped for a quick second, Kazumi's head dropped as did her body. Her body hung up from her arms in the chains. ' _I can't take it..._ ' Tears dripped from her face as she breathed heavily. ' _Please...Make this stop..._ ' She begged but she didn't know who she was begging too.

"Keep going, we're so close!" The old man commanded loudly. The clan members began to chant again and the chakra began to re enter Kazumi's body causing her to scream again. The chakra's glow around her became brighter and also heavier. Almost like someone had just placed heavy stones on her shoulders.

"She sure is loud..." Nina pointed out as she watched with a clenched jaw. She did not pity Nina and she did not wish to be in her place. It was obvious how painful it was and it almost looked like Kazumi was about to die. The old man stood right in front of the steps and watched Kazumi closely, waiting and it almost looked like he was enjoying it.

He was concentrating on her hard but than something interrupted him. Something, someone had entered in the cave and past his barrier. He quickly looked behind him and once he did a kunai knife quickly flew right by his face leaving a small scratch. The kunai wasn't meant for him. The kunai landed right on the chains that held Kazumi's hands.

The chain broke in half releasing Kazumi from them. She fell hard onto the ground breathing heavily. Kazumi's release had interrupted the clan members that were performing the ritual. They all quickly looked to the entrance and there was Kakashi, behind him was the Moriko and the other Leaf ninja. "They found us!" Nina shouted quickly jumped in front of the old man to protect him. The other Akane clan ninja quickly followed her and stood with her.

Kakashi glared at them deeply as he started to think of a plan to take them out. "Princess!" Don shouted. Kakashi's eyes quickly went to Kazumi who laid still on the ground. He couldn't tell if she was conscious her not but it was clear she had been put through a lot. Kakashi glared even more at the enemy ninja in front him. "You'll pay for this." Kakashi spoke in a deep angry voice.

Nina and the others slightly grinned at his threat. "Come and try." The old man spoke up catching everyone's eye. Don's eyes widened once he saw and recognized him. "You!" He shouted quickly stepping forward. "No way!" Abel yelled in disbelief. "Why..." Kabu's eyes were just as wide as he too was in disbelief. The old man only grinned at them as he recognized the young ninja in front of him.

Kazumi slightly moved her head to see them. ' _Kakashi.._ ' More tears flowed from her eyes but these tears were from relief. She peered at them through strands of hair. She slowly moved her gaze to the old man that the others seemed to recognize. ' _Who is he?_ '


	22. Chapter 22

"Good to see you again young ones." The old man spoke loudly with a chuckle. The Moriko ninja quickly glared at him. "Do you know this guy?" Asked Asuma. "He's one of the elders in our clan..." Don answered through clenched teeth. "Now we know how these outcast's found our most sacred place." Kabu pointed out as he glanced at all of them.

"Uragiri..." Abel sneered at him with a deep glare. Uragiri examined the unfamiliar ninja closely with a grin on his face. "Working with outsiders eh?" He chuckled. "That's very unlike the Moriko clan." He ran his fingers through his beard as he slightly closed his eyes keeping his grin on his face. "Enough!" Don yelled. "You've betrayed our clan you have no right of speaking for it any longer!" Don pointed at him as he continued to shout.

"But that's where you're wrong!" Uragiri shouted back. "I have betrayed no one! The only betrayal among our clan is that of Aimi and Akane!" Uragiri's grin quickly disappeared and his amused face turned into anger. "Aimi betrayed our mistress Akane and of those who followed her loyalty! For years her name and the names of the others have been smeared and hated when it should of been the other way around!" Uragiri's loud voice echoed through out the cave.

Abel furrowed his eyebrows down. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a shout. "When our lady Akane formed the ultimate Jutsu for our clan she didn't want power just for herself! She wanted power for our whole clan! She only wanted us to be able to defend ourselves and become the strongest! When she brought the Jutsu to her sister wishing to share the knowledge Aimi struck Akane down out of fear, fear that her sister would surpass her and take over the clan! Which she should of been able to do if she hadn't of been killed and her followers banished!" Uragiri yelled loudly once more and than quickly caught his breath.

"You're mad! That Jutsu was evil and our lady Aimi was only trying to look out for others. Not others in our clan but others outside our clan! She cared for the other ninja and the other lands, if Akane had her way she would of destroyed them all of they didn't kneel before her!" Don swung his arm out to the side as he shouted at Uragiri. "How could you say such things Uragiri!" Kabu yelled. "You were one of the elders who taught us our history!" Kabu clenched his fist's tightly slightly bringing them up in the air as he yelled.

"I only taught you such things so that I would not also be kicked from our clan. My whole life I knew the truth behind the story and I knew if I even spoke of it I would immediately been banished and my born given gifts taken from me!" Uragiri closed his eyes as he remembered when he read the scrolls telling of the story between Aimi and Akane. "I do not wish to fight you." Uragiri opened his eyes slowly looked back up at the young ninja's.

"Allow us to finish the ritual and you will soon learn the truth for yourself." Uragiri slightly turned his head to look back at Kazumi. "No way in hell!" Don's shout echoed through the cave. "Believe what you want but we know the truth behind the story! You will never be able to shake our faith in our clan and our Princess Aimi!" Don quickly drew his Kunai knives. "Yea!" The other Moriko ninja yelled together drawing their weapons out as well. The Leaf ninja quickly followed after them getting ready for the fight.

"Should of known." Uragiri sighed lowering his head and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and than quickly opened his eyes glaring at the ninja before them. "Very well if that's how you want it! Loyal ninja of the Akane clan! Attack!" He quickly pointed at the Moriko and Leaf ninja. All of the Akane clan ninja quickly drew their weapons and charged. "For the Moriko clan!" Don shouted quickly taking off with the others behind him.

Mere seconds later the sounds of kunai knives and swords clashing together echoed through the cave and into the forest outside. Kakashi dodged knife after knife as he tried to make his way to Kazumi but it was no use. There was too many of them and it actually surprised him that they were able to fight against them since they were out numbered but never underestimate a small strike force.

Don thrust his kunai into the gut of one ninja and than he shot a vine through another quickly making his way through the crowd. It took a little bit but he finally made his way out of the Akane ninja and straight to Uragiri. Don bolted towards Uragiri with immense speed as he swung his knife right at him. Uragiri quickly drew his sword and blocked Don's knife but Don wasn't about to give up.

Don swung in every direction possible and Uragiri managed to dodge every attack. "You were one of our most respected elders! You were the right hand of our clan leader!" Don shouted as he continued to hit against Uragiri's blade hard with his kunai. "You were loved among our people and you were like a father to so many!" Don's voice grew louder and louder. "YET, YOU WERE ABLE TO BETRAY US EASILY!" Don swung his kunai down on his sword so hard he made Uragiri stumble back and loose his grip on his sword.

Before Uragiri could regain himself Don quickly slammed into him with his whole body making him fall to the ground hard with Don right on top of him. Right when they both landed on the ground Don quickly pushed his kunai down onto his neck. "How could you?" Don's voice was a mixture of sadness and anger. It was obvious that this was person for him.

Uragiri looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Like you said." A small grin appeared on Uragiri's face. "Easily." His words struck Don hard as if he had just been stabbed in the heart with a knife. "Bastard!" Don yelled as he was getting ready to push his knife down hard but Uragiri was able to quickly summon a vine from the ground to quickly wrap around Don's ankle and throw him off of Uragiri.

"You had a choice, and you choose this fight!" Uragiri yelled quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing his sword. "What happens next is you're own fault!" Uragiri quickly charged at Don with his sword hanging low. When Uragiri lunged his sword at Don he was almost successful in piercing him but Asuma had quickly appeared in front of him blocking the attack. Asuma pushed against Uragiri's sword hard making him slide back. "You okay?" Asuma asked quickly helping Don up. "Yea, thanks." Don said with a nod. "No problem." Asuma replied with a half grin.

Kakashi was finally able to make it out of the bundle of ninja. "Kazumi!" He shouted quickly making a break for it towards her. Kazumi slowly raised her head up and watched him run towards her. "Ka..Kakashi..." She spoke with a weak voice as she lifted a shaky hand towards him. Just when Kakashi was about to reach Kazumi an Akane ninja quickly jumped in front him and swung his kunai right at him.

Kakashi had to quickly jump back to dodge the knife. Kakashi glared at the ninja and quickly recognized him. It was the silver haired ninja that attacked him when he had Nina down. "If you want the princess back, you're going to have to go through me." The ninja spoke bringing his kunai knife up out in front of his face. Kakashi glared at him deeply, he remembered how annoying this ninja was, he was never able to see what his fighting style was type so he was going up against an unknown if even though he had fought this one before.

"Hey Lin!" Nina shouted quickly breaking through the fighting. "That one's mine!" She yelled loudly pointing at Kakashi. The silver haired ninja known has Lin quickly glared at her annoyed. Kakashi quickly looked back at her as he got his knife ready for them. ' _This doesn't look good..._ ' Kakashi realized as he placed his hand on his head band getting ready to lift it up.

"You have you're own problems to deal with." Lin said casually but also with an annoyed voice. "What do you mean?" Nina furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "He means me." Gai quickly appeared behind her with his usual wide cocky grin on his face. Nina's eyes widened as she quickly swung her leg behind her at Gai but of course Gai quickly dodged it by jumping up in the air. Taijutsu was his specialty after all.

Right after Gai dodged her kick he quickly swung his leg down hard right on top of her making her crash into the ground. He lept back landing a few feet away from her. "Is that the best you can do?" Gai chuckled as he quickly got into his normal fighting stance. Nina slowly lifted herself up off of the ground. "Bastard..." She cursed at him through clenched teeth. She was better than this, at least she believed she was. But right now she was exhausted from all the fighting before and the long journey with zero rest, so she was at a disadvantage but she wouldn't let that get the best of her. Nina quickly got to her feet drawing her weapon and getting her jutsu ready. She was determined to take him down even if it killed her.

' _Thanks Gai..._ ' Kakashi thought to himself in quick relief before he charged at Lin. Kakashi quickly lifted his head band up revealing his shargingon eye. "Getting serious now?" Lin asked casually. "Unfortunately for you..yes!" Kakashi quickly charged at him at full speed. Lin dodged several of Kakashi's attacks and blocked a few. For now Kakashi was trying his best to reveal Lin's fighting style before he really got serious in this fight, so for now, he was only using simple Taijutsu and his kunai knife.

In a small distance from the fighting laid Kazumi in the same spot she fell in. She watched the fighting with weak and tired eyes. She watched blood splatter on the ground and she watched knives clash together hard. ' _Why..._ ' Kazumi began to think as she watched the on going fight. ' _Why does this feel familiar..._ ' Kazumi slowly clenched her fist's as tears fell from her eyes.

She watched two separate clans fighting though they once belonged to the same clan. Kazumi didn't understand why but she watched the fighting for some reason she felt pain in her heart. A familiar pain that felt old and felt like it carried heavy regret. "I..." She began to speak with a weak quiet voice.

"I don't want this..." Kazumi's voice remained quiet and shaky as more tears fell from her eyes. Just as she said that a strange feeling suddenly sparked in her. She froze as the feeling began to take over her, this feeling was strange but it was familiar.

Soon the strange feeling changed into a soft voice. ' _Come to me..._ ' The voice softly spoke to Kazumi sending a warm feeling through out her body almost making her forget her pain. ' _Come to me..._ ' The voice repeated in her mind sending another warm feeling through her body. Before she knew it Kazumi was on her feet and walking as if she had never been hurt before.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wind Release Dust Cloud Jutsu!" Gray smoke quickly filled the cave blinding the enemy as well as the Moriko and Leaf ninja but the they had great senses and were aware of the enemies movements. "Leaf Hurricane!" Gai yelled and made a swift kick, kicking back Nina and sending her flying. "Piercing Vine Jutsu!" Lin shouted quickly summoning sharp vines from the ground.

The vines flew right through Kakashi but soon his body transformed into a log. "Substitution?" Lin scawfed. The gray smoke quickly surrounded Lin once again quickly blinding him. He stood completely still and waited. "There." Lin spoke calmly as a giant vine quickly shot up behind him blocking Kakashi's flying kunai knives. ' _Damn.._ ' Kakashi cursed as he stayed hidden in the smoke. But he only stayed hidden for so long.

Lin had suddenly appeared behind Kakashi swinging his blade down onto him but Kakashi was able to quickly spin around and block it with his kunai. Lin didn't stop though, once Kakashi blocked the attack Lin kept clashing against Kakashi's knife hard forcing him to move backwards. It was difficult for Kakashi to track Lin's movement because of the smoke but he could tell that Lin was having a hard time as well so he wasn't at a complete disadvantage.

The battle carried on like that for a while and while it did no body seemed to notice that Kazumi had gotten to her feet walking to the other side of the cave. Kazumi was in a complete daze, though the smoke was thick she was still able to make her way through it. Something or perhaps someone was leading her to her destination. ' _Come to me._ ' The soft voice repeated through her mind sending warm chills through her body.

' _What is this?_ ' Kazumi wondered to herself. ' _I don't hurt anymore and this feeling...is familiar..._ ' The fighting behind her had slowly began to fade away and everything around her was silent. After a while of walking Kazumi's body had finally come to a stop and when she did her eyes were instantly drawn to the familiar tomb stone that she saw before.

It almost looked like it was glowing within the smoke. ' _Come to me, and remember._ ' The soft voice pulled Kazumi once more making her fall to her knees. She stared at the tomb stone and slowly placed her hand on it's cold hard surface. The moment her hand came into contact with it vines grew from the ground and wrapped around her hand along with the stone keeping it there.

The moment the vines tightened their grip on her hand a sharp pain came to Kazumi's mind. "Ah!" Kazumi cried holding her head with her free hand. "What...What's happening to me..." Kazumi whimpered quietly. Another sharp pain shot through her head and once it did flashes of memories came to her. Not only were they her memories they also belonged to the first Princess Aimi.

Painful memories of the past flashed into her mind, memories full of regret, blood, and tears. A picture of Aimi standing over her sisters lifeless body completely flooded her mind. Her face covered with her hands that were quickly filling up with tears. Soon after that one disappeared another quickly took over.

The one's that followed Akane had been tied up with special vines and their painful screams filled Kazumi's mind as it did Aimi's. Aimi stood there watching her people in pain with more tears flooding from her eyes. Kazumi's heart ached with painful sorrow as if her very heart was Aimi's.

Bright Chakra was flowing from the vines and into Kazumi completely covering her with its glow. The last memory that flooded Kazumi's mind was of Aimi sending her people, the traitors away into an endless forest and surely their deaths, so she thought. After her people left Aimi spread her arms out and closed the village off into the tree's, hiding it from the world.

"I..." Kazumi slowly spoke as the vines started to let go of her hand. "I remember now." The chakra suddenly expanded around her and began to take over her. Her mind was being taken over and she allowed it. ' _I will save them._ ' The voice repeated continually in Kazumi's mind to reassure her. She trusted it, she trusted her. ' _Please._ ' Kazumi begged as the images of her burning village came back to her mind.

"Look out!" Asuma shouted from the ground. He had been knocked backwards from one of Uragiri's attack and now he was going right for Don. Don lost his weapon and his arm had been hurt, Don was pretty good at dodging though. "Fire Lily Jutsu!" Nina shouted, vines that she summoned just moments ago had wrapped themselves around Gai's ankles and now lilies were taking form on the vines.

"Uh oh." Gai quickly realized his situation and tried to break free of the vines but they were wrapped right around him. Soon it seemed liked everyone began to get stuck in a difficult situation in their fights that may very well end their lives, or at least cause them some major damage.

Just as Nina was about to set off her Jutsu a large presence of chakra appeared interrupting her and almost taking her breath away. She wasn't the only that sensed it, everyone had suddenly stopped and quickly stood still with their eyes widened at the sudden large feeling. Than just as everything became still a large gust of wind erupted through the cave knocking several people down off of their feet.

Kakashi winced from the blast of wind and quickly knelt on the ground so he would stay in place, Lin tried to keep his ground but just like many others he was knocked to the ground. Gai was free from the vines but soon found himself on the ground, he covered his head trying to stay as low to the ground as possible.

The large wind had blown the smoke away and out of the cave making everything clear once again. The wind suddenly came to a stop making those who stayed on their feet fall forward onto the ground. Don rubbed his head as he slowly got up to his knees. "Everyone okay?" Asuma asked slowly rising to his feet.

"I think so..." Gai sat up and than coughed from all of the dirt that got mixed up in the air from the wind. Kakashi slowly sat up and looked around carefully. He saw everyone quickly regaining themselves and looking more confused than they were. Kakashi quickly looked to where Kazumi had been but she was no longer there.

His eyes widened and he quickly jump to his feet and started to look around in a panic. ' _Did someone take her in the chaos? Was that from the enemy?_ ' Worrisome thoughts quickly flooded Kakashi's mind as he looked around in panic even more. Don and the others quickly realized what Kakashi had and too began to look around. "You okay master?" Lin quickly lept to Uragiri's side and helped him up. "I'm fine." Uragiri pushed Lin away and quickly looked around.

' _What the hell was that?_ ' He wondered as he looked around at everyone. By the confusion of everyone it was clear to him that it was neither their clan or the others that caused such a thing to happen. The sound of small footsteps stopped everyone and made them all turn in that direction.

The dirt in the air cleared and everyone could now clearly see that it was Kazumi who was approaching them. "Kazumi?" Kakashi cautiously spoke as he watched her. As she walked she had her head down and her eyes closed, most of her hair had covered her face. It appeared to be Kazumi but there was something definitely off about her.

Everyone watched her closely. Kazumi came to a stop and just stood there for a moment longer. "Princess?" Don spoke up this time slightly stepping forward. "This feeling..." Uragiri began to back away as the feeling to him was heavy, and it felt angry. Kazumi lifted her head and quickly opened her eyes revealing their bright glowing green orbs.

Strong chakra quickly burst from her causing more wind to stir around them. "Run you fools!" Uragiri quickly shouted to his people. Everyone looked at him and it didn't listen to him quick enough. Kazumi quickly lifted her arms and just as she did vines shot out from the ground behind her and straight at the enemy.

The Moriko and Leaf ninja quickly fell to the ground so that they wouldn't be hit with the cross fire. "I said run!" Uragiri shouted once more before taking off. Everyone in the Akane clan tried to escape with him but they just weren't fast enough. Vines soon pierced their bodies quickly taking them down to the ground.

Soon some of the enemies realized that it was pointless to run so they tried to fight, including Vance and Mani. "Come on, if we all attack at once we can take her!" Vance yelled as he charged right for Kazumi. "No you fools! Can't you see that she's not the same!" Nina shouted but they didn't listen. "Come on!" Wes yelled quickly taking Nina's hand making a break for it.

Kazumi bit her thumb and placed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." When she spoke it wasn't just her voice everyone heard. Another voice spoke above hers, once that echoed. The spot that her blood marked began to glow and open. Kazumi stood up and when she did a bundle of vines followed her up.

She stuck her hand into the vines and than yanked it out revealing a long sword that's blade was wrapped in thorny vines. It was a special sword that could only be summoned by her blood. The moment the enymy surrounded her she went into action and took them out quickly.

Vance and Mani both attacked her at once with their blades. Kazumi's blade clashed with their over and over, Vance and Mani were beginning to get sloppy because of their frustration but Kazumi's face was completely calm. Kakashi slowly sat up and watched Kazumi fight with wide eyes. ' _Is that..really Kazumi?_ ' He thought to himself in complete shock.

He watched her gracefully dodge attacks and than quickly make her own. The vines that were wrapped around the blade shot out striking a couple enemies at once taking them down. Mani and Vance both came at her from both sides quickly forming their hand signs but before they could even get a chance to finish Kazumi quickly lunged her blade through Vance and than held her hand out towards Mani, a vine quickly shot from the palm of her hand and went right through Mani.

Vance and Mani stood their wide eyes in disbelief of what just happened. Kazumi yanked her sword and vine out of them both at the same time, taking them out at the same time. Vance and Mani crashed to the ground quickly bleeding out and dying.

The sword that Kazumi had summoned disappeared. She slowly looked around seeing that any enemy left in the cave was taken down. Uragiri, Nina, Lin, and Wes escaped with just a few others. Kazumi looked to the Moriko and Leaf ninja that stood before her in complete shock.

Once her eyes went to them the Moriko ninja quickly fell to their knees. "Princess Aimi." They all spoke at once. Kakashi and the others looked at them and looked back up to Kazumi still a bit confused. They remembered being told that she was Aimi's reincarnation but they didn't believe it. Until now.

' _I..I see.._ ' Kakashi stared at her with almost saddened eyes. The person standing before him was completely different and he wondered if she would stay different. "This girl's memories have been returned to her." When she spoke her voices echoed. "Thank you my lady." Don quickly replied keeping his head bowed.

She stared at them for a moment longer and than she turned her head towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly tensed up and stood up straight, it was strange to him that she looked directly at him. "The rest of my people have been taken prisoner in my village and will be used as sacrifices if the Akane followers succeed in their plan." Her eyes became sad. "Please save them." She pleaded. "We will." Kakashi replied with a promising voice.

She looked to the Moriko ninja one last time who was now looking up and at her. The glow in her eyes faded and the chakra around her disappeared. Kazumi quickly went limp and fell unconscious. Kakashi quickly rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "That was.." Asuma began but stopped not sure how to describe it.

"Yea.." Gai agreed even though he didn't finish his sentence. "Is she alright?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Kazumi with worried eyes. "She's fine." Don replied getting back up to his feet. "She always passed out after Aimi took over." Kabu spoke stepping forward. "I see.." Kakashi said in a quiet voice as he continued to stare at Kazumi.

"Come on, let's get back to the camp and inform them what's happened." Abel said looking to Don. Don and the others nodded and quickly headed out of the cave. Kakashi held Kazumi tight in her arms and walked out of the cave with his eyes on her. He couldn't help but wonder if things would change now that she got her memories back. He quickly shook his head removing the thoughts from his mind. ' _I can't think about this right now._ ' Once clearing his mind Kakashi quickly took after the others.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for such a late and short update. Last week and this week are proving to be difficult for me. Both of my grandmothers have passed away in less than two weeks so it's been tough for me to get the inspiration to write if that makes any sense. I will try my best for a better update next time, I hope you guys understand!**

* * *

Sato finished putting his gear together and started to head towards the tree's but Hana quickly stepped in front of him stopping him. "What are you doing?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to get the princess." Sato answered her quickly walking around her. "The others are taking care of that!" She replied grabbing his arm stopping him.

Sato stopped not fighting her, he looked down at the ground with a sigh. "They should of been back by now. I can't wait any longer." He slightly turned his head to her and met her eyes. "I know it's been a while but you need to trust them! I trust them." Hana's eyes dropped to the ground as she tightened her grip on his arm.

Another sigh came from Sato as he looked up at the trees thinking. "Kakashi will get her." Shikaku spoke up grabbing his attention. Sato turned around looking at him. Shikaku was still down but he was conscious now and doing much better. "We thought that before." Sato said with a sneer. "He will this time." Iza spoke up. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. "They all will." Hana grabbed back his attention, she looked at him with confident eyes.

Sato met her eyes but didn't buy into her confidence. He just wasn't feeling it. "I need to-" Just as Sato was about to pull away from Hana the sound of rustling branches was heard in the trees making them all tense up. They hoped it was their friends but they knew better than to just assume.

Luckily it was what they hoped for. Don and the others jumped from the trees and landed right in front of them. Kakashi landed in the back carefully as he held Kazumi in his arms tightly. "The Princess!" Sato yelled quickly running over to Kakashi. "Is she alright!?" Hana asked running over as well. "Yes she's fine." Don answered watching them. "She also has her memories back." Kabu told them.

"Thank goodness." Sato said as he looked to Kazumi with relieved eyes. Kakashi's stomach twisted and turned as Sato looked at Kazumi. Kakashi knew it was good that Kazumi had her memories back but for some reason it hurt him deep inside. "Lay her down over there, I"ll tened to the wounds she has." Hana said gesturing her hand to a spread out sleeping mat.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to the sleeping mat and gently laid Kazumi down on it. Hana rushed over and immediately started to tend to her sister. "Glad to see you guys are okay." Shikaku said catching Kakashi's attention. "Shikaku, you're finally awake." Asuma said with a half grin. "You slept through heck of a battle my friend." Gai said with a chuckle. "It looks like it." Shikaku said grinning as he examined them all closely.

"Yea well to be honest it was getting tough after a while." Asuma rubbed the back of his head as he slightly looked down. "Just when we were starting to get overwhelmed in the battle the princess was suddenly a different person and took out most of the enemies. The rest of them got away." Asuma explained. "I see." Sato said as he watched Hana heal Kazumi.

"It was lady Aimi. She came through Kazumi and saved us, not only that she gave us information." Don said. "What kind of information?" Sato asked furrowing his eyebrows. "She informed us that the Akane clan is holding the rest of the Moriko clan in the village and that they tended to use them as sacrifices if their plan succeeded." Don explained. "But it didn't succeed." Abel said with a grin. "For now it didn't. They could come for the princess again and re try it." Kabu pointed out.

"I don't thinks so. Only a fool would try the same thing twice and I'm pretty sure the princess took out most of the enemy." Gai said with confidence. "We don't know how many are in the village though, the ones holding the rest of our clan." Don pointed out. "Do you think our master is there with them?" Kabu asked. He was referring to Kazumi and Hana's father. "We can only hope." Hana said quietly with a frown on her face.

"We need to go there and save them, but we also need a plan." Don said crossing his arms. "We need to save them as soon as we can." Iza said getting up to her feet and walking over to them. "Than let's get to planning, we don't have any time to loose." Shikaku said slowly sitting up. "You're in no condition to fight." Hana quickly snapped at him. "I may not fight but I can still help with the planning. With out these guys would just run in their blind and kick at trees." Shikaku said with a half grin.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Don asked approaching him. "Well, first I'll need to know the lay out of your village." Shikaku replied. "Right." Don said as he crouched down near the ground. He grabbed a stick and began to draw the lay out of the village in the dirt. "It's like this." He began to explain. The others but Kakashi gathered around to watch and listen.

Hana slightly looked up at Kakashi and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, you can go over there. I'll take care of my sister." She told him with reassurance. Kakashi looked at her for a moment and than looked down at Kazumi. He nodded to Hana and than walked over to the others to listen in on the plan.

After escaping from the cave and running ever since, the Akane clan members and the traitor Uragiri had finally come to a stop. The ones that escaped successfully with Uragiri was Nina, Lin, and Wes. "We almost didn't make it out." Wes said as he leaned over out of breath. "Why have we stopped we need to keep going!" Uragiri shouted at them all. "We need to rest! We've been running since and the village is still a days away!" Nina shouted right back at him.

"No he's right." Lin spoke up. "We need to return to the others in the village before they do. "And than what!? They already ruined our plan!" Nina yelled. "We'll come up with something, for now we need to return." Uragiri spoke more calmly. The others exchanged glances, they hesitated but agreed. With out wasting another second they all quickly lept into the trees making their way to the village to prepare for a battle that they knew was going to happen very soon.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour had passed since they returned to the camp with Kazumi. Or perhaps it should be Princess Chiyo now since she regained her memories. Kakashi let out a faint sigh as he thought about it some more. He was standing on guard duty just outside the camp and being alone in the quiet like that he couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts.

Just before Kazumi was taken her and Kakashi had shared a moment and even almost kissed. Than he was sure about things between them but now he didn't know. Now it was really complicated and Kakashi wasn't really comfortable being around her now even though she was unconscious.

Thinking about that Kakashi wondered if she would be up by the time they set out to the Moriko village. Part of him hoped she would but another part of him wondered if it was best if she wasn't. Kakashi let out another sigh but the sound of approaching footsteps made him quickly straighten up and turn.

Asuma appeared from behind a tree, he gave Kakashi his usual smile that had a cigarette in it. "I can take over." Asuma said as he walked up to Kakashi. "It's fine." Kakashi replied. "You should rest while you can, they're just finishing up gathering their supplies and we'll head out soon." Asuma said placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi stared at Asuma for a moment as he tried to think of a reason to stay in his spot but non really came to his mind and the look on Asuma's face told Kakashi that he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright." Kakashi said with a small sigh. Kakashi casually placed his hands into his pockets and walked passed Asuma heading back towards the camp. Asuma watched him for a moment keeping the smile on his face.

The camp really wasn't that far so it didn't take Kakashi long to get back. When he returned to the camp he saw the Moriko ninja gathered and speaking to one another. Kazumi's sister Hana was tending to Shikaku's wounds cleaning them up. Kakashi's eyes slowly went to where Kazumi had been laid but to his surprise she wasn't there. ' _Hm.._ ' He casually walked up to Hana who turned to look at him when she heard his approaching footsteps.

"Kazumi up?" Kakashi asked as he looked back at the bedding on the ground. Hana gave him a small smile and a nod. "Yes, she just woke up not that long ago. She went to the river to clean herself up." Hana turned back towards Shikaku and finished re-wrapping his wounds up. "I see..." Kakashi replied as he slightly looked down at the ground. Kakashi stood there for a moment longer and than turned walking off towards the direction of the river. Hana slightly turned her head to watch him as a small smile appeared on her face. She had hoped he would do that.

As Kakashi reached the trail that led to the river, he thought to himself several times that this was no time for any kind of distraction but his feet just moved on their own. He tried to stop but it didn't happen, perhaps he didn't really want to stop. Kazumi was just a head and the beat of his heart increased the closer he got to her.

One moment he was lost in his thoughts and than the next he was standing in the distance watching Kazumi. She was kneeling down by the river brushing water over her arm to get the dried blood and dirt off of her skin. She slowly moved the top of her dress down her shoulders so that she could apply water there as well. Kakashi's eyes immediately went to her pale and soft skin on her back. He imagined himself running his fingers down her back and softly kissing the back of her neck.

Kazumi tensed up as she felt someone's eyes on her. She slowly turned her head and relaxed when she saw it was Kakashi. She met his and saw that he was looking at her bare skin. A faint blush appeared on Kazumi's cheeks as she slowly pulled her dress back up covering her back and shoulders. Kakashi blinked realizing what he was just doing and when he saw Kazumi's blushing face his too had a faint blush appear.

"Kazumi.." He quickly spoke while he cleared his throat. "You're sister said you would be here..." He slightly looked away from her as he placed a hand in his pocket. "I just came here to wash up a bit." She replied with a shy voice. Kazumi slowly stood up straight and completely turned around to face Kakashi. She examined his face and could see this was awkward for him, she frowned knowing why.

Kakashi kept his head turned away from her as he tried to think of what to do. Kazumi gripped her dress in her hands as she watched him. Her cheeks grew brighter as she slowly approached Kakashi. His tall figure quickly overshadowed hers making her feel small but also protected. Kakashi slowly looked back at Kazumi as he noticed that she was now standing close to him.

She looked up at him with nervous but also worried eyes. Kakashi looked into her eyes and just stared at them for a moment. "Is something wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice. Kazumi slowly looked away from him as she brought her hands up to her chest. "Are things different now that I have my memories back?" She hesitantly asked. Kakashi's eyes slightly widened, he was surprised she asked that right off the bat but why wouldn't she? She had every right to wonder, as did he.

Kakashi really wasn't sure how to answer that question, he stood there for a moment just staring at her trying to come up with an answer. "Yes." He answered her with a quietly. Kazumi quickly looked up at him with slightly hurt eyes. "It can't be helped." Kakashi continued to speak. "You were a different person before because you had no memories of who you were, but now that their back. You're a different person again..." He slowly looked down as he spoke.

"I'm still the same person!" She quickly replied making him look back up at her. "I may remember being Princess Chiyo but I'm still Kazumi! In fact..." She slowly looked down. "I'd rather be Kazumi." Her voice became quiet. "My whole life in my village I always someone else to everybody. They came to me but not for me, they came to me for another person. One I didn't like taking over my body." Kazumi clenched her chest as she felt herself begin to cry.

"But in the Leaf Village my life changed." A small smile appeared on her face. "Everybody who talked to me, actually talked to me for me. They saw me for me." She slowly looked back up at Kakashi as small tears welded up in the corner of her eyes. "You saw me for me. You liked me for me and...I still want you to like me for me..." Kazumi's smile slowly faded as she began to feel nervous.

"I don't want you to see me any differently now that I have my memories back. I want to be Kazumi to you still, I want you to look at me like you did before." Kazumi's stomach began to twist and turn. "You look at me like I'm a stranger now." She took a step closer to Kakashi making their bodies almost touch.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment as his own stomach did its twist and turns. "It..It can't be helped..." He slowly answered her. "Yes it can!" She slightly shouted. "Like I said before, don't think of me as Princess Chiyo, think of me as Kazumi because that's who I am!" She clenched her fists tightly. Kakashi's eyes softened as he looked deep into hers.

Kakashi wasn't sure what had taken over him but the next thing he knew his arms had wrapped around Kazumi and quickly brought into a tight embrace. "I will never think of you as anybody else but you." He slowly whispered into her ear making her slightly gasp in surprise. "I want things to be as they were before just as much as you do but...We don't know how things will turn out after this.." Kakashi tightened his arms around her.

"But what I do know is...I want to enjoy every minute I have with you now." Kakashi's words caused warm tears to fall from Kazumi's eyes. She slowly placed her hands on his chest and rested her head just under his chin. "I want that too Kakashi." She whispered back. ' _I love you._ ' Is what Kakashi wanted to say but he just couldn't get the words out. Perhaps it wasn't quite time yet, but if not now than when? The time for it could be too late.

Kakashi and Kazumi slowly looked at each other instantly looking into each others eyes. Perhaps he didn't need to speak the words for her to know. The way she looked into his eyes told him that she already knew. He slowly placed his forehead onto hers and continued to stare into her eyes lovingly. The moment around them only grew and soon he found himself longing for her, for her soft lips to finally be on his.

Kakashi placed his fingers into his mask about to remove it so he could seal a kiss. Kazumi watched him with wide shy eyes as she knew what he was thinking. But just before Kakashi could completely take off his mask rustling bushes made them quickly tense up and tare apart. They looked in the direction of the noise and appearing from the brust of the forest was Gai.

"You two having a moment without me?" Gai teased with a small grin but he also asked out of jealously when he saw how close they were just a moment ago. "What is it Gai?" Kakashi asked with a slightly annoyed voice. "We're ready to head out. They sent me to get you." Gai quickly answered. "Alright, we'll be right there." Kakashi replied.

Gai nodded and quickly retreated back into the trees. Kakashi slightly looked back at Kazumi who was giving him a shy smile. "Let's head back." Kakashi said in a smooth voice. He turned away from her and started to walk. Kazumi quickly ran to him and looped her arms around one of his and hugged it close as they walked. A small blush appeared on Kakashi's face but he pretended not to notice only making Kazumi giggle at him.

The Moriko and Leaf ninja waited at the camp. The sound of approaching footsteps made them all turn their heads to see it was Kakashi and Kazumi. Sato frowned when he saw that they had been alone together but he tried to ignore it. This was no time for distractions is what he constantly told himself.

"We ready?" Kakashi asked walking up to the other ninja. "Yes, get you're things ready and we'll show you the way." Don answered him. "Prepare well, the journey is at least two days." Said Kabu. Kakashi nodded and started to head towards the supplies when Kazumi quickly cut in making him stop and look at her. "I'm coming with you." She quickly spoke.

The all looked at her surprised and than they exchanged glances and looked back at her. "Princess." Sato said stepping forward. "It's not safe for you to come." He slowly spoke. "I can handle myself!" She quickly defended herself. "You know very well that I know how to fight Sato and with my memories back I'll have no trouble." She crossed her arms.

Sato clenched his jaw a bit annoyed at her stubborn attitude but it only showed that she truly did have herself back. "Like I said-" He began to argue but Asuma quickly cut him off. "I don't see the harm in it." He spoke with his normal smile. "We all saw what she could do back at that cave and with Shikaku down we need another fighting arm." Asuma said looking at Kazumi with friendly eyes.

Kazumi returned his smile and quickly looked back at Sato. Sato slightly glared at him for taking her side, he slowly looked back at Kazumi and sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea." He spoke uncomfortably. "Well, it's not really you're decision." Kazumi said crossing her arms again. "I'm coming rather you like it or not." She quickly stuck her nose in the air and walked over to the pile of ninja gear with Kakashi who was surprised by her attitude but also amused by it.

Sato sneered at her annoyed but he knew she was right. He couldn't control her so he would just protect her the best he could when they got there. "Just hurry." He sighed quickly looking away. Everyone looked at him amused that he lost the argument. His friends cared for him deeply but it was nice to see him loose once in a while when it came to the decision making.

It didn't take long for Kazumi and Kakashi to get ready. Kazumi had changed out of her dirty dress and into some clean ninja gear. She wore a black tank top with shorts and over the black tank top was a ninja vest that held her weapons in it's pockets and strapped to her leg was a small blade. Once they were ready they went back to the Moriko and Leaf ninja.

They all nodded to each other and quickly leaped into the air heading towards the Moriko ninja for the final battle that would end the troubles. At least they hoped so. Shikaku and Hana both watched them take off with un easy eyes. ' _Be careful everyone..._ ' Shikaku thought to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Dawn was breaking in the Moriko village, Uragiri and the others were trying to prepare for what was to come next. The villagers that were alive were all caged together in a small cavern near the village along with the leader of the village, Tochi, who was also Kazumi and Hana's father.

"Hurry and prepare the traps! They could get here any minute!" Uragiri ordered the others, he was clearly panicking. "How do you know they will come here?" Wes asked. "Fool! This is their village of course they'll come! Now stop asking stupid questions and do as I say!" Uragiri's loud voice echoed through the cavern making Wes wince. He didn't waste any time to obey and quickly disappeared from the cavern along with Nina.

"What's wrong Uragiri? Things not going according to plan?" Tochi asked loudly in a mocking voice. Uragiri sneered and glared at him deeply. "Don't you worry Tochi." He said with a minicing grin on his face. "I have more than one trick up my sleeve so just you wait..." Uragiri slowly turned back around and walked out of the cavern with darkness clouding his eyes.

By the time the Moriko and Leaf ninja were about to reach the village morning had turned into the afternoon. Don came to a quick stop forcing the others stop right behind him. He crouched low to the ground behind a giant tree and instructed the others to do so as well. "What is it?" Asuma asked. "We're getting close to the village now, we should go over the plan once more." Don suggested.

Asuma and the others exchanged looks and than turned back to him with a nod. "I didn't quite catch the plan so I think that would be a good idea." Kazumi pointed out. "Alright." Don said with a nod. Everybody quickly gathered in a tight circle as Don began to draw the layout of their village in the soil.

"Alright if our village leader is still alive with the villagers than I suspect that they will be kept in a cavern that is just outside our village here." Don made an X in the soil to the left of the layout. "It's the only place they can keep them all in one spot." Don explained more. "How many villagers do you think survived?" Iza asked. "Depends on how many they wanted alive." Abel cut in with a grim voice.

They all quickly shook those thoughts from their minds and paid back attention to the plan. "We will come into the village from the right here." Don made another X in the soil. "This side of our village is more hidden in the trees than the others but we suspect that they will expect us to choose this route so only half of us will come from here and the other half will come from the back." Don made an O on the top of the layout.

"The team that will come in from the right of the village will be Gai, Kabu, Abel and Iza. They'll come through the village here." Don drew a long line through the layout and swerved it a bit around known buildings. "When you come through the village take out anybody that is not a villager, Iza and the others will know for sure so just follow their lead." Don said looking up to Gai who nodded.

"The other team will be Sato, Kakashi, Kazumi, Asuma, and myself. We'll come from the back of the village and cut through this way." Don drew another long line. "When we reach the middle of the village, Sato, Kakashi and Kazumi will separate from Asuma and I and go for the caverns to find the others. Asuma and I will search nearby nearby buildings for any enemies and also set up some traps for our advantage." Don marked the spot where they are to separate and than circled where he wanted to lay traps.

"We don't know when we'll come into contact with the enemy so always be on guard. I also suspect that they will set up traps of their own so watch your step and once again follow our lead. We'll be able to sense any traps." Don said as he put the stick back on the ground and brushed the soil to get rid of the plans. "Uragiri is pretty powerful, he'll probably be guarding the villagers and Tochi. We also have no idea how many enemies will be in our village." Kabu pointed out.

"You're right, so just take out as many as possible as quietly as possible. The more advantage we have in this the better." Don said. Kabu nodded in response. "Princess, once you find your father and anybody else that may be alive release them as quick as you find them. We'll need all the help we get. I believe that once we free our captured people we'll be able to rid our village of our enemy quickly with few blood shed." Don said looking to Kazumi. She nodded a bit nervously but she understood.

"Alright than." Don said slowly standing to his feet. "This is where we split up into our two teams. Good luck everybody." Once that was said everybody quickly jumped into the trees and went their ways following the plans.

As Kazumi and the others in her team got close to the village a tight knot began to form in her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. She knew how to fight and knew her village well now but she had never done anything like this. She was nervous and un sure of the plan. Kazumi's uneasy mind made her slip into deep thoughts and made her space out and un aware of her surroundings when she needed to be alert.

Suddenly the next thing she knew Kakashi had quickly grabbed her in mid jump and fell back landing on a near branch. Kazumi blinked and quickly looked at Kakashi confused. "What?" She asked surprised. Kakashi let her go and pointed a head of her. Kazumi turned her head and saw an obvious trap to where she was about to step. "Oh.." Kazumi realized slightly embarrassed. Don, Sato, and Asuma quickly leaped onto the branch with them.

"Princess you must stay alert, one wrong step and our plan will be ruined." Don said. "I'm sorry." Kazumi sighed. "This is why you should of stayed behind." Sato pointed out a bit annoyed but also a bit worried about Kazumi. "She said she was sorry." Kakashi slightly snapped at him. Sato quickly glared at him. "Come on guys we can't do this here." Asuma said stepping between them. "He's right, we need to do our parts or the plan will fail." Said Don. They all nodded in agreement and quickly took off once again.

It didn't take long for Gai's team to reach their spot. With the to other Moriko ninja with him it was easy to get by the traps that the enemy had set up. "It's been so long since we've been home that I almost forgot what it looked like." Iza whispered as they all quickly landed on the ground behind a house. "Come on, youth will quiet our path." Said Gai with his usual cocky grin as he took off. "Youth?" Kabu questioned as they quickly followed him.

"Stop!" Abel quickly grabbed Gai and pulled him behind a building with the others quickly following him. "What is it?" Gai asked quietly. "Look." Abel pointed from behind the building. Just up a head were two enemy ninja standing guard over a street. "They aren't one of us." Abel said turning to Gai. "Than let's take them out. That's the plan right?" Gai asked placing his hands on his hips. "The plan was to do it quietly." Iza said slightly glaring at Gai annoyed.

"Right.." Gai said rubbing his chin. Iza slightly stepped out from behind the building and quickly formed her hand sign. Vines slowly crept out from the ground and slithered towards the two ninja up a head. Before they knew what was going on the vines had quickly wrapped around the ankles slamming them both into each other and knocking them out in the process. The two ninja fell to the ground unconscious. Abel and the others quickly ran to them and dragged them into a building, Iza tied them up tightly with her vines. After they finished up they quickly left the building and continued with the plan.

Kakashi and his team quickly reached their spot and quietly made their way through the village till they reached their spot. "Alright, this is where we split up." Don said with Asuma standing right by him. "You three quickly make your way to the caverns and free who ever you can." Don instructed. "What if they're not there like we think they are?" Kazumi asked in an uneasy voice. "Than we'll search for them else where, we may not know that they're there for sure but we do know that they are in the village somewhere." Don said while slightly looking around.

"If you reach the caverns and find no trace of them send us some kind of signal and we'll meet back here." Don instructed more. Kakashi, Kazumi, and Sato quickly nodded in agreement and than they all went their separate ways. "Is it too much to hope for that we took out most of the enemies back at that cave?" Asuma asked. "Yes." Don answered.

As Kazumi and the other two quickly made their way through the village and to the cavern Kazumi's tight stomach only got tighter. ' _Please be there everyone.._ ' Kazumi hoped to herself. ' _Please be there and please be okay._ '


	27. Chapter 27

Gai, Kabu, Abel, and Iza made their way through the village swiftly while taking out whatever enemy they came across. "Once we take out the remaining enemies in the village than what?" Asked Iza as they ran in the shadows. "We meet up with the others in that cavern I assume." Gai replied.

As they continued to run down a shadowed street Kabu began to sense something near. He began to look around carefully as they made their way down the street. His eyes went to Gai's feet when he saw something began to appear. It was a familiar glowing red lily and it grew right below Gai's foot. Kabu's eyes widened as he quickly leaped a head. "Look out!" He yelled making Gai quickly stop and look up at him confused.

Just before the jutsu could activate Kabu pushed Gai out of the way and took the hit from the explosive lily. The explosion blew everyone away in several different directions. Gai was slammed into the side of a building hard while everyone else was blew several feet away. He landed on the ground hard as he coughed up blood.

Iza and Abel slowly sat up from the ground groaning from their aching bodies. Iza looked up and saw Kabu was tossed several feet away from them and even where she was he looked bad. "Kabu!" She yelled as she quickly got up to her feet and ran to him with Abel right behind her. Gai quickly looked up once he heard Iza yell. He looked in the direction of where Kabu was and once he saw him his eyes widened.

When Iza and Abel approached him they saw that his body had been badly burned from the explosion and badly beat up. Blood ran from the top of his head and several of his bones were broken. "Kabu!" Iza yelled again as she fell to her knees beside him. Gai quickly got to his feet and ran to the others. He stood behind them as he looked at Kabu's body with horrified eyes.

"Hang on Kabu we'll-!" Iza was cut off by Abel placing his hand on her shoulder. Once his hand came into contact with her she quickly shut her eyes and tears flowed down her cheeks. It was clear that Kabu was gone. The explosion from the jutsu killed him instantly. Gai quickly looked away while shutting his eyes tight. He felt guilty for this, he was the one who triggered the explosion.

"Wasn't expecting that trap to work but you just keep on surprising me." Nina's amused voice made them all quickly tense up. "I thought for sure it was too obvious for you to fall for it but..I guess you're dumber than I thought." Nina slightly chuckled. Gai's hair fell in front of his eyes as he clenched his fist's tightly. Iza and Kabu both slowly looked at her with a deep glare.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Nina jumped down from the roof of the building and landed a few feet behind them. "It's not my fault your Leaf friend here doesn't know how to avoid obvious traps. If you're mad at anyone it should be him. He set the trap off so he's the one who basically killed your friend." Nina looked away while crossing her arms. "Shut up." Iza said through clenched teeth as she slowly stood to her feet. "Bitch." Iza turned and glared at her deeply.

"Ouch." Nina said with an amused voice. "Abel, Gai. Go." Iza said while taking a few steps past Gai and towards Nina. "Iza..." Abel looked at her with worried eyes. "No." Gai quickly spoke up as he kept his head down. Iza looked at him slightly confused. "She's right. This is my fault." Gai clenched his fist even tighter. "I'm the one who set off that trap that killed him so let me be the one to avenge him." Gai looked up at Nina with a deep glare.

Iza and Abel both looked at him with softened eyes. They didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. "You two should continue on with the plan. I'll take care of this." Gai continued to glare at Nina who in return was looking at him with an amused grin spread on her face. "You sure?" Abel asked. "I'm sure. This one's been on my list from the beginning anyways." Gai replied. Iza and Abel both exchanged glances and than looked back at Gai with a nod. "Be careful. We'll be watching for you." Abel said. After that Iza and Abel both quickly leaped into the air disappearing.

"You know they won't get far right." Nina said slightly tilting her head at him. "There's more than you know, soon they'll join their friend." Nina placed a hand on her hip. "And you." She slightly looked away with a grin on her face. "We'll see." Gai replied as he quickly got into his usual fighting stance. Nina looked back at him with a curious look this time, he didn't seem all that much so to her this fight will end quickly. But many others have made the mistake of underestimating Gai.

Gai and Nina both stood there staring at each other for a bit til Gai broke the silence by charging right at her. Before Nina could leap away Gai jumped in the air and made a swift kick in the air at her face. Nina was able to block it with her arms but the force of the kick sent her sliding back. Gai didn't waste the moment and quickly charged at her again but Nina swung her arms out sending a couple of vines right at him.

Gai was able to dodge one but the other wrapped around his ankle and flung him away from her. Gai landed on his feet but was still sent sliding back. Nina quickly formed her hand jutsu. "Expanding Lily Jutsu!" Glowing lilies made of chakra quickly sprouted from the ground all around Gai and quickly grew surrounding him. Gai's eyes widened as he quickly looked at them all grow than they exploded taking down the two buildings that were between him.

Nina had leaped away from the explosion and landed on top of a building several feet away. She saw smoke spill from the street and waited patiently for it to thin out. When it did she saw no trace of Gai, she squinted wondering if maybe he was sent flying somewhere. "You missed." Gai had suddenly appeared behind Nina making her eyes widen. Before she could get the chance to move away from Gai he quickly kicked her hard in the back sending her off of the building.

Nina clumsily landed on the ground, she quickly looked up but Gai was no longer there. Gai suddenly appeared in front of her quickly kicking her right from under her feet. "Leaf Hurricane!" Before she could hit the ground Gai quickly hit her with his Tai Jutsu sending her flying several feet away from him.

Nina spun in the air as she flew till she hit a house hard causing the stone on the wall to crack from the impact. Her body slowly slid down the building and than fell hitting the ground hard. Gai stood up straight getting back into his fighting stance. Nina coughed as she slowly sat up. "Damn.." She muttered to herself as she realized that she had underestimated this one.

Nina slowly stood up as she wiped the stream of blood away from her mouth. "Looks like I gotta get serious." A small amused grin appeared on Nina's face. "Come on than." Gai said quickly tensing up his muscles. "Hmph." Nina stared at him for a moment and than with out warning quickly charged him. Gai grinned as he too charged right back at her.

Further down in the village Kakashi, Sato, and Kazumi had stopped when they heard the explosion and fighting from Gai and Nina. "Do you think that's the others running into trouble?" Kazumi asked in a panicked voice. "I think so." Kakashi replied as he was looking up at the sky and watching it fill with smoke. "We have to go help!" Kazumi said quickly looking at Sato.

"No, that's not the plan." Sato quickly replied stepping towards her. "But-!" Kakashi quickly cut her off. "He's right." Kakashi said looking back at Kazumi. "There's a reason why we all separated into teams. We have to stick to the plan." Kakashi said regrettably. "The others can take care of themselves. We need to keep going." Said Sato. Kazumi looked down at the ground, she knew they were right but she didn't like it. "Alright..." Kazumi finally agreed. They all nodded to each other and than quickly took off again heading straight for the cavern.

"Take this!" Nina swung her arm out sending several vines towards Gai. He quickly cut them in half with one kick and than landed a hard blow right on top of Nina's head making her crash into the ground hard. Gai leaped back landing a few feet away from her. Blood slowly ran down Nina's forehead as she slowly sat up and glared at Gai who had a smirk on his face. "If this is the best you got than I'm disappointed. I really thought you would be a challenge." Gai slightly chuckled as he stayed still in his fighting stance.

"You want a challenge..." Nina slowly sat up on her knees as she swiped some of her blood onto her thumb from her forehead. She quickly formed her summoning hand sign and than hit the ground hard with her hand. Once the blood hit the ground the summoning symbol appeared. "Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled loudly making her voice echo all around her.

Gai furrowed his eyes brows as he watched a large white smoke cloud appear right in front of her. The cloud was thick and thinned out slowly. Behind the cloud Gai could make out a large shadow slowly rise from the ground. "What the-" Gai's eyes widened as he saw the figure get larger and larger till he peaked from above the thick smoke cloud. Gai's jaw dropped as he saw before him a large creature completely made of roots and vines.

It had dark large holes for eyes and its teeth were giant thorns that curved at the point. "Kill him." Nina commanded. The monster quickly responded by charging right at Gai. "Oh cra-" Gai was cut off by its large fist coming down hard right on top of him. Gai was able to dodge it by jumping out of the way. The monster slowly rose its fist up, a large crater was left behind where it had landed.

Right when Gai was able to get up to his feet he had to dodge once again to avoid its giant foot trying to stomp him into the ground. "Damn!" Gai cursed as he quickly leaped in the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building. The creature looked at him and roared loudly making the ground and buildings all around him rumble. "Seems like I'm going to need a little bit more than I thought for this fight.." Gai spoke to himself quietly as he watched the monster run right towards him. Gai quickly got into his fighting stance preparing himself for the difficult fight coming.


	28. Chapter 28

A loud crash was heard through out the village and that crash came from the vine creature smashing the building that Gai was on top of. Gai had barely dodged it, he landed on a nearby building holding onto his leg that got hit by flying debris. "That was close.." Said Gai as he panted. The giant creature turned its head towards Gai and let out a loud roar that seemed to shake the ground. "Stop missing and kill him already!" Nina commanded loudly. The monster obeyed and charged right for Gai again.

"Do you see that!?" Asuma shouted as he and Don both stood on top a building and watched the creature from the distance. "It's hard not too. It must be after one of the teams, come on." Don said quickly leaping from that building to another. "Right." Asuma quickly agreed following after him.

Gai leaped into the air right at the monster quickly drawing out his nun chucks. "Take this!" He shouted as he slammed the chucks down hard on top of the creatures head. It caused some vines to erupt and fall but still did little damage. The creature roared at Gai in frustration and swatted him like a fly in mid air.

Gai hit a building hard breaking through its wall and landing inside it. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand but it was useless at the moment. "Damn.." He cursed in pain under his breath. The creature slowly turned towards the building that Gai had crashed into and raised its fist in the air about to crush the building along with Gai.

Before the creature could crash its fist down a vine shot up from the ground wrapping around it's two legs. The creature looked down at its feet and once it did the vine quickly tightened making it loose its balance and fall to the ground. The vine creatures large body made a dent in the ground along with several large cracks. It nearly missed the building that Gai laid in.

Asuma quickly appeared beside Gai and carefully grabbed his arm putting it around his neck. Gai groaned in pain even though Asuma was careful. "You okay?" Asuma asked examining Gai. "Yeah, just a few scratches." Gai said with his usual grin. Asuma returned his smile and than quickly leaped out of the broken building with Gai hanging onto him.

Don was standing in the distance holding onto the vine that had tripped the creature. Nina sneered at them from a top a building, she quickly formed her hand sign and as she did a lily made of chakra appeared under Don. Don's eyes grew wide as he recognized the jutsu, he had no choice but to drop the vine and flee. As soon as he did the lily blew up leaving a crater in the ground. Asuma landed a few feet away from Nina and the creature with Gai, Don appeared right beside them.

"So what's the plan?" Asuma asked at he watched the giant creature stand back up on its feet. "I'm not sure.." Don replied. "We tare it to pieces that's the plan." Gai said as he quickly took his arm away form Asuma and stood on his own. He was injured badly but that wasn't going to stop him from a fight like this.

"I don't think that will work." Don replied as he watched the creatures head fill back up with vines and dirt. "Damn it." Gai sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Asuma examined the creature for a moment and than a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, it's made of vines and roots right?" Asuma asked as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Yeah?" Don answered curiously. "Well than, let's light it up." Asuma said with grin as he flipped his lighter and held up its flame. Gai and Don both exchanged looks and than looked back at him with smiles and nodded.

All three suddenly took off and charged right for the monster, Nina raised an eyebrow as she watched them. "Do they have a death wish?" Nina said to herself as she watched them curiously. The creature roared at them and the moment they got close enough it swung its giant claw but all three dodged it by going in different directions. Don went right of the beast while Gai went left.

Don quickly stopped a few feet away from it and placed his hands on the to summon more of his vines. The creature recognized what he was doing and quickly slammed its own claws into the ground. Vines leaked out of its arms and into the ground heading directly for Don. Gai leaped into the air. "Leaf Hurricane!" He kicked hard at the creatures back with his Tai Jutsu to throw it off.

Gai's kick made the creature fall forward onto its knees. It turned towards Gai who was now standing at a distance in his usual fighting stance. It growled deeply as it stood up to its feet recalling the vines that left its arms. It turned towards Gai completely forgetting about Don. Nina sneered at it. "You stupid creature pay atte-" Before she could finish vines shot up from the ground behind the building she was standing on and quickly wrapped around her tightly including her mouth so that she could no longer give orders.

Nina fell down hard on the roof, she struggled but she couldn't get free from the vines. Don grinned as he stood up straight, the vines that wrapped around Nina were his. The giant creature slammed its fist into the ground trying to hit Gai but he was able to dodge it. Asuma appeared on a building near the creature and quickly formed his hand sign. "Wing Release Dust Cloud Jutsu!" Asuma took in a deep breath and than blew out a huge cloud of smoke quickly covering the monster completely and blinding it.

The creature roared in anger and frustration as it tried to escape the smoke but there was no escape. "Do it now!" Asuma yelled. Gai and Don both leaped in the air appearing on both sides of it. They both grabbed a handful of paper bombs and quickly threw them on the giant creature. "There on!" Don yelled quickly fleeing with Gai. Asuma grabbed Nina throwing her over his shoulder and quickly made a run for it as well.

The paper bombs lit and in a matter of seconds there was a large explosion taking out the creature along with a few buildings. Pieces of vines and roots fell from the sky and littered the ground, some of the pieces tried to repair themselves but they were too damaged and just fell into ash from the fire.

Gai and the others landed just far enough to not get hit by any of the explosion and debris. "It should stay down now." Asuma said pleasingly as he held onto Nina tightly. "Not only that, we've also captured one of the main ninja alive." Don said looking at Nina closely. "This may not be the true victory but it is one." He said with a small smile as he met Nina's glare.

Don looked at Nina for a moment longer and than his eyes went to Gai. He didn't realize it before because of the commotion but now he had realized that Gai's team was not with him. "Where are the others that are supposed to be with you?" Don asked. Gai quickly looked at him and than slowly looked down at the ground. "Iza and Abel went on a head, they're fine..." Gai answered quietly. Don furrowed his eyebrows. "Kabu?" He asked. "He was taken out by a trap, and didn't make it." Gai answered quietly while keeping his eyes away from him.

Don's eyes widened and than he slowly looked down with saddened eyes. "I'm the one who triggered the trap, Kabu had to push me out of the way. I'm sorry." Gai said with clenched fists. Don just stood there in silence for a moment and than looked back up at Gai. "There is no need for it. Kabu died bravely and now the least we can do is make sure his death isn't in vain." Don said looking over at Asuma who's eyes were also saddened.

"We'll reclaim his body once this is over." Don looked back over at Gai. "Let's continue on with our part of the plan and than meet up with the others in the cavern. Hopefully they haven't ran into as much trouble as we have." Don said slightly looking down. Gai and Asuma both gave him nod quickly agreeing. "Let's go." Don quickly leaped into the air disappearing along with Gai and Asuma.

Kakashi, Sato, and Kazumi all stood outside the large cavern. There were no guards and there were no traps. "Too easy.." Kakashi pointed out. "I agree.." Sato replied as he carefully looked around. "What should we do?" Kazumi asked quietly. Kakashi and Sato both looked at each other and than looked at Kazumi.

"Let's proceed inside but keep our guard up. There is likely an ambush or some kind of trap waiting for us so be ready." Said Sato as he slowly approached the cavern and than turned to look at Kakashi and Kazumi. Kakashi and Kazumi both nodded in agreement and followed Sato close behind into the cavern. They all prepared themselves for what waited inside for them.


	29. Chapter 29

Kakashi, Kazumi, and Sato all entered into the cavern with caution. They trailed the walls and ceiling with their eyes carefully to catch any traps but there was non, which only made them more suspicious. As they walked in the dark area Kazumi's heart beat hard against her chest since they had no idea what they were walking into.

"I hear voices." Kakashi said quietly. Once he heard them the others did to. They were getting close. They all put their backs to the wall and walked carefully along it. When they reached the end Kazumi slowly peaked out from behind the wall and her eyes immediately found the captured villagers along with her father. With out thinking Kazumi quickly rushed out towards the large cell that held them. "Wait!" Sato reached out to grab her but she was fast.

"Father!" Kazumi called quickly making everyone look up at her. "Chiyo! My daughter!" Tochi reached his hand out through the bars of the cell. Kazumi grabbed his hand and held it close. "Are you alright?" She asked with worried eyes. "Yes, for now." Tochi replied as he looked back at the other villagers behind him. They were all relieved to see that their princess was safe.

Sato and Kakashi quickly went over to Kazumi looking around them carefully. "I'm glad to see you're alive but you shouldn't of come." Tochi spoke with a frown. Kazumi furrowed her eyebrows at him confused. "It's a trap isn't it?" Sato asked slightly looking back at Tochi. Tochi nodded in response. "We figured once we saw they're were no guards or traps anywhere." Said Kakashi as he looked around carefully.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them all quickly tense up. Kazumi quickly stood to her feet and turned around to see. It was who they were expecting. It was Uragiri and he had a big grin on his face, beside him was Wes and Lin and they had their weapons drawn. Kakashi and Sato quickly drew their weapons and stood ready.

"Uragiri!" Kazumi stepped in front of Kakashi and Sato with a deep glare in her eyes. "Princess, it's good to see you again." Uragiri said with a small chuckle. Kazumi sneered at him as did Kakashi. "It appears to me that you and your friends have discovered that this was a trap so I'll just cut to the chase." Uragiri's grin disappeared as he stopped walking.

"Hand yourself over to us Princess and I'll let you're father and the others live." Uragiri said as his eyes went over to Tochi and the others. Kazumi furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You honestly think I'm just going to go along with that!?" Kazumi glared at him. "Not with out a little push." Uragiri said with a small grin. Kazumi looked at him confused by what he meant.

Uragiri slowly raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. Once he did vines shot out from the ground below one of the villagers quickly stabbing into them and killing them. The others screamed and quickly got away. Kazumi and the others eyes got wide as they quickly looked back at Uragiri in disbelief that he actually did such a thing. "Bastard!" Sato yelled.

"Here are your options Princess." Uragiri said keeping his arm raised in the air. "You either hand yourself over to me or watch them all die one by one." Uragiri spoke with a growing grin. Kazumi quickly looked back at her father who was shielding the young villagers from what had just happened and than looked back at Uragiri un sure of what to do.

"Don't do it Princess." Sato quickly spoke keeping his glare on Uragiri. "But he said-" "I know what he said." Sato quickly cut her off. "But we must not give in, especially to a traitor like him." Sato slightly looked back at her. "Especially when we have the jump on them." Sato said a bit quietly with a small smile on his face. Kazumi looked at him confused as did Kakashi but than suddenly a vine shot up from the ground right behind Uragiri and swatted him like a fly sending him flying across the cavern.

The moment they stepped into the cavern Sato had used his jutsu and had it ready for whenever and wherever they were here. As soon as Uragiri took the hit Kakashi and Sato quickly rushed at Wes and Lin who rushed right at them. "Get the villagers out and quickly!" Sato shouted as his blade met Wes's. Without hesitation Kazumi quickly did as she was told and ran over to the cell.

She looked at the door and the lock on it, she quickly got her kunai out and slipped it into the loop hole of the lock and tried breaking it. "Chiyo look out!" Tochi shouted. Kazumi quickly looked up and once she did a vine had been summoned and it hit Kazumi hard sending her flying. Uragiri stood in the distance glaring at her deeply.

Kazumi hit the wall of the cavern hard but she got back up to her feet quickly. "I will have you princess!" Uragiri shouted as he sent more vines towards Kazumi. Kazumi managed to dodge the bladed vines by rolling to the side. She quickly bit her thumb and formed her hand sign and than slammed her hand down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Vines shot up in front of her and in the middle of them was the blade she had used back at her people's sacred cave. She grabbed the sword tearing it from the vines and quickly charged at Uragiri.

The sound of blades hitting caused Kakashi to quickly turn his head, he saw Kazumi fighting Uragiri each holding their own blade. She was fast but from where Kakashi stood it looked like Uragiri held the upper hand in the battle. Kakashi quickly turned to run to her to help but Lin had summoned a vine to quickly wrap around Kakashi's ankle and fling him backwards farther way from Kazumi. "You're opponent is me." Lin said with a strange calm voice.

Kakashi quickly got to his feet drawing his kunai knife and glared at Lin deeply. "Fine, I'll end this quickly!" Kakashi quickly charged at Lin who dodged his swinging arm with the knife. "It's a mistake to underestimate your enemy. Even I thought you knew that." Lin said quickly drawing a short sword. Kakashi turned back towards him lifting his headband and revealing his shargingon eye. Len couldn't help but smirk at the sudden seriousness of the battle.

Kakashi and Lin both stood there for a moment staring at each other and than quickly charged right each other with both blades held in front of them. Lin swung his sword hard against Kakashi but he blocked it with his knife, the sound coming from their blades a long with Kazumi and Uragiri's echoed through out the cavern.

Meanwhile Sato was in the middle of battle with Wes. Wes had formed a special hand sign and the moment it was finished large roots that were decorated with poisoned thorns came flying out of the ground right below Sato but he was able to dodge them, just barely. Everytime Sato landed back on the ground more roots shot up at him like spikes. "Dammit!" Sato cursed to himself as he continued to dodge the thorny roots.

Wes watched him with an amused smile on his face. Sato tried to examine jutsu and Wes every chance he got but every chance only lasted for a few seconds. Sato quickly rolled to the side dodging more roots, he quickly looked up at Wes and saw that his hand were still on the ground and his fingers were berried into the dirt. ' _That's it._ ' Sato quickly leaped in the air dodging more roots, the moment he was in the air he held out his hand and from the palm of it three thorny vines came shooting out right for Wes.

Wes quickly looked up and before the vines could strike him giant flat roots shot up around him and covered him up completely blocking the vines. Sato landed on the ground taking advantage of the moment, he planted his hand on the ground sending vines into it. Just moments later everyone can hear Wes yell from inside his shield.

The roots that protected him quickly broke down and once they did it revealed Wes tied up in Sato's vines. Sato's vines were also covered in poisoned thorns but not killing poison. The poison that dripped from them only paralized the body and Sato was the only one with the antidote so Wes was stuck. Sato let out a sigh of relief but the clashing of the blades made him quickly tense up and turn his head.

Kakashi quickly leaped back dodgin thick sharp vines shooting up at him from the ground that Lin had summoned. The moment Kakashi regained himself Lin had quickly formed a hand sign and placed his palm completely flat on the ground and the moment he did vines shot up from the ground but these ones didn't immediately go for Kakashi. Instead they started to take a shape, they started to shape into people but made of vines.

Once they were completely formed coming out of their arms appeared large vine blades and than they both quickly charged at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked one of them with his knife and than quickly dodged the other sliding backwords. ' _Are these some kind of clones?_ ' Kakashi wondered as he continued to dodge them. Kakashi dodged a swing from one by ducking and while standing back up he swung his knife up on the other slicing it in half but the vines that made it up quickly tied back together repairing it.

Kakashi's eyes widened and than he jumped back creating some distance between him and the strange vine creatures. ' _Well this won't be easy..._ ' Kakashi watched as it finished repairing itself and quickly look at him. While Kakashi was distracted with his thoughts vines shot up from the ground behind Kakashi that Lin had summoned but before they could strike him Sato cut them in half with his blade.

Kakashi jumped looking back at Sato. Kakashi gave him a nod in thanks and Sato nodded back. Kakashi quickly looked back at the vine creatures who were now charging at him. Kakashi quickly formed a hand sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He yelled and two clones of himself quickly appeared right by him. They rushed out in front of him and met the vine creatures blades with their own knives holding them back from Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly charged past them right for Lin, both of their blades met causing a large clashing noise. Lin swung widely adding in some kicks but Kakashi was able to dodge every move thanks to his Sharingon. They both did this for a moment till Lin realized that something was strange about this. Kakashi was only dodging his blows instead of trying to make any of his own. ' _A distraction!_ ' Lin suddenly realized.

He held his blade tight and than swung his arm backwards stabbing into Kakashi who had suddenly appeared behind him. The one that Lin was fighting seemed to be a clone. "Too slow." Lin said digging the blade deep in Kakashi's gut. Lin twisted the blade to make it go deeper into Kakashi's stomach and once he did a large smoke cloud appeared and where Lin had stabbed his blade into what he thought was Kakashi was suddenly a log.

"Substitution!" Lin sneered. "Too slow." Kakashi's calm but amused voice appeared right behind Lin and straight into his ear. Seconds later Lin heard something other than Kakashi and it was a loud chirping noise. Lin slowly turned his head to look at Kakashi and the moment he did Kakashi landed a hard blow into Lin's gut with his lightening blade. Blood spewed out of Lin's mouth and than he was sent flying back far. He hit the wall of the cavern hard and than fell to the ground limp completely unconscious. Right when Lin was out of it his creatures fell apart and absorbed into the ground and Kakashi's clones disappeared.

While Kakashi had been fighting Lin, Sato ran over to Uragiri and Kazumi to help her in the fight. But right when Sato joined the fight Uragiri was able to block and dodge his attacks with ease. Kazumi swung her blade in every direction but Uragiri met it with his own blade. Uragiri laughed at their failure to take him out while Kazumi and Sato were both getting aggravated. "Princess go free the others, I'll keep at Uragiri!" Sato shouted.

"Don't even try!" Uragiri yelled quickly swinging his arm back at Sato. When he did vines grew out of his arm and palm and whipped at Sato hard. Sato tried to dodge them by jumped back but a few longer ones had got him and cut his chest open. He winced at the stinging pain but tried to ignore it and continued to fight.

Kakashi saw their struggle and started to run towards them to help but than he realized that Uragiri was completely distracted with Sato and Kazumi and had completely forgotten about Kakashi. He had a chance to free the villagers along with the leader. Kakashi quickly rushed off past the fighting three and straight for the cell that held everyone.

Kakashi grabbed his knife and started hitting the lock hard with it. "Come on.." He hit it again with everything he had. He could tell the lock was beginning to weaken with every hit and right when he was close to breaking it Uragiri had seen Kakashi and summoned a vine to grab his ankle and drag him away from the cell.

Sharp wooden thorns shot up from the ground beneath the large vine cutting it in half freeing Kakashi. The thorns belonged to Kazumi and she had summoned more under neath Uragiri trying to take him out but he managed to dodge them. But he didn't escape completely un harmed. While he was focusing on dodging Kazumi's thorns Sato was able to strike his shoulder with his blade cutting him pretty deep.

Uragiri winced in pain from the hit and quickly grabbed his shoulder glaring deeply at them both. Kakashi quickly kicked the rest of the vine off of his leg and sprinted towards the cell. He swung his arm up hard and than swung it down with all his might onto the lock and finally it broke. The sound of it's metal breaking echoed through out the cavern making everyone freeze for just a moment.

Uragiri's eyes widened realizing what had happened. He slowly looked to the cell and already everyone who was inside was now standing outside and in front of them was Tochi. "Well would you look at that." Tochi said with a grin on his face while he slightly kicked the broken lock on the ground towards Uragiri. Kakashi fell back on his bottom completely out of breath.

Everyone glared at Uragiri deeply. They had all watched loved ones die at his hand and they were set on getting their revenge and he could tell by their eyes. Uragiri stared at them for a moment and than looked to Kazumi and Sato who was staring at him with grins on their faces.

Not a moment longer Uragiri quickly turned and bolted out of the cavern. "Don't let him get away!" He heard them shout behind him and than footsteps quickly pursuing him. ' _I won't let them get me!_ ' Uragiri ran with his teeth clenched together hard. He saw the opening in the cavern and grinned thinking about his victory in escape but the moment he stepped outside that grin disappeared and he was put to a stop.

"Going somewhere?" Gai said with his usual smirk on his face. Outside the cavern stood the Leaf and Moriko ninja who had swept through the village. Behind them was every Akane clan member tied up and beaten down. They had Uragiri completely surrounded. Uragiri looked at them quickly trying to find a way to escape but the others quickly running up behind him out of the cavern made him realize it was useless and there was no escape.

Uragiri looked behind him at the others and than slowly fell to his knees admitting his defeat. Asuma walked to him and quickly tied his hands together behind him. The Moriko clan and Leaf ninja all looked to each other with smiles on their faces as what seemed to be a long battle finally came to an end.


	30. Chapter 30

After the battle all of the Akane members were gathered up and locked away. "What are you going to do with them?" Shikaku asked. He and Hana both had arrived a couple hours ago. His wounds were still wrapped up tightely and he had to lean on something to stand but he was healing up nicely. "I'll let the people decide." Tochi said with an amused smile on his face. "My people have lost a great many of their loved ones in this fight so they have a right in say." Tochi said while looking at the captives.

Shikaku smiled and nodded agreeing with him. They both took one last look at the captives and than walked away leaving the building. Outside everyone was cleaning up and preparing for repair. The Leaf ninja's were helping the villagers with their wounds and helping them clean up all of the destruction. Kazumi and Hana both were talking to a few of the villagers who were thanking them and bowing in front of them.

"It's so good to see you're well Princess, we were all afraid something had happened to you." An older woman spoke bowing in front of Kazumi. Kazumi replied to her with a smile and a nod. Kakashi watched in the distance while carrying a pile of wood under his arm. Asuma stopped behind him noticing where he was looking. Asuma smiled and nudged Kakash in the back with his elbow making him look back at him.

"Go talk to her." Asuma said keeping his smile up. Kakashi stared at him for a moment and than looked back at Kazumi who was now talking to her father along with her sister. "Nah.." Kakashi replied while looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was darkening fast. "She's busy.." He turned and walked away. Asuma watched him letting out a sigh.

Kazumi was finally free of everyone and went off looking for Kakashi. Her eyes found Asuma and once they did he gave her a smile and than pointed to the right. Kazumi returned his smile and quickly followed the direction he pointed at.

Kazumi walked past a few of the villagers and a couple of buildings till she finally found Kakashi. He was setting down the pile of wood behind a building that was wrecked. Butterflies instantly appeared in her stomach the moment she found him. She took in a deep breath and approached him with a smile on her face.

Kakashi heard approaching footsteps and turned around seeing it was Kazumi. "Hey." He said standing up straight and putting a hand in his pocket. "Everyone holding up alright?" Kakashi asked making sure there was no awkward silence. "They're all okay, as okay they can be though..." Kazumi replied slightly looking down at the ground. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked taking a few steps towards her.

Kazumi quickly looked up at him and than blushed seeing how close he suddenly was to her. "Y-yea." She nodded with a smile. "I'm not too badly hurt." She held her hands together in front of her and looked back down with a smile. Her face grew warm as they both stood there close in silence. She could almost feel his breath on the top of her head.

She slightly looked back up quickly scanning him with her eyes. "W-what about you? Have you been looked at by Hana?" She quickly asked. "I don't need to be looked at I'm fine." He said with confidence. "Good, I was worried." She admitted with a sigh. Kakashi's clenched his fist in his pocket as he kept his eyes on Kazumi, he knew it was making her nervous and shy but he didn't care.

Right now he was trying to find a way to ask her all of the questions that were in his mind. Now that everything was finally over he needed to know about them, he needed to know what she wanted. "So..Are you going to stay here?" He suddenly asked. Kazumi quickly looked at him a bit surprised by the bluntness of that question.

Kazumi looked into his eyes and just stood there trying to find an answer, she knew what she wanted but she didn't know what she could do. "If you choose to stay I understand." Kakashi broke the silence while looking away. Kazumi opened her mouth to speak but he quickly spoke over her. "But if you choose to leave and come with us...That would be okay too..." Kakashi spoke with the sound of hope in his voice.

He also knew what he wanted but he knew better than anyone that you don't always get what you want. Kazumi slowly closed her mouth and continued to stare at him. A small smile appeared on her face as she took a step towards him, she gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her making him look at her. Their eyes instantly met and they instantly became close.

Kakashi's placed his hand over hers and lowered his head to lean his forehead on hers. They both stared into each others eyes deeply as they both started to think of the same thing. But before they could do anything foot steps quickly came up behind them. "You're people need you." Sato's shaky voice made them both jump and look back at him.

He was looking at Kazumi with begging eyes. He had found them and listened in on the whole thing. He knew wat the princess wanted but he just couldn't accept it. The moment he said that Kakashi and Kazumi's eyes were saddened as reality had set in. "Right now." He quickly cleared his throat looking away. "They're looking for you right now Princess, just thought you'd want to know." Sato quickly turned around and walked away from them.

Kazumi turned looking at Kakashi who had looked down at her at the same time. Kakashi slightly looked away from her. "You better go." He said in a soft voice. Kazumi looked at him slightly hurt but he was right, she nodded and than turned around slowly walking away. Kakashi turned and watched her as his heart began to ache from the truth of the matter.

Soon after night had come and everyone gathered in a large building for a celebration meal. The Leaf ninja agreed to stay in the village for the night and than leave in the morning. Kazumi sat next to her sister and another villager while Kakashi sat a few seats away from her right by Asuma and Gai. They both kept glancing back at each other with saddened eyes as they both wondered what was going to happen.

Tochi stood up and held up his cup full of Saki. "A toast!" Tochi shouted making everyone quiet down. "A toast to the Leaf who helped my ninja save my people and protect my precious daughters! Not only that but for protecting out Princess Chiyo who holds our beloved Aimi's heart." Once Tochi finished his toast everyone held their cups up and cheered. While they all took their drinks Kakashi was just sitting there looking down at his food.

Kazumi looked away after the toast realizing more of the situation. Even after this, they only saw her as Aimi. Kakashi stood up from the table. "Where you going?" Asuma asked. "I'm going to call it a night." Kakashi replied. Before Asuma or the others could say anything he was already gone out of the room. Kazumi watched him with sadness in her eyes.

Kakashi walked down the long hallway with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He loved Kazumi and he knew she wanted the same thing he wanted. To come with him but by the looks of it that wasn't going to happen. She had a responsibility here and her people did need her. It would be un fair and cruel of him to be selfish and take her away from here.

Part of him wanted to spend more time with her, spend the night with her even but it was too painful. It was just easier on everyone if he called it a night early and left early so it was a less painful goodbye. ' _I guess that's just it than.._ ' He thought to himself with a sigh. He entered his room and laid down staring at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he needed to try. He let out another sigh as he rolled over to his side and got lost in his thoughts till he fell asleep.

The next day came quicker than Kakashi had wanted. He was able to talk the others into leaving pretty early. Before Kazumi had awakened. "You're sure you won't stay for your goodbyes?" Hana asked as she watched them all walk out the door. "We would but we should get back and report." Shikaku replied. Hana let out a disappointed sigh but nodded understanding. They all said their goodbyes and started to walk away. "She'll be sad." Hana quickly spoke stopping Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped but he didn't look at her. "It's for the best." He said in his usual calm voice and than started walking again. The Leaf ninja met Tochi outside of the village who was holding a bag for them. Inside the bag was the promised scrolls of their people. "As promised." Tochi said handing the bag to Shikaku.

"We appreciate it." Shikaku said with a smile. "Oh please, for what you did for my people you deserve more." Tochi said returning his smile. "Which is why I am now allowing the Leaf Village open passage to my village. We will open our trees and clear a path for your people or whatever you may need." Tochi said raising his hand in the air. Once he did tree branches and thick vines moved out of the way showing a clear path out of their thick forest.

"I hope to have a bright future with your people." Tochi said slowly lowering his arm back down. "As do we." Shikaku and the others bowed to Tochi in thanks. They all said their final goodbyes and than was on their way.

Tochi made his way back to his village and once he got there was could hear some commotion from inside. "How could you let them leave!?" Kazumi shouted hurt and anger at her sister. "Like I could stop them!" Hana yelled back. Kazumi looked back at her sister with tear filled eyes and than looked down placing her hands on her chest.

"Perhaps it is for the best..." She said with a shaky voice as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her heart was broken in two but perhaps it would've been more painful if they said goodbye face to face. "Chiyo.." Hana tried to approach her sister but Kazumi just looked away from her.

"You wanted to go with them." Tochi spoke making them both jump. "Father I.." Kazumi quickly looked down feeling bad that he has seen her broken hearted like this. "Don't try to hide it." Tochi approached his daughter. "I wasn't born yesterday, I saw how you looked at that Leaf village boy." Tochi placed his hands on Kazumi's shoulders and gave her a soft smile.

Kazumi slightly looked up at him and once she did he wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry father, I know our people need me now more than ever but.." She cut herself off as her heart began to break more. "It pains you to stay here. It always has." Tochi spoke softly. Kazumi looked at him slightly surprised. "I have seen it in your eyes ever since you were a child." Tochi wiped more tears away.

"And I've selfishly caused you that pain by forcing you to act as someone you were not." Tochi's smile slowly faded with regret. "All those days being held prisoner not knowing if I was going to die or not I've reflected and realized what I had done...and regretted it deeply.." Tochi gently placed his hand on the side of Kazumi's face. "My dear daughter, if you wish to go than you may go. If it is what your heart wants than who am I to stop you?" His smile slowly returned.

Kazumi's eyes widened. "But..But father..What about the village and the people? What about our lady Aimi?" Kazumi asked quickly. "You are not our lady Aimi, you are you and I have forced you to be someone else for too long. Our people and our village will be fine, your sister will make a fine Princess and leader." Tochi looked to Hana with a smile who was looking at him just as surprised at Kazumi.

Kazumi stared at him in disbelief for a moment and than looked back at Hana who gave her a wide smile and a nod. "Are you sure?" Kazumi asked quickly looking back at her father. Tochi smiled even more at her. "I'm sure my heart. Now go, before they get too far away." Tochi said bringing her in for a tight hug. Kazumi hugged him back digging her face into his large chest. "Remember, you will always have a place here." He whispered into her ear.

Kazumi sniffled and nodded in response, she let go of her father and than turned quickly hugging her sister tightly. She quickly said her final goodbyes and rushed out of the house and through the village. Sato stood outside and watched her leave, he pained him and broke his heart that she chose another home, another person over him but he knew there was no stopping her, so he just let her go.

Kazumi ran through the village as fast as could and she ran through the forest even faster. ' _Please let me catch up.._ ' Several times she almost tripped but always regained her footing and ran even faster.

The Leaf ninja were far down the forest and almost out of it making their way back to the road. "Should we talk to him?" Asuma asked slightly looking back at Kakashi who was walking a few feet behind them. "I don't think it's going to do any good." Shikaku said with sigh as he limped down the path. Asuma also let out a sigh and looked back a head.

Kakashi's mind was blank and his heart was heavy once more, he knew it would hurt for a while but he hoped he would get over it soon. He tried to get lost in thoughts but every time he thought of something Kazumi's face would appear in his mind so he had to force himself to not think. Just a couple seconds ago he thought he could hear her calling to him but it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Moments later he could hear her voice again, for just a second he thought it was his imagination again but her voice became louder and clear. He stopped looking up slightly confused as did the others as they started to hear it. Once Kakashi realized that they could also hear it is when he knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"Kakashi!" He heard her voice again and it was closer. Kakashi quickly turned and could see her running to him and waving wildly at him. "Ka-Kakashi wait!" She yelled finally reaching him. Once she did she quickly fell over leaning her knees breathing hard. "Kazumi..What are you doing?" Kakashi asked slightly confused.

"I'm coming with you!" She quickly stood up straight stepping close to him. "W-What?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he still didn't understand. "I'm coming with you!" A wide smile appeared on her face. "But I thought-" Kakashi slightly pointed behind her reffering to the village but she quickly cut him off by shaking her head.

"I don't want to be there Kakashi, there I'm someone I don't like to be. There I'm not me!" Kazumi stepped closer to him placing her hands on his chest. "But with you I am me, I'm happy with you and that's what I want. To be with you!" She said with a bigger smile. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked placing his hands on top of hers. She quickly nodded with a small giggle. "Of course! I love you Kakashi!" Once she had said those words Kakashi's heart lifted and his stomach fluttered.

Kakashi just stared at her with wide eyes almost in disbelief. Kazumi realized this and quickly looked down with a blush. "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden but I-" Kakashi's hand find her face cut her off. He lifted her face to his and than suddenly she felt his lips lock onto hers. Kazumi gasped into the kiss but quickly leaned against him kissing him back.

Finally the feeling that she longed for, what they both longed for. The warmth of their kiss spread through out their bodies and made them both feel light. Kazumi wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck deepening the kiss as he held her close against him as if he were afraid to let go of her, to let go of this moment.

The others stood in the distance watching with smiles on their faces. Though jealous, Gai was even happy for Kakashi. They all looked at each other and than started walking down the path again to give them a bit of privacy. Kakashi and Kazumi held each other for a moment longer and than stared into each others eyes with smiles on their faces.

Kazumi quickly hugged Kakashi's arm as they both started to walk down the path. It still didn't seem real to them but it was real. Their love for each other was real and now they knew for sure they had each other. It was a few days journey back to the village but at least now they knew they had lives to start together when they got back and they could finally put everything behind them because it was finally over.

END

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S IT! ^^ SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN FINISHING THIS STORY AND FOR TAKING SO LONG IN POSTING CHAPTERS BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED WRITING IT WHEN I COULD AND I HOPE SOON I CAN CONTINUE A STORY OFF OF THIS STORY. (SOMETHING IN NARUTO'S GENERATION BUT CAN'T GIVE IT AWAY ;) ) ANYWAYS THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR FAVORITES AND FOR READING THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. _(might make a lemon with these two .")_ **


End file.
